


猎食动物

by Signal7



Series: 【Stucky】Translation works [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coercion, Depression, Eventual Smut, French to chinese, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC Steve Rogers, Past Infidelity, Post-Break Up, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, True Love, Unreliable Narrator, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 105,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signal7/pseuds/Signal7
Summary: 史蒂夫犯下一个不可原谅的错误，巴基离开了他。对于巴基来说，没有史蒂夫的生活已然是糟糕至极—而对于史蒂夫来说，没有巴基的生活，更是如同人间地狱。巴基很快就意识到史蒂夫会想尽一切办法与他复合，但却没意识到他能为此做到何种程度。而正与现实脱轨的史蒂夫什么都做得出来。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 【Stucky】Translation works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 到达此地之外的某处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854502) by [Sanashiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫犯下一个不可原谅的错误，巴基离开了他。对于巴基来说，没有史蒂夫的生活已然是糟糕至极—而对于史蒂夫来说，没有巴基的生活，更是如同人间地狱。巴基很快就意识到史蒂夫会想尽一切办法与他复合，但却没意识到他能为此做到何种程度。而正与现实脱轨的史蒂夫什么都做得出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文灵感来源于饭制视频Stucky/Evanstan : Animals (ABO Stalker)，可以点击链接观看https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54MVR7Rx7d8  
> 标题Animals取自于Maroon 5的同名歌曲。每个章节的标题都取自于在创作时或者重读时启发我的歌曲，每一章节我都会进行分享，如果你们愿意可以用作背景音乐。

当巴基踏上肯尼迪国际机场的停机坪时，他深吸了一口气。这是纽约的味道。巴基知道这很可笑，因为城市没有气味，但他还是觉得：这闻起来很纽约。他已经三个月没有闻过这种气味了。天上的太阳一定是因他的到来受了惊吓，躲在地平线的后面，而云像是个年轻的姑娘，红了脸颊。巴基抬起头，闭着眼，深深地吸了一口气。他的皮靴已经与混凝土地面融为了一体。这个重回美国的男人，是个焕然一新的男人，一个彻彻底底改变了的男人，一个要向前看的男人，尽管纽约的气味已不再仅是美好回忆的代名词，巴基仍不愿被轻易打倒。

“先生，请往前走，不要在跑道上停留。”

他与空气和土地的交流就这样戛然而止，巴基睁开眼睛。一位身穿荧光橙色外套的机场工作人员不满地看着他，用下巴向他示意最近的建筑物，而其他乘客已经不见踪影。

妈的，巴基觉得他的坏心情已经占了上风。

他的靴子似乎比刚才还重，粉红色的云彩已经变成灰色。他快步穿过跑道进入机场大楼，他还要再穿过无数个走廊才能追上同机的旅客，然后一起在黑暗又沉闷的地方，站在传送带旁边等行李。

他等了半个多小时才取到行李，还是多亏了装饰在行李箱正面的史塔克工业的标志，他才最终得以认出它。巴基的心情又变差了几分，他问自己，重返纽约真的是个明智的决定吗？三个月的时间也许还是太短了。托尼应该会同意延长他在香港的实习期，如果他这么要求了的话。

不行，巴基在内心把自己谴责了一番。你应该一个人直面纽约，像个成年人一样。

没有人在机场出口处等他，因为他没告诉任何人他要回来。他的朋友们都很好，但是他们还是跟史蒂夫走得太近了些，而巴基觉得在重新适应这座城市期间，还是低调一些比较好。只有托尼知道这件事，但这仅仅因为他是巴基的老板，他知道实习期会持续多久。此外，也是他当巴基在香港时为他在纽约找了一间新的公寓。

巴基掏出手机。

飞机落地了。我的新住址是哪里来着？

不到30秒（托尼是真的没有社交生活），他的手机就振动了。

哈皮在出租车那层等你。

巴基猛地抬起头。他正往停出租车的地方走，一辆艳丽的橙色跑车就吸引了他的全部注意力。托尼的全职助理哈皮在车旁站着，一只胳膊搭在车顶，正忙着向所有离车太近的人投去威胁的目光。

巴基一肚子的火。他想低调的，该死！这绝对是托尼因为巴基拒绝乘私人飞机回来而进行的卑劣的报复。（但是话说回来，他还是后悔没接受的。飞机上他的邻座靠着他的肩膀流了一路的口水。）

“巴恩斯先生。”他向车走近时哈皮打招呼道。

“晚上好，哈皮。”

没等对方说什么，巴基就将行李箱递给哈皮，然后钻进车里。把行李箱在（迷你的）后备箱安置好后，哈皮在驾驶舱就坐。

“我把您立即送回新公寓，还是在那之前先转一转？”

巴基叹了口气。他还是觉得托尼直接把地址给他好一点。出租车不太引人注目。但他不想对哈皮无礼。

“直接去公寓吧。谢谢你，哈皮。”

经历了漫长的三刻钟的车程后（不仅是因为交通拥堵，还因为哈皮把跑车开成了即将要报废的老爷车，换言之，他开得极其慢），巴基在上东区某条路的人行道上下了车，然后他立即后悔起委托这个愚蠢的托尼·史塔克给他找间新公寓。

哈皮将行李从后备箱拿出来的时候，他愤怒地掏出手机。

我这辈子都付不起这里的房租！我让你租的是皇后区或者中城区的一间小公寓！

像往常一样，对方的回信速度堪比火箭。

真为你感到遗憾，巴基·巴恩斯。就把它看作是开始新生活的一次机会好了！上东区在等着你！

巴基挑了下眉。他出生在布鲁克林的一个小地方，感觉很难融入这些在干净整洁的人行道上步履匆匆，手提LV包包，穿着阿玛尼西服三件套的上层人士。

但是他明明白白跟人家说过，只要不在布鲁克林，其余哪里都行，所以除了自己他怪不得任何人。

但即便这样仍然改变不了我付不起房租的事实。巴基回复道。

托尼回：你可以的，我的小机器人，有两个很棒的原因：1）明天起你的工资将上涨15%，因为我是你的老板，而且这由我来决定，还有2）这不是租的房子哦，我以你的名义把它买下来了。不用谢。

“什么？！”巴基在路中央喊道。“他妈的！！”

一位正在遛着贵宾犬的女士嫌弃地看了他一眼，那狗爪子上和头上的卷毛简直与它主人的发型如出一辙（都绑着红色的小丝带）。巴基在把身子转向哈皮前狠狠地瞪了她一眼。

“什么鬼？！他给我买了个公寓？！”

“我什么都不知道。”哈皮耸了耸肩，如是说道。

奇怪的是，巴基就这么相信了他的话。这一切都是史塔克的错。这个蠢蛋。

显然，除了上楼之外他别无他选；否则他今晚连睡觉的地方都没有了。

除非去他以前的公寓，脑海中有个声音轻轻说道。毫无疑问，他的理智立刻做出了回应。

不出巴基所料，公寓令人叹为观止。透过它可以欣赏到曼哈顿的建筑和对面皇后区的大玻璃窗，闪闪发光的厨房，宽敞的起居室，奶油皮革沙发，和墙上的高清电视。几乎到处都铺着奶油色和巧克力色相间的柔软地毯，家具齐全，墙上还挂着画（他的胃翻腾了一下，这太疯狂了，全是巴基不认识的艺术家）。浴室是纯白色的，正中央的地面上嵌着一个大浴缸，大到人可以在里面尽情地舒展四肢，角落里有一个淋浴器，以防浴缸不够用，还有两个洗手池。地面和洗手台都是大理石材质的。这下巴基感觉自己彻底处在幻觉里了。

当然，厕所同样令人叹为观止。地面上升起三级台阶，马桶位于上方，像个御座一样。左侧的墙上嵌着书架，里面摆满了书籍和杂志，而对面的墙上就只挂了一台电视机。托尼似乎认为巴基会在这里花费很多时间。

而卧室呢，不是一间，也不是两间，而是三间！其中一间已经被改造成了书房。另外两间卧室里，特大号的床和上面干净的床单，还有柔软的枕头都在等待着他。

几乎在房子的各个地方，巴基都能找到他专属的个人用品，书桌上的笔记本电脑，第一间卧室中衣橱里的衣服，电视旁边的CD和DVD，他的心紧紧地缩在一起。甚至还有他那有些破旧的棕色皮革扶手椅。这意味着有人（或许是托尼，也有可能是娜塔莎或者克林特）去他家取了过来。好吧，是史蒂夫家。

他在想史蒂夫会是什么反应呢？他是否有过抗拒。他是否流泪。他是否哀求他们不要带走任何东西。又或者他主动交出了扶手椅。但不管怎样，其余的所有东西都还在他家。他应该去把它们取回来，而这个想法让他不寒而栗。才过去三个月而已——他不确定自己是否有这个勇气。

为了想点别的，他拿起了手机。

是珮伯做的装修设计，对吧？替我谢谢她。

那你就是住下了吧？托尼问。

巴基叹了口气。他本来打算拒绝住这儿再另寻他处的，但看到这间公寓布置得如此精心，他又改变了主意。他的朋友们这么做是因为关心他，而他不想薄情寡义。

我留下来。但我还是会付给你租金。不要试图改变我的想法。

那加薪呢？

这个可以有。

好孩子。

他可以找一个室友，男生或是女生都行。他可以尝试着在纽约开启一段新生活，而这一次，是没有史蒂夫的生活。

但现在，漫长的旅途和时差已经让他精疲力尽，他甚至都没去浴室体验一下那个大浴缸。他把所有的东西都收放在第一间卧室，那间贴着蓝色墙纸的卧室，然后没脱衣服就瘫倒在了床上。他的头甚至还没碰到枕头，就已经睡着了。

巴基在凌晨四点时醒了过来，他一时间不知道自己身在何处。有一瞬间，他恍惚觉得自己在香港的酒店房间里，然后起床准备去实习，但当他环顾四周，他的记忆又回来了。

他在新公寓里。他已经回纽约了。此时此刻，他可能距史蒂夫不到十公里。

想到这儿，他的胃部又是一阵不适，于是他想尽一切办法赶走这个想法。史蒂夫不该出现在他脑海里的。就是因为这一点巴基才去了世界的另一端：为了避免想起他。有一说一，他其实做得不算太糟糕：香港是如此与众不同，如此的迷人，以至于巴基每天都有新的东西要去探索；而其余时间，他都在忙于工作，没空去想别的事情。

但纽约有着不同的氛围，一种熟悉的氛围，一种充满回忆的气息，如果巴基以为自己已经成功地把史蒂夫从脑海里赶走，那么他就大错特错了。

他叹了口气。尽管时间还早，但他已经睡足了（这是肯定的，毕竟他昨晚从差不多九点就倒头便睡了），他决定好好洗个澡，洗去旅途中的污垢，然后他去厨房给自己准备了一杯咖啡，新的一天开始了。

今天我可以去上班吗？

托尼给他放了一天的假来倒时差，但是巴基最害怕独自一人待在这空荡荡的房间，与他作伴的只有他的思绪。他需要转移注意力。

而这一次，托尼没有回复。巴基喝着咖啡，看着窗外闪烁着灯光的城市。再往南是史蒂夫的公寓，然后……

不。停下。

他打开电视。托尼甚至还给他开通了网飞，完美。怪奇物语第二季刚刚开播。

第一集快要看完的时候，他的手机响了。

你这么想我的吗，巴基男孩儿？

巴基永远不会承认答案是肯定的。三个月来，他一直只专注于自己的工作，偶尔才与远方的朋友联络。

他知道他们会理解的。当他发现史蒂夫在他们的公寓，在他妈的属于他们的床上，和别人搞在一起时，无比崩溃的他就是找这群朋友诉说心事的。当他宣布决定离开，决定换换环境时，是他们给予他支持。当史蒂夫在第二天和第三天试图联系他时，也是他们帮他换了新的手机号码。当他最终还是接听了史蒂夫打来的电话（这次是在娜塔莎的手机上），告诉对方他们之间已经结束了，他已经离开公寓了时，同样是他们握住了他的手。巴基没说他要去哪里（只有给他提供实习工作的托尼知道他的去向），但是他知道娜塔莎和克林特不会怪他的，也知道玛利亚无论如何都会站在他这边。

尽管如此，他已经三个月没有跟他们说过话见过面了，他很想念他的朋友们。甚至是托尼和他那令人抓狂的性格。

（史蒂夫，尤其是史蒂夫，他很想念史蒂夫。但是他不允许自己想他，因为他和史蒂夫已经分手，而且他们永远都不可能再在一起了。随着时间的流逝，巴基或许会学会原谅他。但是这并不代表他还会再犯同样的错误，再和他在一起。）

我只是想配得上我的加薪。他这样回复托尼。

办公室都开了。我已经到了。你随时可以来。

托尼的大部分时间都是在史塔克工业的办公室里度过的，而这对他的妻子珮伯不太友好。他总是有一个新的项目要开发，一个新的机器要发明。珮伯似乎没费多大力气就忍受了这种情况—巴基想知道她是如何做到的。从另一方面来说，她或许也需要一些没有托尼的私人时间，这一点巴基完全能够理解。他呢，经过一整天的工作，就会感到很满足。

巴基新公寓的好处就是，他上班更近了。只需坐三站地铁就到了。总之，纽约一直是同样的气味。他摇了摇头。

“巴基男孩儿！”看他进了办公室，托尼兴奋地喊道，“时差倒的怎么样了？”

“很糟糕，”巴基说道，“有什么活儿给我吗？”

“哦是的，我的小私人奴隶，不要害怕。我有足够多的事情让你在今天和接下来的每一天都过得充实。”

“谢谢。”巴基不带一丝嘲讽语气的说道。

托尼说得对：他有很多事要做。首先，他要写一份实习报告，虽然他清楚地知道这毫无用处，但托尼想要知道他在香港的这三个月观察到了什么。然后，他需要了解在他缺席的这段时间托尼执行的所有计划，并重新适应工作生活。幸运的是，他有贾维斯可以告诉他所错过的东西，他可比托尼有效率多了。

所以他这一天没能抽出一刻功夫去想史蒂夫，但时差的后遗症在下午五点左右的时候开始显现，他对着一堆文件困得直点头，直到托尼卷了一本杂志敲了他的脑袋。

“回家睡觉去吧，巴恩斯。明天正常时间来上班。”

“对你来说，正常上班时间是几点？”

他和托尼从来没有遵守过朝九晚六的传统工作时间。他们可以在早上六点出现在办公室，也可以零点过后再回家。而且他们已经在办公室过过夜了。

“最早别早于九点。你明白我的意思了吗？”

“好的，好的，你赢了。”巴基叹道。

此时此刻，他只有一个愿望：那就是待在新家，一头扎在大床上，然后睡上一整个星期。

不幸的是，楼上的那位让他无法如愿，因为当他到家门口的时候，娜塔莎正在走廊里等他，手臂交叉在胸前，神情骇人。巴基努力地挤出一个鬼脸。

“嗨，小娜，”他若无其事地说道，“真是个惊喜。”

她依然是蹙着眉头盯着他，巴基心想如果她一直不说话，那他大概是要完蛋了。

“你打算跟我说说你来这儿是干什么的吗？你怎么知道地址的？”

“我来这儿干什么？”她最终放弃了可怕的沉默，用更可怕的语调开口说道，“我倒应该问问你，你在这儿干什么！你消失了三个月，我们都不知道你在哪儿，行。你不跟我们联系，行。但你至少应该提前告诉我们你什么时候回来吧，巴恩斯。”

老天。如果她叫他巴恩斯，说明她比他认为的还要生气。但是一个被时差搞得四肢无力的巴基已经没有力气去面对一个生气的娜塔莎了。

“我昨天回来的，小娜，”他用疲倦的声音回答道，“甚至可以说是昨晚才回来。给我点恢复的时间。”

她定定地看了他五秒，什么也没说，双臂还是那么交叉着放在胸前。

“怎么了？”最终还是巴基打破了这无限延长的寂静。

“我在等你恢复啊。好了吗？你恢复好了？”

巴基忍住自己不翻白眼。他喜欢他的朋友们，真的，但有时候，他们有一点霸道。

“你怎么知道我回来了？”

“是史塔克跟我说的。”

巴基的心停止了跳动。妈的，托尼。一点儿秘密都守不住！他垂下眼眸，用颤抖的声音问道：

“他…他也告诉…你们也告诉……”

直到这时，娜塔莎的表情才缓和下来，她所有的怒气就像是雪一样在阳光下消融。她的脸上出现了同情的表情——那种巴基打心底里讨厌的表情，也正是这种表情成为了巴基连夜前往香港的原因之一。娜塔莎似乎察觉到了，于是她努力收回这种表情。

“我什么都没跟他说，而且我觉得托尼也什么都没说。但是他最终还是会知道的，巴基。”

“等我准备好那一刻的到来的吧，”他认命般说道，“可我还没准备好。”

就其本身而言，他给人一种一时半会儿也准备不好的感觉。在世界的另一端待上三个月仍然不足以说服他史蒂夫不是他一生的挚爱，因为他从很多年前就坚信史蒂夫是他一生所爱；在同一座城市中，几公里之外的每一条街道每一栋建筑上，都刻着他的回忆，而这会把他所需要的时间无限延长。

“去喝一杯怎么样？”娜塔莎问道，“我能告诉克林特和玛利亚你回来了吗？他们再次见到你会很开心的。”

巴基耸耸肩。看起来他不能马上回床上休息了。

“可以。但是别跟山姆说，他会告诉史蒂夫的。”

“没得到你的允许他永远也不会这么做的。”

“比起跟我，他跟史蒂夫走得更近。”

“或许吧，但这改变不了任何事情。如果你让他保守秘密的话，他什么都不会说的。”

山姆是个可爱的家伙，巴基很喜欢他，但他是史蒂夫最好的朋友，而不是自己的。当他们俩发生争执时，他有义务站在史蒂夫那边，巴基明白这一点，但他不能让史蒂夫有任何可能性知道他已经回来了。最起码不想这么快就让他知道。

“别告诉山姆。”他简单地重复道。

娜塔莎翻了个白眼。

“你是老大，你说了算。”

一小时过后（娜塔莎还是同意了让他回家洗个澡），他们坐在了酒吧里。玛利亚和克林特与他们会合，尽管巴基感到疲惫极了，并且偏头痛正灼烧着他的大脑，他还是很高兴再次见到他们。玛利亚和他一起在史塔克工业工作，但是在另一个部门（销售与通讯部），这意味着他白天没见到她。至于克林特，是个警察，和娜塔莎一样，他穿着破洞裤子和球衣夹克衫，让人根本认不出来。

“妈的，老兄，你回来了！”他一进酒吧门就搂着他的肩膀喊道，“我还以为再也见不到你了呢。你去哪儿了？”

“香港。”巴基犹豫着开口说道。

“香港？”他的朋友们惊道，“但你去那边干什么了？”

“托尼给我找个了实习。”

“所以他全都知道喽，这个混蛋”，娜塔莎抱怨道，“我缠着他问了三个月你去哪儿了，而他说他什么也不知道。”

“他能守口如瓶我可真是太惊讶了！”玛利亚说道。

“我跟他说如果他跟任何人提起的话，我就辞职。很显然，他想留住我。”

“那香港怎么样？”

巴基就跟他们讲起了香港。他有太多的东西想说了，他侃侃而谈，但在内心深处，他还是忘不了上一次见朋友们，还是因为他刚跟史蒂夫分了手。

史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫。这个名字在脑海中萦绕。有时，他真希望史塔克等发明出一副能剪断情丝的剪刀。很多年前他就已经把情丝系在了史蒂夫身上，尽管他们之间发生了很多，但那份感情依然没有消失，他希望可以把它从根上斩断，彻彻底底地摆脱它。

有时候，他希望可以清除掉他所有的记忆，就像《美丽心灵的永恒阳光》那部电影中演的那样。忘记史蒂夫，忘记他们共同的故事，忘记那些争吵，忘记他的不忠，忘记这份痛苦。但他从八岁就认识史蒂夫了，他们的关系在他人格的建立中都起到了很大作用。忘记这些，就像是忘记自己。最后也不会有比这更痛苦的事了。

当他看见朋友们担忧的表情时，他才发觉自己没有在讲述他在香港的事了。他都没意识到自己陷入了沉默，只是默默地把啤酒倒入玻璃杯。

他清了清嗓子。

“不好意思”，他嘀咕道，“我刚刚在想…想别的事情。”

玛利亚低下头看着自己的膝盖，克林特做出一个抱歉的表情，而娜塔莎摇了摇头。他知道他们都清楚他刚刚在想什么，也是这一点促使他最终还是问出了这个问题。

“额…额…史蒂夫…”

上帝啊，没想到这个词是如此难说出口。

“史蒂夫过得好吗？”

不管怎样，巴基不能总是回避有关这个人的话题，这个从之前最好的朋友，变成前男友，再变成每次出现在脑海里就像往胸口上插了一刀的人。终有一天，当他想到史蒂夫时，不会再觉得痛苦，他甚至可以同他心平气和地讲话，可以原谅他的错误（因为巴基知道这是个错误，一个让人无法容忍的错误），有一天，他们甚至可以重新成为朋友，也许吧。

但绝非今天。

他注意到朋友们没有立即回话。他们互相交换了一下眼神。最终，克林特耸了耸肩。

“不能说他过得很好”，他说，“也就凑合着活吧。”

“你的离开让他很痛苦，”玛利亚补充道，“他一直缠着我们问你在哪儿。也正因如此你才什么也不告诉我们，不是吗？让我们无法走漏风声。”

“我们不会跟他讲的，”娜塔莎抗议道，“我们会保守秘密的。”

“我觉得我会跟他说，但也仅仅是为了让他别再烦我了。”克林特坦言，“他之前真的很沉闷。但最近几周，他的情况应该有所好转了，我想。我觉得他已经重新开始正常吃饭了。”

巴基盯着他。心漏跳了一拍。

“他又重新开始干什么了？他之前绝食了？”

“他忘记吃饭了”，玛利亚说道，“他跳过了每顿饭，他没有食欲。就像我刚刚跟你说的，你的离开让他很痛苦。”

而这件事的问题就在于，巴基离开史蒂夫是因为他生他的气了，而不是因为他不再爱他了。当他想象着史蒂夫正独自一人在他们的…在他的公寓饿着肚子，就像是有把冰凉的匕首刺穿了他的肚子。

而在他脑海里的另一个角落，一个声音咆哮着：干得好！这是他应得的！这会教会他一些东西，让他不再辜负我们！

但即便如此强烈的怨恨也无法彻底抹去这么多年来的爱意和友谊。

至少，他现在是这么想的，直到听到从酒吧远处传来的叫喊声。

“巴基！！”

当再次听到这个声音，巴基的心跳停止了，血液也在血管里凝结。他条件反射般想转向史蒂夫然后投入到他的怀抱，但当他抬头看向他，看到那张脸，他就会想起下班回到家的那一刻，那天到的甚至不比平时早，就像其他出轨故事中经常出现的一样，当他打开卧室门，看到同样的这张脸上，浮现着马上要和别人到达gao//潮的神情。而这个神情一直是他挥之不去的噩梦。

现在，当他看到史蒂夫时，他的胃拧在了一起。他感到恶心。

“巴基！”史蒂夫向他靠近着再次呼唤他道。

在他的身后是山姆·威尔逊，神情有些紧张。紧张的不只他一个人；巴基的朋友们看起来也并不轻松。

他站起身。是谁泄了密？他相信玛利亚，克林特和娜塔莎，山姆并不知情。那就只剩史塔克了，他可能像往常一样泄露了酒吧的名字，巴基在这一瞬间，想掐死他的心都有了。一股狂暴的怒火席卷了他的每一寸皮肤和神经。他低头看着酒吧的地板，因为如果不这样做的话，他就会迁怒于史蒂夫，造成不太好的后果。很显然，史蒂夫知道如何保护自己，尤其是他还有这么高大强壮的身材，但巴基生气极了。

“上帝啊，巴基，能再见到你我简直太高兴了！”史蒂夫叹道。

他伸出手，似乎是想握住巴基的手，而巴基后退得太快以至于碰到了刚刚和朋友围坐在一起的小矮桌，还弄倒了啤酒杯。巴基根本不在乎。

“别碰我。”他低低地说道。

他曾经用那双手摸过一个女孩儿的屁//股。只是想想他会用这双手触碰他，他就不寒而栗。

史蒂夫立刻就不动了。

这种寂静让人感到非常，非常地不适。

“巴基，”沉默了很久后史蒂夫又开口说道，“我想…我本来想…跟你道个歉…”

史蒂夫变样了。他的头发长长了，胡子也是。他看起来不修边幅。也瘦了。甚至连声音都变了：虚弱，微不可闻。在巴基的内心深处，他的心在滴血，但即便这样也不足以让他原谅史蒂夫。

“我们就不打扰你们了。”娜塔莎起身说道。

其他人也立刻跟着照做，但巴基伸手阻拦。

“别走，坐下，”他冷冷地说道，“我和史蒂夫之间没什么好聊的。”

当史蒂夫的脸上露出沮丧的表情时，他感到一丝愧疚。

“巴基……”

“闭嘴，史蒂夫。”他用一种自己都不熟悉的刻薄语调打断道。

他的偏头痛更加严重了。他感觉太阳穴下跳动的血管马上就要迸裂开来。整个房间都像是被浓厚的雾气笼罩着。他只想睡觉。

“不劳你费口舌了，”他用不容置辩的语气继续说道，“我已经知道你要说什么了。你要说这是个错误，我应该原谅你，你爱我，之类之类的。我说的没错，对吧？”

他都没意识到其他人已经走了，就连山姆也走了。只剩下他和史蒂夫了，而他们的过去沉重得像铅一样笼罩在上空。

史蒂夫抱歉地看着他。

“巴基…”

“你看吧，我说的没错。那我就立马给你我的回应：不，史蒂夫。我不在乎这是不是一个错误。我一点都不想原谅你。你跟我说你爱我，我也不会再相信你。我现在跟你重新说一遍三个月前我跟你说过的话：我不想再见到你，不想你再给我打电话，不想你再跟我说话。我们之间已经结束了。”

“我们不能就这么分开！”史蒂夫喊道，“我们在一起六年了！”

“在你把j、、*巴插到别人的洞之前，就早该想到这一点的。你知道我是个不愿与别人分享的人。”

“这是我一时之失！”史蒂夫绝望地喊道，“我当时已经醉的不省人事，在那之前我刚刚被解雇！巴基，这只是个可怕的错误，我立马就后悔了。我们应该一起好好谈谈。你不能就这么离开我。”

“是吗？那就有意思了，因为我现在就在好好谈啊！”巴基没好气地说道。

“但……”

“停，”巴基冷酷地打断他，“别说了。别再试图见我了。别再向我朋友打听我在哪儿了。否则，我要报警了。懂了吗？”

“警察”二字似乎瞬间让史蒂夫冷静了下来。他眼神狂野，脸颊泛红，衣冠不整，像是个醉汉。（很不幸，还是个很好看的醉汉。）

“你不能离开我，”他低声重复着，这声音让巴基感觉他快哭了。

有那么一瞬，他想要妥协，想说好的，我们忘掉过去发生的那些事，从头开始，可以的。然后他想起了卧室里那条红色绸缎内裤，想起了史蒂夫如痴如醉的呻吟声，他咬紧了牙关。

“再见，史蒂夫。”他坚决地说道。

他拿起椅子上的东西，一刻不留地离开了。史蒂夫也没阻拦。

巴基回到家里，终于如愿以偿地一头扎在床上。

但却迟迟没有睡意。

TBC


	2. 悔恨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫对自己的所作所为感到非常后悔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目源于Steven Wilson的Regret #9  
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=wBD4I3l

史蒂夫放下手中的咖啡，抬起头环顾整间屋子。自从巴基离开，公寓就显得空荡荡的。即便当他打开电视，或者播放音乐时，寂静也似乎马上就要吞噬一切。房间里有一种恒定的白噪音，就好像墙壁在发出令人不悦的声响。室内的空气令人窒息，就算打开窗户也无济于事。寒意渗入到每个角落，即便打开暖气也于事无补。咖啡喝起来像污水，食物吃起来像灰。卧室的门紧闭着。三个月以来，他再未踏足过那里。他睡在沙发上。

二十六年来，史蒂夫一直以为他是个好人。一个善良、忠诚、诚实的人。但当他望向巴基的眼睛，看到那里的自己是另外一种全然不同的形象时，他真的难以接受。

“这是个错误，史蒂夫”，山姆曾跟他说，“每个人都会犯错，这是人类的天性。”

也许吧。但错误不是借口。他还有其他的选择。那天，当他得知自己被从一个月之前就开始参与的大项目中踢出来，他本可以选择早一点回家，等巴基回来一起谈谈。巴基会安慰他的。他会告诉史蒂夫他是个才华横溢的插画家，他们会因辞退他而追悔莫及，而且丢了一份工作，他能再找到十个。

然而，史蒂夫选择了借酒消愁，因为他给巴基发了短信，而对方告诉他，他有很多工作要忙，而且晚上要晚点回家。史蒂夫觉得更加烦躁，他把自己喝得酩酊大醉。（他真的喝了很多很多酒，因为他喝酒就像喝的是橙汁一样。）这是他犯的第一条错误。

当然了，在喝完足以醉倒一匹中型马的酒后，当那个女孩（该死的，他甚至想不起她的名字）跟他搭讪时，他并没有立即表明自己已经和一个他全心全意爱着的人在一起了。相反地，他跟她讲了自己的遭遇，她说知道一个绝对可以让他忘记一切烦恼的办法，而史蒂夫在带她回公寓的半路上才意识到她指的是什么。

他简短地问了自己一个问题。 **这真的是个好主意吗？** 然后他想起了巴基的短信，我晚点回家，别等我吃饭了，出于一种挑衅心理，出于懒惰，他非常愚蠢地没有让那个女孩回家。

妈的。

山姆说过，“是那个女孩的错。你当时已经神志不清了，是她强行上了你。这不是你的错，别太有负罪感了。”但史蒂夫回想了一下他亲吻那个女孩的方式，他脱掉她的nei/裤然后把它扔到地上的样子，他感觉那时他完全可以说不，但他还是 **选择** 了接受。那个女孩没有逼迫他上她。她并不是非做不可。如果史蒂夫当时拒绝了她，她也是可以接受的。他没有这样做还是因为他 **选择** 了不这样做，不管山姆怎么为他开脱，这都是无可争辩的事实。反正，山姆总是试图去看每个人身上好的那一面。但史蒂夫真的不值得。

咖啡有一股污水的味道。史蒂夫一直都没有学会冲咖啡。

巴基说再也不想见到他。

问题在于，史蒂夫根本做不到再也不见巴基。他们在八岁的时候就已经相识了。他们做彼此最好的朋友做了大半辈子，直到发现他们显然是天造地设的一对儿。巴基一直是史蒂夫生命的支柱，现在巴基离开了，支柱消失了，他的余生就像纸牌屋一样正慢慢倒塌。他一直坚信他和巴基会一起走向生命的尽头，以至于已经忘记没有他，他该如何生活。

现在他并不打算从头来过。多年来，他一直坚信他和巴基是灵魂伴侣，而这件事只是一个小插曲。巴基很生气，这是完全可以理解的。史蒂夫要做的只是竭尽全力地获得他的原谅。

当然，三个月前他就是这么告诉自己的，但巴基消失了，史蒂夫心急如焚，可没人愿意向他透露一点消息。他们说自己毫不知情，但史蒂夫确信他们说谎了。或许山姆没有骗他，因为山姆很善良，他不会对他说谎的；但他知道，玛利亚、娜塔莎、克林特和托尼，他们都骗了他。他们都怪史蒂夫害得巴基离开。就像史蒂夫独自一人缩在角落不够后悔似的。

然而，尽管三个月来，他日复一日地不断骚扰他们，他仍然毫无所获。直到今晚。

今晚，和其他晚上不同，当他给托尼打电话询问巴基的情况时，是托尼的妻子珮伯接通了电话。史蒂夫非常欣赏她；他觉得最起码，她不会骗他。于是他问道，“珮伯，你知道巴基在哪儿吗？”他等着她说不知道，当然了，她应该什么都知道的，但要么她真的一无所知，要么就会可怜他那悲惨的语气，因为她回答：“哦，史蒂夫，巴基刚从香港回来。显然，他要去酒吧跟娜塔莎喝一杯。”

听到这里，史蒂夫的心跳停止了，而他必须强迫自己冷静下来问出酒吧的名字。

他要再次见到巴基了。他要再次见到巴基了。并且又有了一次解释的机会。为了以防万一，他打电话给山姆过来支援，而当他走进酒吧看到巴基反感的眼神时，他开始庆幸没有一个人过来。山姆一会儿可以收拾残局。

巴基不想听他解释。他不想听到他的声音。他甚至无法直视史蒂夫。他的那句“再见”就像一把刀一样划过他的心脏，那种锥心的疼痛让他无法做出任何反应。等他回过神来，巴基已经不见了。

和他预想的一样，是山姆在身旁安慰他。

香港。巴基去了世界的另一端就是为了避免与他再次相遇。在这种情况下，任何一个明智的人都不会再去白费力气，但史蒂夫不是任何人，当然他也绝不是明智的人。他：1）多年来一直倔得像头驴；2）深爱巴基，而且是深爱了很多年；3）坚信巴基生他的气是因为他伤害了他，而不是因为他不再爱他了。他们可是 **史蒂夫和巴基** 啊。他们无法停止彼此相爱。这是矛盾的，不合道理的。

巴基只需重新记起这一点即可，从酒吧回来后，史蒂夫思考了一整夜。他要制定一个行动计划，他要追回巴基。

他必须得追回巴基。

就像这个世界上的所有悲剧一样，都是从无到有的。蝴蝶轻轻地扇动翅膀，最终可能导致一场致命的龙卷风。一个简单的想法也会变成一个挥之不去的执念。

在他们不合时宜的重逢的第二天，史蒂夫醒来时，心中已经有了一个计划：既然巴基不愿见他，那么他可以悄悄地在远处看着他，直到巴基不再生他的气，到那时，他再重新出现在他的生活里。如果巴基不再愤怒，可以心平气和地听他解释，或许还能原谅他。

而计划的第一步，就是第二天，史蒂夫去了史塔克大厦。当然，他并没有进去。能在对面的星巴克待着，他就已经心满意足了，以前他有时会在那里等着巴基下班。有那么一刻，他感觉回到了过去的美好时光，接着他想起前一天跟巴基说话时对方的表情，然后他的笑容瞬间就消失了。

他来这儿不是为了追忆过去的，而是为了在“世界末日”之后进行重建。

巴基在13 点15分与托尼·史塔克一起走出大厦。史蒂夫戴上鸭舌帽离开星巴克，然后跟着他们在街上走了二十多米。巴基正因托尼的一个笑话哈哈大笑，在那一刻，想到巴基竟然在他们分手后都能笑得出来，史蒂夫竟感到一丝气愤；但当托尼回过头，笑容立刻在巴基的脸上消失，就像它从来不曾存在过一样，史蒂夫全都明白了。他也在强迫自己在别人面前表现得正常。他不想让别人担心，但在他内心深处，和史蒂夫一样，他想的只有他们分手了这件事。

巴基，他在心中想着，但愿你能原谅我。

但愿。但愿时间能倒流回三个月以前，然后对那个愚蠢的姑娘说不。多么简单的一个词啊，“不”。他本有时间跟她说上万次“不”。但愿。但愿他能穿越回从前，这次他不会因为新领导对一个女员工性骚扰就对他大喊大叫。他本应该冷静地跟他解释，被老板称呼为“漂亮屁股”是多么的让人不适，而且不，这根本不是一种称赞——他不该出离愤怒，在领导面前失控的。但愿，但愿。

可是这些“但愿”无济于事，于是他又将注意力转移到巴基和托尼身上。他们走进一个小寿司店，然后手里拎着袋子出来，打算回办公室吃。

巴基，你是讨厌寿司的。是什么让你改变至此？

我吗？

巴基进入大厦后就从史蒂夫的视野里消失了。现在他有更多的机会可以冷静地观察他，他觉得这三个月来巴基并没有太大变化。他的头发长长了一些，脸更瘦削了，或许吧，但是从表面上看他似乎没怎么受分手影响。

史蒂夫则恰恰相反。

他知道他的外形对重新赢得巴基的好感非常不利。他没有勇气理发，没有勇气刮胡子。他几乎吃不下去饭。但他的状况已经有所好转了；巴基消失的那段日子，他甚至连澡也不洗。他就这样过了好几周，直到山姆的介入，虽然他也没能解决所有问题，但还是或多或少地赶走了他最黑暗的那些想法。

然而，那次尝试自杀仅仅是为了最后一次向巴基乞求原谅。如果他自杀成功了，巴基就再也不会怀疑他的诚意了，不是吗？

但山姆提醒他，巴基甚至不在那里，他的所作所为不但于事无补，还会让朋友们陷入痛苦，或许也会让巴基痛苦，总有除了自杀以外的其他解决方式的，史蒂夫。如果你自杀了，那你就再也见不到巴基了，即便他回来了你也见不到了。

而这是极其悲伤的事情。也就是因为这一点史蒂夫才什么都没做。最起码躲在星巴克里，他还能透过窗户观察巴基，看他今天穿了什么（这条牛仔裤他从没见过，它从哪儿来的？巴基回来之后又给自己添置了新衣服吗？这也是有可能的，他所有的旧衣服都还在他们的公寓里，他其他的东西也还在那儿——除了那个皮革扶手椅，在史塔克的再三要求下他不得不放弃了它，但这也是他同意舍弃的唯一一件东西），看他今天是什么发型（很快他的头发就能长到足够长，这样就可以在后面扎一个小揪，史蒂夫觉得他这样很好看，但不管怎样，他一直都觉得他很好看），看他在喝什么（巴基，你现在开始喝柴茶拿铁了，我还以为你很讨厌这个，我喝的时候你总是嫌它太甜），看你和谁在一起（如果托尼离你太近，我向你保证我会穿过马路，一拳打在他的脸上）。

 ~~监视~~ 观察的头些天很相似。史蒂夫躲在星巴克里，除了巴基来这儿的时候，这时他会躲在旁边的餐厅咖啡馆里，看着他的来去。巴基喜欢他的工作。早上七点到，晚上八点再走的情况并不少见。有时候，他会和他们的朋友们，不，是 **他的** 朋友们一起去酒吧，而史蒂夫会等他出来。

晚上，当他回到自己的家，他会为看到了巴基感到开心，接着这种心情就会转化为悲伤，就像分手以来他的全部心情一样，然后他会闭上眼睛防止眼泪夺眶而出。（他没成功做到几次。）

当然，在跟踪巴基时，他总是非常小心谨慎，但不幸的是，有时还是不够谨慎。当时，他不能眼看着三个少年欺负一个孩子；但在赶跑了那三个小混混，把掉在地上的钱包还给那个受了惊吓的孩子后，他转过身来，正好和巴基打了个照面，显然对方选择在这个时候出来吃午饭。

“巴基！”他立马喊道。

他一半因为被发现而感到慌乱，一半又因为巴基就在离他两米的地方而特别激动，他正看着他（史蒂夫意识到他不是用眼睛看的——而是用鼻子的某处）。

巴基皱起眉头。

“你来这儿干什么？”

“我…我刚刚在帮助一个被欺负的小孩儿。”

史蒂夫回答得很妙：他向巴基展示了他好的那一面，这或许会让他想起他并不是一个没有心的可怕怪物，而是一个善良的，只是犯了个错误的人。

唉好吧，他连自己都很难说服。

“你来曼哈顿，在史塔克大厦前做什么？”巴基又重新组织了一下语言，而他冰冷的声音仿佛在史蒂夫的胃上重重一击。

他没有回答。他来曼哈顿，在史塔克大厦的门外 ~~跟踪~~ 观察巴基没有任何理由。他可以说他来找工作，也可以说他来找山姆，但他从来不知道如何撒谎，于是他宁愿保持沉默。

“你是不是在跟踪我？”巴基难以置信地问道。

“不是！”史蒂夫喊道，“我没有 **跟踪** 你。我…我只是想看看你。”

“这就是叫跟踪！！”巴基愤怒地吼道，“我跟你说了我不想再见到你，妈的！你是哪个字没听明白？！”

我 **明白** ，史蒂夫在心里说道，我只是不能接受。

他的想法一定是写在脸上了，因为巴基叹了口气，然后用拇指和食指揉了揉眼睛。

“听着，史蒂夫。我想你应该是很难接受我们分手了这个事实。我们之前在一起六年了（“ **之前** ”二字可以算是打在他胃上的又一拳），而且我们曾经做了很久的朋友（这回，绝对是在他心上插了一刀，我们“ **曾经** ”是朋友，见鬼，史蒂夫总是忘记他不仅仅失去了一生所爱，还失去了他最好的朋友，最好的哥们）但我真不知道怎么跟你说的更明白了”，巴基继续说道，“ **我们** **之间** **结束了** 。”

史蒂夫摇着头，一半是因为他不同意，一半是为了忍住眼眶里的泪水。

“巴基，我们至少应该谈谈，”他声音沙哑地嘀咕道，“我想跟你讲讲当时事情是怎么发生的…”

他看到巴基在强忍着恶心，知道他在想象他和那个女孩在床上的情景，上帝啊。他想跟他讲的不是这一段儿啊！

但当他张开嘴准备补充几句时，巴基打断了他：

“然后呢？你要说的无非是两种情况：要么你就是要跟我说这是个误会，这不是你的错，如果是这样，史蒂夫，我就要说你真是个大骗子，因为我看到了你…你抓着那姑娘屁股时的样子，我不明白这怎么就是误会了。要么你就是要跟我说这是真的，你明知故犯地绿了我，然后你还想求得我的原谅，因为这是个错误，而且所有人都会犯错。无论是哪一种情况，史蒂夫，都不会改变我不再相信你的事实。所以呢？我说的对吗？”

史蒂夫低下头。

当他自己都无比自责的时候想要说服巴基原谅他简直太难了。

“这确实是个错误，”他说，“我非常非常后悔，如果我能回到过去将一切从新来过，我一定立马去做，一秒都不会迟疑。但我不是因为这个才想让你原谅我的。我知道你做不到。”

巴基冷冷地盯着他，但没有打断他，此时不说更待何时。

“但是我不想我们就这么分开，因为我们还爱着彼此，”史蒂夫小声说道，“现在你怨我，巴基，但是你还爱着我。我们可以一起克服的，如果你能给我们一次机会的话。”

有那么一刻，他感觉自己赢得了这场战争，或者至少是这次战役；巴基正静静地看着他，明显是在回味他刚才说过的话。

但当他再次开口，史蒂夫的世界再一次地崩塌了

“你不爱我，史蒂夫。”他镇静地说道。

（什么）

“你甚至在背叛我之前就已经不爱我了，因为如果你还爱我，你就不会做出那样的事情。”

（巴基，当然了，我爱你，当然了，是什么让你这么想呢？）

“就算你硬说你爱我…抱歉，我做不到再相信你了。”

（巴基）

“这就是为什么我们之间结束了。因为我需要一个能让我信任的人。”

**巴基** **觉得** **史蒂夫** **不再** **爱他了。**

“你在听吗，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫惊呆了。震惊切断了他的语言、听觉、视觉和一切神经。巴基怎么会觉得他不再爱他了呢？他不是瞎子。他能清清楚楚地看见他离开后史蒂夫的状态。他怎么能这么想呢？他怎么会认为史蒂夫不再爱他了呢？

他怎样才能重新赢得他的信任呢？

“好了，听着，我要回去工作了。希望你明白我的意思了。”

“不。”史蒂夫低声说道。

“不？”巴基惊讶地重复道。

“不。是的，巴基，我明白你的意思。你觉得我不再爱你了。但是你搞错了。我会证明给你看的。”

他的视觉又恢复了。巴基看起来有些厌倦了。

“算了。我刚刚跟你说我们之间已经结束了。”

哦不，巴基。我们之间不可以结束。

“我会证明给你看的。”史蒂夫重复着。

巴基皱了下眉，然后耸了耸肩，他似乎已经放弃跟史蒂夫讲道理了。

“我不会改变主意的，史蒂夫。你走着瞧吧。”

然后他转身走向史塔克大厦。

不，巴基。是你走着瞧。

TBC


	3. 为爱疯狂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫并没有采取一个合适的解决办法。他知道，巴基知道，所有人都知道。但他已别无选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目源于Beyoncé的Crazy In Love（Remix），这个版本是她为电影《五十度灰》发行的  
> https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=9HYiwZ

巴基一直都知道史蒂夫是个非常固执的家伙。这是以前让他为之着迷的一点，在他们还小的时候，巴基就要对他的脸进行包扎，因为他挨打都不知道逃跑。那时候，他还很小，但却惊人地勇猛，巴基觉得这很可爱，也是因为这一点巴基喜欢上了他。这是史蒂夫身上巴基一直都很欣赏的一点。

而如今，这却是让他深感懊悔的一点，因为他第一次为此付出了代价。

史蒂夫不仅仅是固执，他还有点强迫症，而且会采取一些不太光明正大的行动。

那天晚上，当巴基工作完回到家，一捧花正在门口静静地等着他。不是在楼门口，而是在走廊里，他的家门口。换句话说，史蒂夫（因为一定是史蒂夫做的，即便他没有留下卡片）不知用了什么办法进入了居民楼，还一路来到巴基家门口。上一次，是一只毛绒玩具熊在楼下的信箱里等着他。

“妈的！”巴基喊道。

住在他隔壁的邻居是个中年妇女，她裹着真皮毛围巾，震惊地看了他一眼，而巴基竭尽全力地忍住自己要对她竖起中指的冲动。他已经有一个跟踪狂前男友了，不想再让一个老太婆对他指指点点了。

他拿起那捧花，回到家“咣”地一声关上门，然后大步向垃圾桶径直走去。

等垃圾桶的盖子打开了，他却犹豫了。这捧花真的很美。花朵在散发出好闻的香气。

然后他想到这些花来自那个潜入他新住所的疯子前男友/前好朋友，一股新的怒火促使他把整捧花都扔进垃圾桶并关上了盖子。

他拿出手机。不幸的是，史蒂夫已经弄到了他的新电话号，而且没少骚扰他；但反过来，这也意味着，当史蒂夫越线的时候，他可以斥责他，就像现在这样。

** 别 ** **. ** ** 再 ** **. ** ** 跟 ** **. ** ** 着 ** **. ** ** 我 ** **. ** ** 了！ ** 我不想要你的花，也不想要你的毛绒玩具熊。懂了吗？ **我不想再看见你！**

晚上躺在床上，他第一千次问自己是不是对史蒂夫太苛刻了。或许，当时换做他，他也会犯错误。的确，每个人都会犯错。但接着，他又想起一个月前，自他们在史塔克大厦前撞见后史蒂夫的所作所为，他摇了摇头。

最开始，一切都是缓慢柔和地进行着。史蒂夫在史塔克大厦对面的星巴克看着他，然后在他吃午饭的时候远远地跟着他（是的，很明显他已经察觉到了。他有一个雷达，无论史蒂夫在多么拥挤的人群，无论他身处何处，他都能感应到他的存在，认出他的身影，这已经成为一种本能深深地刻在了巴基的身上。）

接着他们就在大街上发生了争执，从那刻起，事情的态势便急转直下。

史蒂夫变得令人害怕。

他开始在巴基家对面的小咖啡馆等他。后来他开始拍照。最后他不断地往信箱里给巴基留礼物。比如一些书。比如一个毛绒玩具熊，脖子上系着丝带，肚子上有一个心，上面写着“I ♥ you”。他还搞到了巴基的新电话号码，或许是趁哪个朋友没注意，从他的手机上找到的。他会给他发短信或者很长的语音消息，他甚至不再提他有多么抱歉或者乞求巴基原谅他了。他开始跟巴基讲述每天都是怎么过的，这还是很令人吃惊的，因为他一直处于失业状态，而且他出门就只是为了跟踪巴基。

最初，这些行为只是让巴基觉得不适又恼火。

后来，这变得很恐怖。巴基觉得他要永远被监视被窥伺了。他要一直处于警惕状态。他 **知道** 史蒂夫没什么好怕的，他妈的，这可是 **史蒂夫** 啊，这家伙看到有人踩死了一只蚂蚁都会愤愤不平，巴基想象不出他会伤害他（当然了，如果抛开他和别人睡了不提的话）。但是他的倔强带着一种偏执，巴基开始发觉，其实他并没有像想象中那么了解史蒂夫。

把花都扔进垃圾桶之后，他给山姆打电话想跟他讲讲这件事。他不能约他见面，史蒂夫会知道的，然后他会一直纠缠山姆，问他他们都说了什么。有些事，他还是觉得在电话里讲好一些。

“山姆，”山姆一接起电话他就开口了，“我觉得史蒂夫真的很需要帮助。”

巴基没做什么铺垫就直奔主题，他真的没有时间了。山姆长叹一口气。

“现在就你自己吗？”巴基突然有些不信任地问道。

“嗯，史蒂夫不在。”

好。他们的谈话不会被监听了。（他但愿如此。最好不要低估史蒂夫。）

“他需要帮助，”巴基重复道，“他跟踪我。我跟他说我们之间结束了他也听不进去。”

“我知道，”山姆说道，“我也说不动他。他自认为如果做了足够的努力，就能和你复合。”

巴基咬紧牙关。最糟糕的是，他可能还是会继续不顾一切地爱着史蒂夫，因为很不幸，爱情没有开关，也许有吧，但巴基还没找到。更糟糕的是，他离开史蒂夫，然后眼见着他陷入一种对自己病态的执念，而他在感到自己的处境很危险时，还在时刻担心那个对他有执念的人。巴基觉得头晕目眩的，像是在坐过山车。

“他去看过心理医生吗，山姆？我觉得他可能需要一个心理医生。”

“谁能说听他啊，我的朋友”，山姆叹了口气，“他根本不听。我已经帮他预约好了，但他一个也没去。如果他不想接受帮助，治疗是不会起任何作用的。”

巴基真想大喊：那我呢，谁来帮帮我啊？！

“他监视着我的一举一动，”他在电话里嘀咕着，“没有任何一件事不在他的掌控范围内。他有我的住址，我的电话号。我真的快疯了。”

“你可以报案，”山姆提醒道，“申请一个限制令。娜塔莎和克林特会帮你的。”

巴基感觉后背一阵发凉。他不知道这两点哪个更可怕：申请对他过去的爱人 **史蒂夫** 实行限制令，还是这可能是他仅有的选择了。

“我不能这么做，”他小声说道，“他早晚会从这种狂热中走出来的，我不想对他采取什么强制性措施。”

他甚至不敢跟在警察局工作的娜塔莎和克林特谈及此事，因为他怕史蒂夫会进监狱。

“你可以用这个威胁他，”山姆说道，“即便你不将这种威胁付诸实行。或许这会让他有所忌惮，从而明白他采取的不是一个合适的解决办法。”

巴基还是对此表示怀疑。但他依然对山姆表示了感谢，并让他继续为史蒂夫安排心理治疗，强迫他去看病。

上帝知道这家伙真的需要治疗。

禁令。为了安安稳稳地生活就要对史蒂夫实行禁令，这是多么可怕的事。他想象了一下如果真这么做了会是怎样的情景：公司的门口不再有史蒂夫，他家楼下也不再有史蒂夫，手机上不再收到史蒂夫的来信，酒吧里距离他和朋友们座位三个桌子远的地方不会再出现史蒂夫的身影。家门口也不会再出现毛绒玩具和鲜花。安稳。

孤独。

有时晚上的时候，当巴基感到非常非常地孤单时，他告诉自己或许可以尝试着原谅他。那件事也没有那么严重。每个人或早或晚地可能都会遭遇伴侣出轨。然后呢？这难道就是世界末日了吗？

接着他又想起了史蒂夫把手放在那个女孩的屁股上，他咬紧了牙关。

他需要的不是一个限制令，而是一个新的男人。

一瞬间，这个想法让他目眩也让他害怕。一个新的男人。史蒂夫之后他没再有过任何人，在史蒂夫 **之前** 也没有，可以说他还没有意识到这个事实。显然，他知道自己很好看，也很成功，但是进一家酒吧在人群中选一个人带回家的想法，让恐惧一直传到了发根。

但是他需要除史蒂夫之外的另一个人的陪伴，他需要性，需要把注意力从目前的问题上转移到他处。而且他需要找到一个高效的办法，让史蒂夫明白他已经不想与他复合了。

一个新的男友还是禁令。

他选择了前者。

那个男人叫布洛克。巴基在Tinder上认识的，这种和别人保持联系的方式简单快捷又轻松。他知道关键所在：除了屁股，还是屁股。

当然，当这一切都成为事实时，他发觉这和不去想史蒂夫一样难。即便这两个男人以完全不同的两种方式做到了这一点。史蒂夫喜欢温柔地做///ai，在他的耳边呢喃着他爱他，细细亲吻着他的脖颈。

而布洛克则不会这样。他会抬起他的腿，省去其他一切与doi无关的步骤。这样也还不错。巴基不想找一个史蒂夫的复制品。他要的是一个与他不同的人。

这完全就是他想要的：不同。清晨时，巴基不确定他是否做出了正确的选择，但布洛克已经离开了，反正，他觉得自己大概再也不会见到他了。

正因如此，当他第二天晚上收到对方的短信时，他才那么惊讶。（当他的短信提示音响起时，他抱怨着；他总是在抱怨，因为每次提示音一响，他就会觉得是史蒂夫给他发了什么东西。）布洛克提出再次见面。

巴基从没想过要怎样度过第二个夜晚（我们还不能称之为“约会”），但他还是接受了。毕竟，前一天晚上他至少抬起了他的腿。也就这点儿事了。

他还没有意识到，两个星期的时间已经让布洛克成为了他生活中的常客。诚然，当他们不一起睡觉时，他叫人非常恼火（跟他的性格一比，托尼·史塔克都快成为一个可爱的人了），但他们一起睡觉时，就足以让巴基忘记烦恼，而追根溯源，这才是他最想要的。他不需要一个爱情故事，他知道这也不是布洛克想要的。

当然了，用不了多久史蒂夫就会发现巴基的生命中又出现了新的人。巴基总是在想，要是他都知道了会作何反应。理想的情况是，他会明白巴基已经向前看了，他也应该放手了，但史蒂夫的反应与巴基所期待的大相径庭。巴基知道，史蒂夫的发现不会令人感到愉快。他不想有负罪感（上帝啊，是史蒂夫绿了他，谢谢），但这不会改变任何事实：当史蒂夫在马路的另一边，手里拿着照相机，看到他和布洛克一起走进楼，他的脸瞬间失了颜色。一种震惊而绝望的表情跃然脸上，在那一刻，巴基想象着他穿过马路将他们分开，或者更糟，把布洛克暴打一顿；但史蒂夫就那么定定地站在原地，大张着嘴，呆滞的眼神中满是痛苦，而巴基转过头。他不想因为史蒂夫而感到痛苦。他故意这么做就是为了摆脱他。

那天晚上，他无法对布洛克集中注意力，但反正布洛克也没发现。

 **可我都做了什么啊？** 性事过后他这样问自己。布洛克在洗澡，他躺在床上，眼睛盯着天花板，手搭在胸前，那里的汗水已经冷却了。 **我都做了什么啊？**

一时冲动之下，他起身去了阳台。从这个高度往下看，路上的行人就像弹珠一般大小，但他看见了史蒂夫，还在同一个地方。三个小时他一动没动。天已经下起雨来；他在十一月初冰冷的雨水中，就那么站着。巴基惊恐地回想起他们童年时经历的那些可怕的日子，那时史蒂夫一直病着，而巴基守在他的床头度过了许多日夜，他真想探身喊他上来暖和暖和，别在雨里呆着了，傻瓜。

但显然这是不可能的。

史蒂夫透过窗户注视着他。

巴基拉起窗帘。

不一会儿，他的手机震动了。

他是谁？

巴基叹了口气。

我的新男友。

布洛克才不是他的男朋友（巴基不知道他听了后会笑还是会生气，但他打赌是第二种情况），不过他必须得让史蒂夫明白他已经翻页了。

（他 **知道** 那一页还没有翻过去。但至少，他在 **尝试** 。）

史蒂夫没有回复。胜利了？

或许吧。

一周。

距离史蒂夫知道巴基有了新男友已经过去一周了（实话说，是个新炮友，但史蒂夫不需要知道这一点），巴基从那后再没见过他。门前没有花了，没有卡片，没有短信，没有邮件，没有电话，星巴克的玻璃窗后也没人监视了。

最初的几天，巴基过得十分惬意。 **我做到了！** 他想。 **我做到了！** 他享受着没有任何监视地一路来到史塔克大厦，吃午餐，回家的日子。靠，真好。他突然感觉自己几乎回归正常了。真平静。

三天之后，这种喜悦渐渐趋于平静，而问题随之来临。是很平静。 **太过** 平静了。史蒂夫真的放下这件事了吗？他白天都做些什么呢？为什么他不给巴基去个信，说他已经放下了呢？

七天后，巴基忍不住地担心起来。

**笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋。**

有一点已经刻在他内心的深处了：他就是为担心史蒂夫而生的，即便史蒂夫是个跟踪狂，是个混蛋。

第八天，他拿起了手机。

有史蒂夫的消息吗？他问山姆。

有一周没见过他了。山姆回复。

妈的。妈的。妈的。妈的。

至少他没自杀吧？

不。史蒂夫不会这样做的。他不会自杀。

史蒂夫会自杀吗？

山姆立刻打来了电话。

“ **发生了什么** ？”他在电话里大喊着，巴基皱起了眉。

“他看见我和别的男人在一起。这是一周前的事。从那起他就消失了。我应不应该感到担心？”

“妈的，”山姆埋怨着，“操，巴基。”

“什么？！”巴基生气了，“我有权利跟别人睡！我们分手了！”

“我知道，我知道。我不是在骂你。我说操是因为史蒂夫之前有过自杀的念头，是的没错。”

“ **什么？！** ”

“在你离开的时候。我已经让他改变想法了。该死的，我刚刚出发去华盛顿，明天之前我回不来！”

史蒂夫有过自杀的念头。

**史蒂夫有过自杀的念头。**

巴基非常，极其，超级生他的气，但该死的，他是史蒂夫啊，而他爱他，他无法不去爱他，他不想跟他复合，但这并不代表他想看着他去死啊。

“我会去的。”巴基说。

他挂断了电话。

在火速出发之前，他几乎没有时间穿个外衣。他的手机在口袋里振动了。及时跟我汇报情况，行吗？山姆说。巴基在载他去布鲁克林的出租车上立马回复了他。现在是19点，路上很拥堵，每一次呼吸时巴基都觉得自己要晕倒了。

**拜托史蒂夫一定要活着，拜托史蒂夫一定要活着。**

在很长很长的车程后，他在熟悉的那条路下车。正常情况下，再次见到邻里一定会在他的心脏上重重一击，但此时此刻，他全都不在乎了。他一直跑到那栋楼的入口，以最快的速度输入密码。

“哦，詹姆斯！”正走出电梯的老邻居卡特女士惊叫道。

巴基冲进电梯猛敲数字7，连忙说，“不好意思，卡特女士，赶时间！”

快点，快点，快点，快点，快点，蠢电梯。

这电梯总是慢得像个乌龟，巴基后悔没有爬楼梯上去，但门关着，电梯已经开始运行了。在长达一个或者两个永恒的半分钟过后，电梯门在七楼，他们的走廊打开了。巴基已经四个多月没来过这里了，但他在这儿住了四年，他还认得走廊里那个深红色地毯，中间那里由于人人都上去踩，已经变成了灰褐色。

他们的门是右手边第三个，肯定还是没有变。巴基从口袋里掏出钥匙（之前他把它放在家里的一个角落，出门之前带上了它），然后插进锁眼里。

“史蒂夫！”他边开门边喊着，“史蒂夫！”

公寓里静悄悄的。同样也是无比的脏乱，但巴基并没有注意到这点。客厅没有人。

“史蒂夫！”

他快步向卧室走去。

“史蒂夫！！”

史蒂夫惊醒过来。在短暂的一瞬间，一种深深的沉默笼罩着他们，而这一刻像是持续了三十亿年。巴基或许能听出他的心脏正试图跳出胸腔。扑通。扑通。扑通。他吃惊地望着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫正眯着惺忪的睡眼。

“巴基？”他小声道。

“他妈的！”巴基抱怨道。 **他妈的！！**

他转身回到客厅，而三秒钟之后，史蒂夫追了上来，他蓬头垢面，只穿了个内裤。巴基无意中发现，他瘦了很多。

“巴基！”他喊道，比刚刚清醒了一些，“你来这儿做什么？”

“我……”

 **我以为你因为我有了新男友就自杀了。** 哦，他也是个好人。上帝。他们俩都是疯子。这一点倒是挺配的。巴基苦涩地一笑。

“没什么，”他最后答道，“没什么。我走了。”

“等等！巴基！别走，求你，告诉我你为什么来这儿。”

史蒂夫呢。他当然盼着两个人能说说话。巴基用手捂着脸。

“我以为…哦，他妈的。我以为你自杀了。在看见我和布洛克后。”

史蒂夫的脸上很快地闪过一丝厌恶，如果不是巴基正看着他，他很可能不会察觉。厌恶已经被一种深深的悲伤所取代。

“我没有自杀。”他说。

“显而易见你没有。我是个傻瓜。”

史蒂夫仔细地盯着他。

“你为我担心了。”他说。

“没有。是的。没有。该死的，史蒂夫。是的。我不想你自杀。但这并不意味着我想重新和你在一起。”

史蒂夫什么也没说。他盯着地板，而现在巴基才真正注意到它，现在已经很难分辨出这是个地板了。垃圾扔的到处都是。史蒂夫以前是多么爱干净。过去总是他坚持要打扫卫生。

“我马上回来，我去穿条裤子”，他说，“别走。”

 **什么我没见过啊** ，巴基心道，但他还是保持了沉默，因为如果史蒂夫穿了裤子，谈话（我们完全可以预料到即将会有一次谈话）可能会容易些。

当他再次出现的时候，他甚至还好心地穿了一个T恤。巴基的心还是收紧了，因为那是他的T恤，上面有一个独角兽嘴里吐出一道彩虹，那是他在纽约的一家商店发现的，他把它买下来因为它看起来很gay，他经常穿着它睡觉。

“你想喝点什么吗？”史蒂夫问道。

“不用管了，我自己来吧。”

“你已经不住这儿了。”

很简单的一句提醒，但巴基呆住了。确实。他没有权利在这里像在自己家一样，想做什么做什么了。这里已经不再是他的家了。他应该征求史蒂夫的意见，他是这个屋子唯一且仅有的主人了。

他心情沉重地坐在沙发的边缘，史蒂夫正在柜台后忙活。

“这里好像巴格达。”他低声说道。

史蒂夫耸耸肩。

“目前来说，整理家务不是我的首要任务之一。”

“和监视恰恰相反哈。”

史蒂夫抬起头。他总是一副可怜兮兮的样子，半长的头发，乱糟糟的胡子。

“最近几天，我没有再监视你了。”

就是因为这个我才慌乱不安。巴基想。

“所以你停手了？你想明白了？”

史蒂夫绕过吧台，递给他一杯柠檬冰茶。他记得巴基喜欢这个。巴基一口气全喝光了，可惜里面没加点威士忌。

“和那家伙在一起，你幸福吗？”

巴基难以置信地看着他。幸福？

“和布洛克吗？”他说。（他得竭尽全力控制自己不要笑。）“我才认识他三周。”

不，不能说这个。他得停下。他正打乱他的计划。

但想到他需要一个 **计划** 来摆脱史蒂夫，这同样是件糟糕的事情。他希望通过寥寥数语就能说通史蒂夫，而不是采取什么行动。

“我们没有在一起。就是炮友罢了。我跟你说他是我男朋友就是想让你放下我，史蒂夫，我走到这个极端真的太疯狂了。我甚至考虑过申请对你实行禁令。你明白吗？一个禁令！”

史蒂夫低下头，什么也没说。

“不能再这样下去了，史蒂夫。我希望你都明白了。希望你真的停手，希望你不再去想着复合了。这已经变得病态了。懂吗？”

还是没有回应。

“史蒂夫，”巴基继续说道，“你真以为这样做我就能重新回到你的怀抱吗？监视我，骚扰我？你 **真** 以为我会突然对自己说<哦，是的，该死，这太性感了，一个对我说的话毫不在意的家伙，我要跟他回去！>你在听吗？”

当史蒂夫再次抬起头时，他看上去非常非常地不开心。

“不，我知道。但如果我什么也不做，你还是不会回到我身边。”

巴基被他的傻气搞得头昏脑涨。

“这说明我 **不** 想回到你身边了，而你没有权利逼我。没什么可以挽回了。你只需要习惯这个想法：我不属于你了。”

史蒂夫站起身，紧锁着眉头。他取回巴基的空杯子，连同他自己那个还很满的杯子，一起放到了台面上。

“我知道你不属于我了。我只要你还爱着我。”

额，可你方法用的不对，巴基心想。但他的舌头粘在上颚，嘴巴黏糊糊的。他感到很疲惫。或许是惊慌过度的后遗症吧，而这一切都是为了一个正在床上安稳地睡着觉的家伙。上帝，他有时候真是个傻瓜。真傻。

史蒂夫回来后坐到他对面的搁脚凳上，那里原来是那个皮革扶手椅，托尼把它从他家取走了。他极其悲伤地看着他。

“我爱你，”他温柔地说道，“我很抱歉，巴基。我爱你。我没法就这么算了。我想象不了没有你的生活。我宁愿你讨厌我，也不希望你忘掉我。”

傻瓜，巴基心想，我永远都不会忘记你，但如果我开始讨厌你了，我会用两倍的速度把你从我的生活中抹去。

但这些话并没有说出口。事实上，他甚至张不开嘴。他看着史蒂夫。他的轮廓变得模糊。

靠，妈的，他心想，他妈的。

“对不起，巴基”，史蒂夫重复道，“我爱你。”

茶，巴基心想，是那该死的茶。这该死的混蛋往我的茶里下了药。

他在沙发上倒下。

还没等头挨着他们的旧海绵宝宝靠背垫，他的眼睛就已经闭上了。

TBC


	4. 一起入睡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫陷入了恐慌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目源于Porcupine Tree乐队Deadwing专辑中的Sleep Together  
> http://music.163.com/song/535402494/?userid=532092407 
> 
> 这首歌对于作者的创作起到了非常重要的作用，也是她一大部分的灵感来源。这首歌中有这样一段歌词 "Let's sleep together, right now/Relieve the pressure, somehow/Switch off the future, right now/Let's sleep forever"。这不是一首关于性的歌，而是关于自杀，可以说它非常贴近史蒂夫现在的精神状态。本章会涉及到一些抑郁情绪和精神创伤描写，希望不要给大家造成太大的困扰。祝各位阅读愉快！

史蒂夫彻底陷入了恐慌。

他不知道自己在做什么。

或者说是的，他很清楚自己在做什么。他知道自己度过了昏天黑地的一周，想着怎么在巴基有了新男友的情况下重获他的芳心。他知道 ~~监视~~ 盯梢没有给他带来任何帮助，而这一次，他得想个其他法子。他知道当巴基在他的卧室，他们的卧室出现时，自己的心都快因为看见他而幸福地跳出来了，直到他明白巴基是好心地来跟他做告别的。他知道在柜台后面准备茶水时，他瞟了一眼自己的安眠药，那是山姆唯一一次劝服他去医院时医生给他开的药，他告诉自己“这是唯一的办法了”，然后他用勺子碾碎了两片，放进巴基的杯子里并递给了他。

他知道当巴基不可避免地睡着时，他拿出他的手机，读了他的短信，然后给山姆回复道：一切都好。他当时在睡觉。但我们还是会花点时间心平气和地好好聊一聊。一时找不到我们的话也不用担心。然后他给布洛克·朗姆洛回复道：我想从现在起结束我们之间的一切。别再来我家了。

接着，他找出一个运动包，往里面塞了些自己和巴基的衣服，还带了些食物和几瓶水，然后把包挎在一个肩膀上，另一只肩膀扛着睡着的巴基。他一次又一次地祈祷，在乘电梯去停车场时，千万千万不要有人看到他们，而精神变态者的神一定站在了他这边，因为没人发现他们。他把巴基安置在蓝色雪佛兰皮卡的座位上后就出发了。

他绑架了巴基。

而现在，他陷入了恐慌。

该死的，他 **绑架** 了巴基。他醒了之后一定会非常愤怒的。更糟的是，他会离开，然后就再也不愿意见到他了。更更糟的是，他会因被绑架而报警（之前他就曾跟踪骚扰过他，还有什么会阻止他报警呢？），然后史蒂夫就要蹲监狱了。

他在距布鲁克林四十分钟车程的新泽西州伊丽莎白市，一家性用品商店门口停下皮卡车，进去买了一副手铐。金属的手铐。整个过程，包括进店、挑选、付款和离开的时间算在一起，仅仅只用了三分钟。巴基看起来只是在座位上睡着了——而事实上他也确实是睡着了——但史蒂夫不想冒被别人看到的风险，尽管现在天已经黑了。也是因为这一点他才从维尼格山开始就沿着I-278公路行驶，而不是穿过纽约市中心进入新泽西州。

手铐买好后他就离开了。他只有一个地方可去：那就是坐落在新泽西州清水湖畔的妈妈的老房子。那个房子隐藏在树林里，它足够隐蔽，不会有任何人来打扰的（也不会有人听见巴基的喊叫声，而这个想法令他不寒而栗），而且它离市区也比较近，便于他出门采买。

出了伊丽莎白市再行驶一小时就到了。史蒂夫的母亲还在世时，自从她选择离开纽约搬到乡下，他曾无数次地来这里看望她。四年前她去世了，打那时起他就只回来过两三次，但他一直没有想过要卖掉这个房子。

他到的时候，巴基显然还在睡着，史蒂夫把他留在了车里。他把车停到房子旁边，开着车灯以便于把他们的东西搬下去。屋子里面，家具上已经蒙了一层厚厚的灰尘，但借着手机的光亮做了些必要的调整后，他看到水电运行得还算正常。这已经是一种宽慰了。

在房子里巡视了一圈后（妈妈屋子里的这番景象并没有安抚他一直惊慌的心），他又返回车里去接巴基。他轻轻地把他从车里拉出来，把他抱在怀里带回了家。他把巴基放在沙发上时，他毫无反应。巴基的脸上已经完全卸下了不悦的面具，而在最近几个月，即便史蒂夫离他还有二十米远，他的脸上都会出现不愉快的表情，史蒂夫想拿相机拍下来，但他不会这么做，因为他知道他不会想留有此刻的记忆的，他还想吻他，但他依然不会这么做，因为巴基如果醒着的话一定会拒绝。

（不过如果巴基醒着，他也会对绑架说不的，但史蒂夫最终还是这么做了。）

他从塑料袋里拿出手铐，但立刻意识到沙发那里没有让他挂手铐的地方。

“妈的。”他低声骂道。

恐慌感更加强烈了，它就像鼓风机一样在太阳穴后面嗡嗡作响，史蒂夫感到头晕目眩，眼前冒着金星，他得坐下来整理一下思绪。呼吸，该死的。呼吸。一，二，三…他丧失了思考能力。他已经完全丧失了思考能力。

在很长一段时间的沉默和深呼吸后，他觉得自己好多了，于是站起身。由于他没法把手铐挂在沙发上，那么巴基就不应该再待在沙发上了。

他把手铐放进裤子后面的兜里，然后再一次抱起巴基把他带到了客房，他以前来看望母亲时就是在这个房间睡的。不仅仅是因为他不敢把巴基放到曾经属于妈妈的卧室（该死的，她在天上看到了会说些什么呢，她会怎么想她的绑架犯儿子呢），还因为客房的床有铁艺框架，他可以把手铐固定在栏杆上。

当手铐的“咔嚓”声在巴基的手腕上响起时，他依然没有睁开眼，史蒂夫觉得自己的心终于又落回到了肚子里。现在，他已经没有退路了。他把钥匙放在房间门口的家具上之后就出去了。

一，二，三，呼吸。

巴基醒来时可能会饿吧。史蒂夫走进厨房让冰箱重新开始工作，然后从包里拿出他带过来的食物，并把它们细心地摆放好，当关上冰箱门后，他开始哭了起来。

泪水来势汹涌。近几个月来，他哭了太多次，自从巴基离开后，他有时甚至会因一些与巴基完全无关的事物流泪，比如因为老邻居佩姬家的金鱼死了，或者正看着电视上的猫粮广告，但这次，他比任何一次哭得都凶。他止不住地流泪。他怎么会走到这一步？显然，他能做好的就只有伤害巴基这一件事。难怪他会离开了。

他坐在沙发上想冷静一下，他双手掩面，渐渐失去了时间概念，就那么一直坐着。当寂静的屋子突然发出金属碰撞的声音，他吓了一大跳。伴随着那个声音的还有一声呻吟。

“嗯…”

哦不。哦不。巴基醒了。

史蒂夫心里打着鼓。突然之间，他开始后悔所做的这一切，后悔没趁还有时间弥补时收手，后悔没在巴基还睡着时把他送回家，后悔买了这副手铐，后悔和那个女孩睡觉，后悔没真的自杀。他想告诉巴基不要怕，他不会伤害他的，但恐慌感让他立在原地。他手指冰凉，腿已经石化。他甚至都站不起来。

从走廊尽头那间客房中，呻吟声还在持续传来。金属的碰撞声也是一声接着一声。史蒂夫听着这些声音，整个人都僵住了，心也提到了嗓子眼。

“嗯…史蒂夫…？”

最开始巴基的声音是含糊不清的，但很快声音中就充斥着与史蒂夫一样的恐慌感。

“史蒂夫？！史蒂夫！！ **史蒂夫** **？！** ”

巴基一声接着一声地大喊着。

“ **史蒂夫** **！！！** ”

史蒂夫还从没听见他这样大喊过。就连那天，当他被小混混们从学校二楼的窗户推出去落到地上摔断了胳膊和腿，而巴基只能眼睁睁看着却无能为力时，他也没这样喊叫过。

“ **史** **—** **蒂** **—** **夫** **！！** ”

巴基的声音中是一种原始的恐慌，史蒂夫止住了眼泪。最起码，叫喊声让他的双腿又变得可以活动了。他站起身，用指腹擦干泪水，然后向走廊走去。

他走进客房时，巴基正盯着他，面色苍白，眼里噙满了泪水。

“哦上帝，”他嘟哝着，“哦上帝。史蒂夫，你都做了些什么啊？”

史蒂夫一言不发。他害怕一张嘴眼泪又会止不住地流，而他现在已经正式成为一名绑架犯了，他不能露出一丝软弱。他保持沉默看着巴基。

“你都做了什么啊，”巴基惊呼，“放了我，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫没有动。

“史蒂夫，”巴基重复道，“史蒂夫，宝贝，放了我。把手铐解开，好吗？”

史蒂夫还是一动不动。

“ **操他妈的，史蒂夫** ，”巴基大吼着，“ **放开我，靠，放开我，放开我，你这该死的精神变态！！** ”

的确如此。史蒂夫完全同意。哪个精神正常的男人会绑架他爱的人，把他困在妈妈的房子里还铐在床的铁栏杆上啊？他沿着门框滑落下来，把手肘放在膝盖，把头埋入膝间。

这时候不能表现出软弱。

“史蒂夫，”巴基换了哀求的声音说道，“行行好，别把我这样留在这儿。别把我铐在床上。史蒂薇，求你了。”

“如果我把手铐解开了，你会走的。”史蒂夫回答道，由于腿的遮挡他的声音闷闷的。

“不不不，不会的，”巴基说，“我向你保证，我不走，我保证，史蒂薇，你放开我…”

这一次，史蒂夫忍不住笑了出来，嘶哑的笑声让他自己都感到一阵脊背发凉。巴基立刻噤了声。

“别撒谎了，巴基。你我都知道你会走的。我把你绑架了，靠。你会逃离这里，然后跑到警察局告诉他们这一切，反正就算你没这么做，你也不会愿意再见到我了。”

巴基什么都没说。或许他不敢说谎了。

史蒂夫抬眼看向他。

“你会继续留在这里的，巴基。我跟你说过，我宁愿你恨我，也不愿你忘了我。”

“这一点很明确了，我不会忘记你的。”巴基摇着头低声说道。

史蒂夫站了起来。

“尝试着睡会儿吧。”

“睡觉？我刚醒，你这个疯子！因为你给我 **下了药** ，妈的！！”

他确实是个疯子，但这番话还是让他有些不好受。

“我知道。但现在我没有其他更好的提议了。晚安。”

等他关上了门，巴基又开始喊道：

“不不不， **不要** ， **史蒂夫** ！该死的，别丢下我自己， **别丢下我自己，史蒂夫** ，妈的， **留下来！！** 最起码把灯打开， **史蒂夫！！别把我自己一个人留在黑暗里！！** ”

史蒂夫叹了口气，又将门打开并开了灯。巴基早已泪流满面。

“别丢下我自己一个人。”他用破碎的声音低低说道。

“你虽然这么说，”史蒂夫回道，“但我们都心知肚明你并不想在此时此地见到我。”

他从裤子后面的兜里拿出手机在歌单里翻找（老天，他还在穿着那该死的独角兽T恤，巴基不想像从前那样再看见这件T恤了，也不想再看见他了吧）。

“我会给你放点音乐，如果你想的话。你想听吗？”

巴基疯狂地点着头，然后史蒂夫给他放了第一首歌——Maroon 5的Animals。一首关于猎食者和他的猎物的歌曲。真讽刺。有一瞬间，巴基觉得自己就要忍不住笑出声来，但随即他摇了摇头并闭上了眼睛。

史蒂夫把手机放在床对面的柜子上后就离开了房间。

他觉得自己永远不可能睡着，但当躺在妈妈的床上，他就像吃了安眠药后的巴基一样，很快就闭上了眼睛。

史蒂夫醒来的时候，天还是黑的，但这并不重要，因为母亲卧室的百叶窗一直是关着的，而且反正这个房子被茂密的树林包围着，屋子里一直都不会太过明亮。

旁边的房间里一直在传出他给巴基放的音乐声（这一次是另一首歌了），但除此之外他没有听见任何别的声音。他打开床头灯（那灯和他躺着的这张床一样，都已经积了一层厚厚的灰尘），看了一眼挂钟，四点了。凌晨或者下午，他很难说，但鉴于那嗡嗡作响的脑袋，他更倾向于现在是凌晨四点。

他再也睡不着了，于是就起床向巴基的房间走去。他之前留了门，便于听见巴基有没有重新开始喊叫；当他从门缝中探出头，他看见巴基醒着。他一动不动地躺在床上，两眼空洞地望着天花板。

等他走进房间时巴基才抬起头。他脸上的表情混乱而且复杂，史蒂夫只能从中辨认出几个：宽慰，厌恶，愤怒和忧伤。

“还好吗？”史蒂夫问道。

那一刻，巴基看他的眼神就像是要拧下他的脑袋当球踢，而史蒂夫——额，他不会真的怪罪他的。随后那看起来要杀人的眼神消失了，巴基重新变得面无表情。

“我想上厕所。”

哦。厕所。

这是一个他没有想过的却很值得思考的问题。如果巴基想要上厕所，他就得松开手铐。但如果松开了手铐，巴基就会逃跑。如果不放了他，他的膀胱就会爆炸，或者就得在床上解决。然后史蒂夫还是得解开手铐给他换床单。

他得想个法子。

至少，厕所里没有窗户。史蒂夫清空了里面所有的东西，除了厕纸（而且，他也不相信巴基用一个空心卷纸就能打倒他——但现在，他觉得让地板刷子消失一下比较好）。他还取下插在锁眼里的钥匙放进了自己的口袋。

问题是去洗手间的这个过程。

“听着，巴基，”他跪在床前说道，“你知道我不想伤害你的，也或许你不知道。在我做完这些之后，你或许会觉得你不认识我了，但我还是想告诉你，我不想伤害你。 **但是** ，我更不想让你逃走。所以如果你试图逃跑，我可能不得不通过伤害你来阻止你。你明白吗？”

巴基快速点头。

“那么我把手铐解开后你可不要试图逃跑。我比你跑得快。我会再把你抓回来。”

巴基颤抖了一下，而史蒂夫明白这是为什么。他也使自己感到害怕。

“我只是想尿尿，”巴基低声说道，“我不会逃跑的。”

而他确实也没有逃跑。史蒂夫为他解开了手铐，另一边还是挂在床上的铁护栏上（他不想冒巴基可能会用手铐链勒死自己的风险；当他看到巴基手腕处的紫色勒痕时，他觉得心脏上受了重重一击——显然，他在夜里没少挣扎——但不管怎样，现在后悔已经为时已晚了），然后他在外面把巴基锁在了厕所里。

漫长的十五分钟过后（巴基可能需要自己待一会儿，没有束缚的双手会让他觉得相对自由一些），他已经趁着这段时间在手铐处缠了一圈布，然后就听见了敲门的声音。

“我完事了。”

回去和来时一样：巴基走在前面，史蒂夫用力抓着他的手腕跟在后面。史蒂夫再次把巴基铐在床上时，他并没有反抗，即便眼神中闪过了一丝反感。

“现在你想做些什么呢？”他低声道。

史蒂夫冲他笑了笑。

“我完全不知道。”

“你想强jian我吗？”

这一次，史蒂夫睁大了双眼。

“强jian你？老天—— **不** ，我没想着 **强** **jian** 你。如果你不想的话我甚至都不会碰你。”

“我的英雄。”巴基苦涩地嘟哝着。

他说得没错。毕竟他们已经走到这一步了……但是史蒂夫并不想在他身后那张满是罪状的清单上再加上性qin这一条。

“史塔克会注意到我没去上班的，”巴基说，“他会报警的。”

“谢谢你提醒了我。我会跟他提前打好招呼的。”

这回轮到巴基睁大双眼了，而史蒂夫清楚地看到了他要为刚刚那番话后悔的那天。

“操，史蒂夫！”他忿忿地说道，“你到底是什么目的？你打算把我困在这儿一辈子吗？就因为我不会改变主意？现在我更不会原谅你了，你这个把我绑架了的疯子！”

“我知道”，史蒂夫说道，“我还没想把你长期监禁。事实上，我根本没想过。我只是不想让你再离开我了。”

巴基震惊地看着他。

“妈的，”他摇着头小声说道，“真是个精神变态。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫微笑着重复道。“你想吃点东西吗？”

巴基盯着他看了一会儿，然后点了点头。

“嗯。”

史蒂夫用之前带过来的那点可怜的食材给他做了一个三明治。他记得巴基不喜欢芥末，所以只放了蛋黄酱。等再回到卧室时，他把三明治亲自喂给他吃；他不想再冒着风险给他松开手铐了。

“还饿吗？”

“不饿了。”

“渴吗？”

“嗯。”

史蒂夫又给他拿了水，让他用吸管喝。巴基一边吞咽着水，一边用呆滞的表情凝视着他。

“你把我 **绑架** 了，”史蒂夫放下杯子后他最终开口说道，“我真的不敢相信。你为什么要这么做，史蒂夫？”

“我不知道，”史蒂夫承认道，“我很恐慌。我以为别无选择了。”

“当然有其他选择了！”巴基大声说道，“一个让我安安生生过日子的选择！”

“ **现在** 反正是没有其他选择了。”史蒂夫反驳道。（而这句话让巴基立刻闭了嘴）。

接下来，无论史蒂夫问他什么问题，他都一个字也不说了。半小时过后，史蒂夫放弃了。

早上的时候，史蒂夫打开了巴基房间里的百叶窗。

“我要出去买点东西。”他说。

自从晚上给他吃过东西之后，巴基就一直没有理他，但这一次，他突然从床上坐了起来（戴着手铐以最快的速度坐起来）。

“买东西？”他用带着惊恐的声音重复道。

“我得买点吃的和其他东西。一两个小时我就回来了。”

“那如果你不回来呢？”巴基不安地问道，“如果你出车祸死了，或者你半路失忆了，没人会知道我在这儿，在这鸟不拉屎的地方，在你妈妈的房子里被铐在床上！”

好吧，他知道自己在史蒂夫妈妈的房子里。从另一方面来讲，这很正常，因为他跟史蒂夫一起来过。他们甚至在此刻把他困住的这张床上做过ai。回忆，满满的回忆。

“我会回来的。”史蒂夫向他保证道。

“你怎么知道你能？！”巴基喊道，“或许你会发生什么意外，而我就要永远被困在这里了！别走，史蒂夫，求你！”

“但我必须得去，否则我们俩都会饿死在这儿的。”

“我不在乎！”

“听着，巴基，”史蒂夫耐心地说道，“我不会在路上死掉的，也不会在超市突然失忆。我不会把你留在这儿自生自灭的。好吗？”

“在兜里留张纸条，”巴基坚定地说，“上面写：如果我遭遇不测，请去清水湖畔的林中小屋放走被关在客房里的巴基。如果你没遭遇不测，没有人会翻你的兜，但这样一来，如果你出了事我还能有一线生机。”

史蒂夫忍不住笑了（虽然，他的神经可能已经很难很难感受到快乐了）然后翻了个白眼。

“好，如果这能让你安心的话。”

他在巴基的眼皮底下写好了这些话，然后放进牛仔裤的兜里。

“满意了吗？”

巴基没说话，只是耸耸肩。

“好了，那我走了。”

在走之前，他又检查了下巴基有没有被铐好，钥匙是否放在他够不到的地方，他是不是没法在自己不在的期间逃走。

“我不在的时候你想听听歌吗？”

巴基点点头，史蒂夫给他放了跟前一天晚上一样的歌单。这是他手机里仅有的一些歌了。

驾车去的话，超市离家并不算太远，在路上也就花了差不多一刻钟。史蒂夫先去了卖工具的货架，买了一些可以装在沙发上的大圆环，这样就可以滑动巴基的手铐链子。

不久之后，当他去卖蔬菜的货架时，巴基的手机在他裤子后面的兜里响了，他把它随身携带来着。史蒂夫的心跳到了嗓子眼，但这仅仅是一条短信。是史塔克。他给史蒂夫在早上七点钟发的内容回了信。嗨，托尼，如果你不介意的话，我想请几天假。我和史蒂夫有些问题要处理，我们两个人要花点时间解决一下。如果幸运的话，一切都会以相互理解告终的。算在我的工资上，好吗？史塔克回道：收到，巴恩斯男孩儿。和你的精神变态前男友相处愉快哦。

史蒂夫露出苦涩的笑。

至少，史塔克还没意识到巴基的失踪，而这足以减轻史蒂夫肩上的负担。他还需要说服娜塔莎，这可不是件容易的事。史蒂夫想了一个计划，但这需要巴基的帮助，可他不确定这个时候巴基还会不会配合。

他买了一些食物、生活必需品、大桶水，还有一个小电暖气，怕万一巴基觉得冷。他的大脑一片空白，他真的不知道在接下来几天，把前男友 **囚禁** 都需要些什么。

回到家后，他拿出食物，把它们放进重新通了电的冰箱中。他妈妈在死于癌症之前仅仅在这里住了两年；一应设施基本都是全新的。他把速冻蔬菜和披萨放进冷冻层，啤酒放到冰箱门上（这是给巴基准备的，他自己并不想喝酒），然后把谷物放进壁橱。

“史蒂夫？”巴基从卧室里叫他，“你回来了？”

“是的，巴基。”

他放下手里的其他东西过去看巴基，他在手铐允许的范围内轻微地换了个姿势。

“没有车祸，没有失忆。”他说，“我平安无事地回来了。”

当然了，巴基并没有笑。

“你都买什么了？”

“披萨，啤酒之类的东西。你饿了吗？”

“我去热一个披萨，好吗？”

“没有意式腊肠吧？”

“没有，没有。”

他记得巴基不喜欢意式腊肠。

趁着给披萨加热的时候，史蒂夫在沙发扶手处安了一个圆环。他妈妈要是看到他破坏了她九成新的沙发一定会生气的，但妈妈会因他做的很多事而生气的，总之，他猜想沙发这事在他所做的一切中算不上太严重。

“你想去客厅吗？”在安装好圆环并检查好结实性后他问巴基。

巴基看着他，脸上洋溢着带有希望的神情。

“你要把我的手铐解开了吗？”

“当然不是，”史蒂夫说道。（巴基的脸色立即沉了下来。）“但我想把你铐在那边。我们可以在电视上看看Netflix。”

“一起？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。

“我也没有什么重要的事要做。”

“那算了谢谢。”巴基用一种坚决的语气说道。

巴基在沉默中吃完了披萨，史蒂夫心想他或许应该让巴基一个人待一会儿——显然，巴基并不想与他共处一室。于是他打算去客厅读本书。差不多一个小时过后，卧室里响起巴基的声音。

“史蒂夫？我改变主意了，关于Netflix。”

很显然，对于巴基来说，时间流淌得比对于史蒂夫来说还要慢（但对史蒂夫而言，时间已经过得足够足够慢了）。

“而且我想去洗手间。”巴基补充道。

史蒂夫把他带去洗手间，像之前那次一样，时刻提防着巴基不要逃跑（安全起见，他把皮卡的车钥匙藏在了微波炉里），然后带他到客厅，把手铐扣在圆环上，巴基任由他这么做没有反抗。

“这个姿势还舒服吗？”他坐下时史蒂夫这样问道。

“这对你来说重要吗？”

“对我来说当然很重要。”史蒂夫坐在他旁边低声说道。

“你把我铐在床上。你让我不得不平躺着睡觉。我讨厌平躺着睡觉，史蒂夫！”

“你希望我把两副手铐扣在同一边的栏杆上吗？这样你就可以侧着睡了。”

“我希望你解开这些该死的手铐！”

史蒂夫在沙发上叹了口气。

“对不起，巴基。”

“对不起，我的屁股，”巴基嘀咕着，“精神变态。”

“你想看什么？”史蒂夫问。

“《劫持》。”巴基抱怨道。“怎么了？”当史蒂夫黑着脸看向他的时候，他补充道，“是你问的我。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。

“因为你觉得绑架你我很开心吗？”

“那你 **放了我** 啊！！！”巴基吼道。

“不行。”

“不管怎么说，你总不能把我关在这里一辈子啊！而且等我离开这儿了，史蒂夫，我向你保证你会后悔的！”

“我知道，”史蒂夫说，“正因如此我才不能放你走。”

一半是这个原因吧。诚然，他不太想在监狱里度完余生，但毕竟他曾想过自杀：这足以说明他并不为接下来要面对的事感到担心。真正的原因是，他不想让巴基在他的生命里消失，就是这么愚蠢的原因，而巴基从这里离开后，这件事毫无疑问地会发生。

史蒂夫想： **我可以杀了他，然后再自杀。**

在这短暂的一瞬间，他的大脑因这个想法带来的恐惧而嗡嗡作响，然后他低下了头。 **妈的该死的臭混蛋。精神病患者罗杰斯。你这个大变态。**

如果山姆在这儿，或许他会跟他说，他只是太绝望了，是恐慌和恐惧控制了他，他不是真的想杀死巴基，因为他爱巴基，不对，他只是不想失去他，他现在有心理障碍，是抑郁控制了他，并不是他本人的意愿。

但山姆没有在那儿为他开脱。这里只有他，和他那在大脑的虚无中回响的恐怖想法。

“那我们看《怪奇物语》第二季吧？”巴基提议道，他对史蒂夫内心的动荡毫不知情。

史蒂夫放了第二季。正好，他们一起看了第一季。这几乎是一项家庭活动了。

看着电视里播放的第一集（巴基欣然同意再看一遍），他极力地忍住不让泪水流下来。

TBC


	5. 异教徒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目源于Twenty-One pilots的Heathens  
> http://music.163.com/song/447926889/?userid=532092407 
> 
> 这首歌讲述的是精神变态者/精神病患者。

第二天。

绑架的第二天。

 **巴基** 被 **史蒂夫** 绑架的第二天。

**史蒂夫** 。

**史蒂夫** 。

史蒂夫绑架了巴基，妈的。巴基总是一遍又一遍地徒劳地想着这件事情（因为一切都无所谓了，现在他有 **很多** 时间去思考），他不明白史蒂夫， **史蒂夫** ，他的史蒂薇怎么能把他绑架了。他不明白究竟是什么闪过他的脑海让他走入这种极端，让他碾碎安眠药放进他的杯中并递给了他（因为他们在看《怪奇物语》时，巴基问了他具体是怎么做的）。

不管怎么说，无论是以流浪汉的形象出现，还是不间断地监视，他都大大地低估了史蒂夫抑郁的程度。因为只能这么解释了；巴基无法相信他的前男友，他儿时的伙伴一直都是一个精神变态而他却全然不知。总之，这种可能性是微乎其微的；他对精神变态者的了解仅限于在《美国精神病人》中所读和在《汉尼拔》中所见，但他们的共性似乎是无法感知情感，但这是与史蒂夫正好相反的。

史蒂夫只是生病了。一定是这样的。他在抑郁中挣扎，是抑郁在他耳边低语着自杀和绑架这些无比疯狂的想法。

而最糟糕的可能是，尽管发生了这一切，尽管他往巴基的茶里下药，把他铐在床上，但在巴基所表现出来的憎恨与不满背后，他还是难以自制地爱着史蒂夫。当厌恶仍然无法超越多年来深沉的爱意之时，如何才能停止去爱一个人呢？当巴基依然忘不了陪伴了他一生的那个善良可爱的史蒂夫时，他是否应为此感到自责呢？

即便这是有悖于天性的，但对他的爱仍然超越了对自己的。当他看见史蒂夫抿紧嘴唇或者睁大双眼去忍住眼泪时，他会感受到一种强烈的悲伤，他想靠近他抱抱他，就像他之前一直做的那样。

但他却不能拥他入怀。手铐让他无法移动那么远的距离。

现在的情况十分复杂以至于让他连续好几个小时都无法合眼。他清楚地看见史蒂夫完全不知道自己在做什么，他生活在恐慌之中，除此之外没有其他的了，而巴基发自内心地可怜他；但从另一方面来说，他非常非常地想要逃走。他并不想在史蒂夫妈妈的房子里，在客房中度过余生。可惜了，他曾经在这个地方留下过许多美好的回忆…但如今却都被毁于一旦。就像史蒂夫在手机上给他放的音乐一样，他或许要讨厌Maroon 5一辈子了。

如果他还活着的话。

有时候，他会问自己这样一个问题。尽管对他恶语相向，但他知道史蒂夫没有疯；可他总是透过一个全黑的滤镜去看待事物，也是这个滤镜浸染了他的思想。如果他都能把他绑架，谁能保证他就不会把他杀害呢？巴基还是觉得这不可能，但他已经不认识史蒂夫了。他无法预料他的行为。

目前来说，他的行动计划是这样的：尽可能表现得温顺（即便有时候他还是会忍不住愤怒地大喊），消除史蒂夫的不信任感，然后等过几天他放松警惕的时候，再伺机逃走。

另一种解决办法就是史蒂夫放他走。一旦史蒂夫能听进去他说的话了，他很想尝试着劝服史蒂夫，但他已经觉得有一半的可能是以失败告终了。就算他承诺不去警察局报案，不在史蒂夫的生活中消失也是徒劳的，总之，史蒂夫不会相信的。而不相信是对的。（或许他还没彻底下定决心去报案，但是他有一半确定会为了不再见到史蒂夫而搬到巴塔哥尼亚。）

最后一种情况就是他的朋友们发现了他的失踪。但是史蒂夫大概已经给他们发过短信，叫他们不必担心了，而且不幸的是，之前匆匆前往香港的经历对他也很不利。他的朋友们会觉得不应该去找他：已经有一个前例了。

第一个晚上，也就是前一天晚上，被一种无以名状的悲伤笼罩着。他们看完了一整季的《怪奇物语》第二季，然后史蒂夫把巴基带到客房，中途上了个厕所，把他的手铐挂在了同一侧的栏杆上，给他盖好被子，然后自己也去睡觉了。

当然，巴基一整晚都没睡，除了那半个小时，他梦到史蒂夫将他掐死，随后他惊醒过来，浑身颤抖着，流了一身的汗。

然后第二天开始了。

史蒂夫走进卧室时，他的头发乱得像个鸡窝，而他带着困倦的神情让巴基想起了出轨之前在他身边苏醒的每一个幸福的早晨。

现在连出轨都显得没那么重要了，这简直太疯狂了。

“睡得还好吗，巴基？”他问。

巴基恶狠狠地看了他一阵。 **睡得好吗？** 不好，蠢蛋，我被绑架了，你怎么会觉得我睡得好呢？然后他想起自己要表现得温顺，于是他压抑住怒火。

“我想洗个澡。”他说。

从昨天晚上开始，这个想法就一直萦绕在脑海中了。自从来了这里，他甚至还没刷过牙。幸好卫生间有洗手池，他还可以洗洗手。

史蒂夫盯着他。巴基立刻就明白他恐慌了。他应该是没有想过洗澡这件事，因为他自己看起来都已经很久没洗过澡了。

“我不会逃走的，”他说，“让我洗个澡吧。”

“等等。”史蒂夫说道。

然后他离开了房间。

巴基立刻就明白了问题所在：他的卧室、卫生间和客厅，这些他能去的所有地方都在一楼，但是浴室在二楼，他需要做更多准备。

漫长的几分钟过后，当史蒂夫再次出现时，手里面拿了一截撕好的毛巾，脸上则是一副沉重的表情。

“我要给你戴一个蒙眼巾。”他说。

“一个 **什么** ？”巴基喊道，“为什么？”

“为了把你的眼睛蒙上。”

“这个我知道！但是为什么啊？”

“为了让你多个障碍，如果你试图逃走的话。”

巴基忍不住翻了个白眼。

“他妈的，史蒂夫！我不会逃走的。但我 **真的** 想洗个澡。让我洗个澡吧，操！”

史蒂夫思考了一会儿，然后他把蒙眼巾放到了巴基床对面的五斗橱上。

“下面是一些规定，”他皱起眉说道，“第一条：我得跟你一起去浴室。”

“ **什么？！** ”巴基再一次大声喊道，“我自己可以洗！”

这一次，是史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

“是的，我能想象在过去的26年里，没有我你自己也很可以洗得很好。但浴室里有个窗户。我不想冒险。”

“我不会从 **房子的二楼** 跳出去的，史蒂夫，你彻底患了妄想症！”

“我知道我有妄想症。这一点接受还是拒绝。”

“好吧，接受，”巴基叹道，“然后呢？”

史蒂夫想了想。

“我觉得这一条就够了。显然，你不可以刮胡子。除非我买了电动剃须刀。”

巴基必须竭尽全力地控制自己不发出无奈地抗议声。

“上帝啊，史蒂夫，你真的觉得我会为了逃离这里而用刮胡刀袭击你吗？而且是个一次性的刮胡刀？”

“不，”史蒂夫神情黯然地说道，“我还以为我永远都不会绑架你呢，但你看看现在。我们无法相信对彼此的了解了。”

好吧，行，他说的也不是没有道理。

 **这是谁的错呢？** 他苦涩地想着。

“如果我想到了其他规定，我再跟你说。现在，如果你接受的话，我们就走吧。”

“好。”巴基叹气道。

反正，他也没得选择。

浴室在楼上，旁边是一间闲置的卧室、厕所和一个阁楼，那间阁楼是史蒂夫妈妈给他留作画室用的。那里还有几幅未完成的画作，其他的都挂在了墙上，而巴基看到它们的时候感到非常震惊。它们曾经是明快的，充满色彩的。从什么时候起，这些画开始变得色彩单一，非黑即灰了呢？这不是从出轨后开始的。在那之前就已经这样了。

或许史蒂夫在他们分手之前就已经陷入抑郁了，而失业只是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。这不能为他的所作所为开脱，但是它最起码说明了一些问题。

如果情况就是这样，巴基真的完全没有察觉到，而他忍不住扪心自问，是不是一切都是因为他对史蒂夫不够上心。

突然间，这个想法就像在他的思想里打开了一扇门，他发现自己开始从另外一种角度，套用另一种思维来看待这件事。或许他之前没太在意。他把史蒂夫和那个女孩捉jian//在床的那天，他想起来史蒂夫给他发了一条短信说非常需要和他谈谈，而巴基却回复说他要工作而且要晚点回家，之后再谈。

他又回想了一下，他几乎每晚都工作到很晚。的确如此：他确实没太关注史蒂夫。或许他真的没发现这么大的一个事？抑郁症？

或许是他造成了他的抑郁？

这个想法使他不知所措。是不是事实上他才是造成这一切的原因呢？如果是，那么是不是因为他的缺少关心才将史蒂夫推向了别人的怀抱呢？这个念头在他的喉咙处和心里都打上了一个结。

或许他之前对史蒂夫不够上心。或许是因为自己的错误才走到今天这种境地。

 **不，不，** 他用力地想道。那么多人都患有抑郁症。这不能作为他们出轨并且绑架前任的理由。而且现在还不确定史蒂夫到底在遭受着什么；这只是他认为比较合乎逻辑的猜测罢了，史蒂夫和山姆从来没跟他提起过一个字。

背后肯定还有其他原因。也许是压力。史蒂夫从前在工作上承受着巨大的压力。再加上失业，分手，他可能就这么崩溃了。不，事实上，他就是这么崩溃了。

那么总之，追究为什么会变成这样真的还重要吗？他更应该专注于当下。现在，史蒂夫正把他领进浴室。

很显然，史蒂夫事先挪走了一切不必要的东西：浴室里只剩下了一条毛巾和一瓶沐浴露，还有他的一些衣服，都叠好了放在一个家具上。他吃惊地看着这些衣服。

“你还给我带了衣服？”

史蒂夫没有回答。他认得这些衣服：在去香港前他把这些衣服留在了公寓。现在再次看到它们，他的心里起了不小的波动：就像是房子在火灾中被烧毁后又重新找回了电视遥控器。

但是他咬紧牙关，决定不把心里所想说出来。

“接下来怎么做？”他冷冷地问道，“有什么特殊 **规定** 吗？”

“脱衣服，洗澡，擦干，穿上衣服。我看着你做。”

这是巴基第一次因在史蒂夫面前脱衣服而感到不适。也是他第一次没有因此而感到一丝兴奋。他看了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫也正看着他，这也是他第一次没有从他的眼神中看出丝毫欲望。他只是冷漠地观察着他的一举一动。他观察着他，以便于在他做出第一个要逃跑的动作时就及时发现。他观察着他，却没有在看他。

巴基不知道应该感觉到恼火还是安心。目前来说，他会更倾向于后者。史蒂夫说过不会强//jian他，巴基也非常希望他能遵守诺言。他们真的不需要这个。现在的处境已经很艰难了。

当热水在他身上流过时，巴基暂时忘掉了这些烦恼，享受着此刻的幸福。他愉快地洗着头发（即便是用沐浴露而不是用洗发露，而且这还会使发梢变得干枯，但他还是应该为有东西可以洗头而感到高兴），他甚至渐渐忘了史蒂夫正在浴室里监视着他。

他擦干身体，换好了自己干净的衣服，有一刻，他觉得情况也没有那么严重。他感觉自己准备好对史蒂夫多一些理解和同情了，或许，通过谈话他们可以找到一个解决办法。

他盼着史蒂夫将他带到客厅然后和他谈谈。（要么是这儿，要么是卧室，而那间该死的卧室让他感到害怕。）像往常一样，史蒂夫在沙发安好的圆环上滑动手铐的链子。

“你也应该洗个澡。”巴基说道。

也许洗个澡对他能有放松的功效，就像对自己一样。就算没有达到这种效果，至少巴基也不会再闻到他了。（很难对绑架自己的人说他闻起来很臭。）

史蒂夫耸耸肩，脸上一副犹豫不决的神情，而巴基坚持着说道。

“史蒂夫，去洗个澡。你已经把我铐起来了，你回来的时候我还是在这儿的。”

史蒂夫注视着他（上帝啊，他目光呆滞得有些吓人，现在他的脑袋里在想什么呢？）最终点了点头。

“我马上回来。”

史蒂夫回来了，他一定洗了个全世界最快的澡，因为他的头发还油油的，看起来仍然像个鸡窝，那股味儿一点都没消失。但是至少，他脱下了那该死的独角兽T恤，而巴基觉得这样好多了。

“你感觉好点了吗？”巴基问。

史蒂夫发出一丝嘶哑的笑声。

“是你在问我这个问题？”

嗯。好吧。是的。

“你不想坐下来吗？”巴基小心翼翼地说道，“我们可以谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

谈拉普兰的企鹅，混蛋。

“坐下吧，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫坐了下来，他看起来非常疲惫，巴基觉得他看见一个人形的装着砖的袋子在沙发上散落开来。

“听着，史蒂夫，”当史蒂夫抬眼看向他的时候说道，“你打算做什么？”

“我不知道。”

“我们不能一直待在这儿。”

巴基想：不要在他们之间建立一道隔墙，要把他们放在同一阵营。如果史蒂夫觉得巴基是跟他站在同一边的，一切都会变得容易起来。

“为什么不能？”

巴基尽力忍着不让自己发火。（这真的太难了。）

“因为我们的朋友们会纳闷我们在做什么。其次，你没有工作，我也不上班了，我们没有经济来源，而你的存款不足以支撑我们在这里度完余生。（巴基没有提 **自己的** 存款。毫无疑问史蒂夫会把它取走然后继续监禁他。）最后一点，你早晚都要把我放了。你明白吗？”

“我不能把你放走，巴基。”史蒂夫看着他说道，就像在看着一个傻瓜。

“跟我解释一下原因。”

“因为我不想失去你。”

别发火，别发火。

“史蒂夫，你真的觉得把我 **囚禁** 起来就能重新得到我吗？你真的认为你的计划行得通吗？”

“不能，”史蒂夫说，“我很清楚不能。但如果我把你放了只会变得更糟。我做了一件天大的蠢事，巴基，我都明白，但是现在，我不能穿越回去。”

“可以啊！”巴基喊道，声音有些太尖锐了，“当然可以了，史蒂夫，你可以回到过去！”

史蒂夫向他投去恳求的目光。

“这种生活不能让你开心吗？在这个屋子里过只有我们的二人世界？”

仁慈的上帝啊。

“如果能有选择我才会开心！”巴基（在这个决定要保持冷静的时期）吼道。 “你这个大混蛋！你强行把我带到这里，还把我铐在床上和沙发上，你怎么会认为在这种情况下我还愿意跟你共处一室呢？！这个房子已经让我觉得害怕了，而你却想让我在这儿待一辈子？！妈的，史蒂夫，现实一点吧，操！”

史蒂夫垂下头，巴基咬着嘴唇。责骂绑架他的人：真是个超级超级棒的主意呢，巴恩斯，干得漂亮。这样做他一定会放你走呢。

而他身旁的史蒂夫保持着沉默。巴基知道他快要哭了，却不知道该说些什么来平稳他的情绪（诚然，他本不应发火，可他刚才喊的那些都是 **真话** ），但就在此刻，史蒂夫的手机在巴基的房间响了。

史蒂夫起身去拿手机。显然，那是他的短信提示音。史蒂夫忧心忡忡地盯着屏幕回到客厅，然后从大衣兜里翻出巴基的手机（巴基发誓，如果有一天从这儿逃走了，他一定不会再用他的生日做锁屏密码了）。

“妈的。”他嘟哝着。

“出什么事了？”巴基用一种轻松的语调问道。

“没什么。”

他知道史蒂夫不相信他，而且不会跟他透露一个字，但是他大概猜到发生什么了：某个人，或许是娜塔莎往巴基的手机发了短信，但是史蒂夫把它忘在兜里了，见一直没有回复，他/她很担心，这才联系了史蒂夫。

“是娜塔莎，对吗？”

史蒂夫用一种被看透了的眼神看了他一眼。猜对了，巴基想，太简单了。

“她说什么了？”

“她问你是不是和我在一起呢。我回答说是的。”

回答得很巧妙，这甚至不算是撒谎。

“但这并不会让她安心的。我之前一直说不想再见到你了。她会纳闷我在跟你干什么。”

“我告诉过史塔克我们要去个地方一次性地解决所有问题，”史蒂夫心不在焉地回答道，“还说可能要花点时间。”

“托尼也许会相信。娜塔莎会想确认一下的。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫说，“我希望一个简简单单的短信就能使她满意。”

问题是，就算娜塔莎觉得哪里不对劲，也不会想到史蒂夫 **绑架** 了巴基。这真的难以想象，而且她还不知道史蒂夫之前一直在骚扰他（上帝啊他真后悔对她隐瞒了这点）。她会寻求巴基这边的确认，之后或许才能接受史蒂夫在短信里跟她说的话。

这下巴基真的陷入困境了。

与此同时，巴基的手机响了。史蒂夫脸色大变。

“她来电话了。”他说。

他的面色苍白。巴基有些可怜他。

于是他决定做一件极其荒唐的事。

“接起来，把它递给我。”他说。

史蒂夫狐疑地看了他一眼。

“你要把一切告诉她，对吗？”

“我要跟她说一切都好。我们会妥善解决的，史蒂夫，好吗？你相信我吗？”

“不相信。”

“不管怎么说，如果你不接电话，她就会知道一定是发生了什么。你了解她的。”

娜塔莎从不放过任何细节。她就像个斗牛犬。正是这一点让她成为了一名好警察。史蒂夫和他都清楚这一点。

“让我证明给你看你可以相信我，史蒂夫。接电话。”

反正，他没有选择了。

他用手指在屏幕上滑动，然后打开免提，把巴基的手机拿近了一些。

“喂？”

“巴基？”娜塔莎问道，“还好吗？”

那一刻，巴基真想不顾对史蒂夫的承诺，哭诉着，“小娜！我被囚禁了！”但他知道这样做会发生什么：史蒂夫会挂断电话，把他塞进皮卡车开往更远的另一个地方，那里或许连热水和Netflix都没有。

“挺好的，小娜。”他努力让自己的语气显得再平常不过。

“你没回我短信。”

她的声音听起来那么遥远而且有杂音。他不太能理解所有词。这里的信号应该是很差。

“对不起。我和史蒂夫正在谈话。我们需要安静一些。我忘看手机了。对不起啊。”

“你确定你一切都好吗？”

妈的。她肯定是从他的声音中听出了什么。

“嗯嗯，小娜。多谢你的关心。我过会儿再打给你，好吗？等我们都解决好了。”

“好的。加油。”

“谢谢。”

史蒂夫挂断电话后，巴基问自己是不是犯了一生中最大的错误。而且，史蒂夫还是难以置信地看着他。

“你为什么这么做？”

**因为我没得选择啊，妈蛋。**

“因为我觉得我们真的可以好好谈谈，试着解决这个问题。这样一来，或许你可以慢慢相信我。”

史蒂夫冲他苦涩的一笑。

啊，好吧。可能不会立马就相信他。唉。

但反正，他还有的是时间。

第四天快结束的时候，巴基意识到和史蒂夫一起被困在这个房子里也没有那么糟糕。

不过，是的，当然了，他一直被铐着，这很糟糕。而被铐着毫无快乐可言。同时这种行为也很恶劣。

但是屋子里还挺暖和的（史蒂夫买了烧炉子的东西），他可以天天洗澡（在监视下，但已经挺好的了），他还可以随便看Netflix（史蒂夫甚至让他选择频道），等看电视看够了，他们就会玩儿大富翁或者猜谜大挑战。事实上，这几乎有点像以前两个人都失业在家时过的生活了。只是现在缺少了性。

当巴基觉得这一切都很“平常”时，他拉了拉裹着布条的手铐，提醒自己还在被囚禁监禁。他没的选择。

“你想让我给你剪剪头发吗？” 第五天早上，他不假思索地问道。

史蒂夫笑了笑，笑容里掺杂着讽刺和难以置信。

“你想让我给你剪刀，是吗巴基？真的吗？”

“史蒂夫，你我都知道我不会用剪刀去刺伤你的。”

“啊是吗，我们都知道吗？你可能是知道，我不知道。”

史蒂夫依旧不信任他。不过在卸下手铐去厕所或者浴室时，表现出很强的纪律性总归没错。

还有一些东西在他晚上难以入眠时支撑着他（他还是无比讨厌这间卧室，即便他没跟史蒂夫说）：那就是意识到史蒂夫不会对他造成什么身体上的伤害。可不是所有被囚禁的人都这么走运的。而巴基问自己为什么对此这么笃定—毕竟，史蒂夫已经证明过他可以绑架他了—但是他了解他的内心深处。就像他知道自己永远不会用一把剪刀刺伤史蒂夫，即便这是他唯一一次逃走的机会。

也许正是这一点让他决定试试运气。

“你不想跟我一起睡觉吗？”

史蒂夫睁大着双眼看着他，眼球都快从眼眶里出来了。

“ **什么？** ”

“我讨厌自己睡，”巴基承认道，“在这间该死的卧室。和我一起睡吗？”

史蒂夫沉默地看了他良久。马上就到他们的睡觉时间了（史蒂夫总是在将近23点的时候关电视，他总是在早上六七点钟起床；一般来说，巴基能睡上两到三个小时，好的时候能睡四个小时，这意味着夜里他会被铐在床上，在百无聊赖中度过将近四个小时的时间）。

而那是最可怕的时刻了。显然，这也不代表跟史蒂夫在同一个房间睡他就能睡着。他希望这能让他回想起那幸福且有安全感却又遥远的过去，并在那里找寻一丝安慰。

长远来看，这或许会有助于他赢得史蒂夫的信任，然后让他放松警惕以便伺机逃走。这才是他真正的目的。

史蒂夫的回答却很明确。

“不。”

“为什么？”

“那你呢，你为什么问我这个？”

“我跟你说了。我不喜欢自己睡。”

“所以，你想跟我一起睡。那个绑架你的人。那个正在毁掉你人生的家伙。”

他还不傻，这也是个问题。

“我很无聊，”巴基承认，“我睡不着。我在烦躁中消磨剩下的时间。”

“你想吃点安眠药吗？”

“不！”巴基喊道。

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇。

“我可以把你放在客厅，如果你更喜欢这样的话。你醒的时候可以看看电视。这样不会很舒服，但是还凑合。”

反正戴着手铐，即便睡在床上也不是很舒服。

“那么你不愿意喽？”

“不，我不愿意，巴基。我不想跟你一起睡。”

“为什么？你是怕忍不住扑向我吗？”

“不是。我不想放松警惕，仅此而已。”

狗娘养的。

（对不起啊，莎拉）

“而且，我不想跟你睡，因为之后你会把这个和你被绑架联系在一起，我不想这样。”

有趣。

“你认为这会给我造成一些心理阴影？对于现在来说，这改变不了什么，不是吗？而且我们从这里出去后不太可能重新再一起睡了。”

史蒂夫冲他笑笑，而巴基后悔说了刚才那番话。总是假装顺着史蒂夫的方向说，总是让他觉得他们还有未来。然而这是基本规则。傻瓜。

“ **我的话** ，我不想让它跟绑架你这件事联系在一起”，史蒂夫说，“我们一起睡觉的时光给我留下了很多美好的回忆，而我不希望玷污这些回忆。”

应该在绑架我之前就想到这一点的，我的朋友。

总而言之。失败。

“好吧。所以，我能在客厅睡吧？”

“我给你拿被子。”

巴基看着Netflix睡着了。

他几乎感觉是在自己家了。几乎。

TBC


	6. Ancestral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基试图逃跑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目源于Steven Wilson的Ancestral，这首歌非常适合本章的情节氛围  
> http://music.163.com/song/30841288/?userid=532092407
> 
> （啊我纠结了好久这章要不要翻题目，这个词是祖先的/祖传的意思，翻译成中文怎么看怎么觉得怪异，我听了歌感觉跟祖先也没什么太多联系，而且这章也没讲祖先如何如何，索性就不翻了XD。后面的章节名我大概也不翻了，像原作一样直接把英文放上去好了，反正她也没翻成法语哈哈哈）

巴基想知道当初莎拉为什么要搬来这里住。即便没有被监禁，他也觉得这栋房子冷冷清清的——几年前，他在第一次和史蒂夫一起来看望她的时候就有这种感觉了（当然了，他没有把这种想法说出去）。这个房子很漂亮，粉刷一新的墙壁和清晰的房屋架构，而且地上都铺着地毯还有随处可见的靠背垫，看起来非常舒适又别致，但它的三面都是树，日光很难照射进屋子里，而第四面只有一块小草坪，上面满是树桩，有一条林荫小路通往公路和清水湖。

（最后几点是巴基根据记忆构建出来的。自从上次来这里帮史蒂夫把他妈妈的东西都收纳到箱子里之后，他就再也没看过这栋房子外面的样子。）

更糟的是，房子已经积满了灰尘和蜘蛛网。史蒂夫稍微打扫了一下，主要清洁了一下厨房，因为之前史蒂夫把他们的三明治放在台面上时并没有沾上灰，至于其他地方，史蒂夫便没怎么打扫。（巴基对此没有感到很惊讶。这家伙连给自己洗头都费劲。不过昨天巴基成功地让他洗了头，这已经是个极大的胜利了。）

“今天几号了？”他问。

“十四号。”

所以他已经被关在这里十天了。他觉得自己的生活与其说恐怖不如说已经正常化了，他还是一直没能摆脱这样的想法。有时候，他会怀疑自己是不是为了适应现在的情况，强行忽视了一切戏剧化的元素。他在想出去之后再回过头看现在的一切时，他又会作何想法。

他不知道外面的世界正发生着什么。他们有Netflix，但是没有有线频道，也没有广播，而且史蒂夫不想让他使用手机。当他问关于时事的问题时，史蒂夫会耸耸肩；倒不是因为他不想让巴基知道（至少他是这么想的），而是因为他似乎毫不关心，就像他不关心达/赖/喇//嘛穿了什么颜色的袜子一样。（如果他穿袜子的话。事实上，巴基对此不是很确定。）

也许史蒂夫只是想让两个人生活在他们的小世界里，没有任何人和事可以打扰他们。这也不是不可能。

渐渐地，巴基觉得自己开始重新赢得史蒂夫的信任了。去卫生间的时候，他不再牢牢抓着他的手腕了。（当然，他还是会一直跟着他，而且还是在门外把他锁在里面。）巴基洗澡的时候，他也开始看看手机，而不是像以前一样一直盯着他了。（即便他还是会在浴室里待着）。总体上来说，他降低了防备。

巴基想，不久之后他就可以试着逃跑了。

当然了，他尝试过说服史蒂夫放他离开。这种感觉很糟糕，因为就像老虎机一样，总是有些硬币看起来马上就要掉落了。每一次，史蒂夫都是一副做错了事的样子，而巴基总感觉史蒂夫会放了他，巴基每一次都盼啊，盼啊……

可最后，没有。史蒂夫又重新换上让人捉摸不透的表情，然后转移话题，而巴基在心里默默悲伤地呐喊。又失败了。

说服是行不通了，时间也无法改变史蒂夫的主意。巴基有些失去耐心了。

他在脑中思考着计划。没有准备的话，他肯定会失败，如果他没成功逃出去，史蒂夫会更加严格地看管他。基于看过的所有与绑架相关的电影，他知道该怎么做了。

理想情况下，他应该在早上逃跑。首先得保证早上八九点的时候就已经从史蒂夫那里逃脱了，路上或许会有一辆汽车，因为有人要去上班。其次，史蒂夫总是在早晨的时候最没有精神，似乎每走上一步都要花费好大力气，而且他的思维应该也不会很活跃。最后一点，如果他成功远离了史蒂夫，离夜幕降临应该还有几个小时。他考虑过这个问题；黑夜或许会有利于他躲避史蒂夫，尤其是在树林里，但是他也极有可能迷路，从而找不到要走的路，而且，十一月中旬的夜晚太冷了，他没有足够的装备抵御寒冷。靠，他甚至没有鞋子。史蒂夫从来不给他鞋穿。他得在实施逃跑计划之前要两双袜子，再要一件毛衫，希望这样能缓解一些在室外地面上奔跑的痛苦。

上帝啊。好像没等实施就已经失败了。

但是他没有选择了。

“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫低声说道。

巴基惊讶地看向他。他正在客厅的扶手椅上读书，而巴基还像往常一样正躺在沙发上看Netflix。

“什么？”

“你一直在叹气，”他解释道，“对不起，巴基。”

“如果你真的感到抱歉，就放我走吧。”

史蒂夫的脸上还是他提到这个话题时那一如既往的神情，一半是“我也想放你走，我也跟你一样被困在这里”，一半是“但如果你走了，一切就都结束了”。

但总是第二个选择占了上风。巴基又叹了一口气。

“你觉得有一天我们可以出去吗？”他没什么信心地问道。

“出去？”

“对，出去。离开这个房子。天气好的时候去康尼岛转转。你还记得上次我们去那里的时候，我非得让你骑赛科龙摩托车吗？”

“然后我吐了？”

史蒂夫笑了，这是这些天来第一次，巴基没有在他的笑容里看到悲伤或是苦涩，仅仅是由美好回忆带来的愉悦。这种变化是惊人的。那一瞬间，他觉得心在胸膛里漂浮着。他最近几乎要忘记这一点了，但显然，即使十天的监禁也不足以阻止他爱着史蒂夫。爱着那个正常的史蒂夫，而不是那个经常满脸悲伤把他囚禁在林中小屋的苍白的复制品。爱着那个会微笑会大笑，会温柔地打趣巴基，早上给他煮鸡蛋煎培根的史蒂薇。（在这里，唯一的早餐就是谷物食品。史蒂夫不想准备除此之外的任何早餐。）

“那是超级赞的一天，”巴基微笑着，“还有娜塔莎的生日，你还记得吗？”

“你打扮成芭蕾舞演员那次吗？我甚至觉得现在我手机里还有照片呢。”

“不是吧，真的吗？给我看看！”巴基大喊着从沙发上坐了起来。

史蒂夫微笑着站起来，去厨房的柜台找手机。他在相册里翻找着然后把手机递到巴基面前给他看。

“喏你看。”

“我的天！”

巴基笑了。他已经忘了当时有多排斥那件衣服了。

“粉色很配我，不是吗？”

“我倒是觉得芭蕾舞短裙的薄纱再配你不过了！”

笑改变了这一切。有一刻，巴基忘记自己被囚禁了；他只是和史蒂夫待在家里度假。要不是史蒂夫突然浑身绷紧，他还没意识到已经将头靠在了他的肩膀。

当然了，当他再次挺直坐好时，愉快的时光已经逝去了。史蒂夫又重新变得阴郁悲伤起来。巴基暗暗诅咒自己。好不容易等来了可以忍受的一刻。

而“可以忍受”对他们来说已经很好了。

有时候，巴基会觉得时间停滞了。每一天都是以同样的方式开始和结束。有时，史蒂夫会洗洗头发，这会带来一丝新鲜感。有一次，巴基甚至真正地洗了一次澡，水热得刚刚好，他洗了整整半小时，史蒂夫在门旁给他读着书。

他数着日子，让自己的生活变得有节奏。现在，已经十五天了。

逃跑就在今日了。

等史蒂夫起床并和他在客厅相见时，巴基的心里已经开始疯狂地打着鼓了。如果史蒂夫又把他捉回去怎么办？如果他迷路了怎么办？

如果他成功了呢？

“来点谷物？”史蒂夫问。

“嗯，谢谢。”

这些该死的谷物巴基早已经吃腻了，但如果他想逃跑的话就得强忍着吃下去。他向史蒂夫要了第二碗，一直吃到胃撑到再吃就要吐了才停下，然后轮到史蒂夫吃的时候，他就乖乖地在电视前坐着平胃。

半小时过后，当他觉得不会因为走一步就将早饭吐在史蒂夫身上之后，便进入到了计划的第二个阶段。

“我有点冷，你不冷吗？”

“冷？”史蒂夫惊讶地问道，“但我觉得还行啊。你需要我把电暖气开的再大一点吗？”

靠。

“不用。要不我再多穿点儿吧。再给我一双袜子，然后再拿一件毛衫就好了。”

幸运的是，史蒂夫接受了。拿过来的时候他把手放在巴基的额头上。手很凉。

“你的额头确实有点热，”他说，“我应该给你买点感冒药。”

“或许，你把手铐解开让我好套一下毛衫？”巴基回复道。

在巴基的预想中，他会在跟史蒂夫提出上厕所后再逃走。但为什么要等呢？一穿好毛衫，他就在心里默念道，对不起了，史蒂夫，然后他并没有像事先计划中的那样在史蒂夫的头上或者肚子上来一拳，而是选择了另一种让他不能动得更久的一种方式：用膝盖在他的胯下重重一击。

史蒂夫痛苦地大叫着跌倒在地。

“巴基！”他双手捂着裆部低吟着。

巴基并没有因可能让史蒂夫丧失了传宗接代的机会而产生罪恶感。现在，他看到的只有自由。他飞快地冲向门口：他甚至辛辛苦苦地弯下腰拿起了门口处史蒂夫的运动鞋，还拿走了厨房柜台上的手机——史蒂夫的手机。

门是锁着的，这是肯定的，巴基花了漫长的三秒钟才将它打开；但他身后的史蒂夫依然痛到难以呼吸。

然而，当他看向身后时，这该死的家伙已经在努力站起来了。

他的心里疯狂地打着鼓，巴基一刻不留地冲了出去。新鲜的空气！上帝啊，他感觉自己已经有好几个世纪没呼吸上一口新鲜的空气了。小路上停着皮卡车，但钥匙应该还在史蒂夫那里；反正巴基一无所有。太惨了。都得靠双脚了。

他向公路跑去。

“巴基！”

妈的。史蒂夫已经到外面了。而且他还有皮卡。不不不，求求了，别把我抓回去，求求了。计划有变；他没想到史蒂夫被膝盖顶一下后能恢复得这么快。他在树林里全力奔跑。

树木闻起来很潮湿。今天有点阴天，但并没有下雨；落叶很滑，再加上鞋底是橡胶材质的，巴基跌倒了好几次。快点，妈蛋，找个地方藏起来，妈的，快点啊。他边跑边掏出史蒂夫的手机试图拨打求救电话：显然，就像整个世界都与他作对般，这该死的树林里并没有信号。

“巴基！”

巴基转过身。史蒂夫正在后面追他。树木很茂密，但是还不足以藏身，尤其在史蒂夫给他的第二件毛衫是 **橙色** 的情况下，操。真是没有比这更糟糕的伪装服了。

巴基继续奔跑。他害怕极了，心被深深的恐惧感提到了嗓子眼，这种恐惧感推动着他向前跑啊，跑啊，在这场与猎食者的博弈中拼尽全力。每一次听见他的名字在身后响起，每一次听见二十米外的落叶发出声响，他都感觉自己陷入了一种名为恐惧的冰水池中，而这让他跑得更快，再快一点，还要再快一点。他的肺部在燃烧，腿在激烈地抗议。他甚至已经两周没有 **走过路** 了，现在却像有魔鬼在追赶他般奔跑，这对他来说真的太难了。

但是他别无选择。他必须得赢。他向树林的更深处跑去（这原本是万万不能做的事，因为害怕迷路，但现在是恐慌在支配着他）。他感觉史蒂夫正在身后慢慢接近他。他不敢回头去看。

“ **巴基！！！** ”

史蒂夫的声音中透露出与他不相上下的恐惧，而这只会让他更加惊慌。他想大喊，别再跟着我了，史蒂夫，让我走！可是最终这些话并没有喊出口。

渐渐地史蒂夫从疼痛中恢复过来，速度也提上来了。他总是比他跑得快，混蛋。巴基听见身后几步远的落叶在响动，而史蒂夫一直在叫着，喊着。他觉得再这样下去自己要得心脏病了。现在，他知道瞪羚在即将被狮子抓住时是什么感觉了。

又跑了十五米，史蒂夫扑倒了他。

“ **不！！** ”巴基声嘶力竭地大喊着。

他歇斯底里地反抗，试图打他几拳或者踢他几脚，但是跑步已经耗尽了他所有力气。

不不不不不……

“巴基！！哎哊！！”

显然，其中一脚踢中了他，但尽管如此，他还是没能摆脱史蒂夫，他感觉到史蒂夫的手正牢牢抓住他的手腕。

“ **不！！！** ”巴基大喊着，“史蒂夫，放开我。求你了，放开我，让我走，我求求你了！”

他的脸上已经因恐惧而满是泪水。

“放我走吧，史蒂夫！”

“我不能，巴基，我不能，我不能放你走，我爱你，我做不到！”

巴基放弃了挣扎。这无济于事：史蒂夫比他力气大。他用双腿压住他的腿，把手腕固定在头的两侧，就像展出的蝴蝶标本。他也在哭。

“我爱你。”他重复道。

“如果你爱我，就给我自由吧！”巴基喊着，“你不能把我囚禁在这个房子里一辈子，史蒂夫，你知道这样行不通的。你生病了。你应该寻求帮助。你不能把我监禁起来，史蒂夫，放我走吧，求你了。”

在他身后，史蒂夫大声地抽泣着，而巴基的恐惧慢慢地消散了，取而代之的是一种深深的疲惫感和难以言表的悲伤。

“你需要帮助，史蒂夫。”他重复道，“你知道的。”

“我不能放你走。”史蒂夫哽咽着。

他松开了抓着巴基手腕的双手，瘫坐在他的腿上，而巴基还是用手肘支撑着地面（史蒂夫依然压着他的腿）。

“你不能一直把我留在你的身边。你知道的，史蒂薇。如果你爱我，就放我离开。我求求你了，放我走吧。你现在也不幸福啊。”

史蒂夫还在不停地哭着，像是哭了一整个永恒。巴基慢慢地平复了心跳，但他的肺部还是在燃烧着，他感觉筋疲力尽。

最后，过了很久很久之后，史蒂夫松开了他的腿。

“我很抱歉，”他抽泣着，“对不起，巴基。我为对你做的一切感到很抱歉。我不知道还能怎么做了。对不起。原谅我吧。我太糟糕了。我应该去死。”

巴基咬着嘴唇。他跪在史蒂夫的身旁，用双手捧起他的脸。

“史蒂薇，听我说。不要这么说。你不应该去死，明白吗？你只是应该去治病。去找个心理医生看看，进行治疗。懂吗？你得了抑郁症。是你的大脑让你产生了这些想法。等你康复了，一切都会变好的。你明白吗？”

史蒂夫哭得很凶——他已经没法回答了。巴基摇摇他的头。

“你听见我说的话了吗，史蒂夫？史蒂薇，你听见了吗？”

史蒂夫吸了下鼻子然后点了点头。

“你会为了我这么做的，对吧宝贝？你会去看医生的对吧？一个精神科医生？”

他又点了点头，接着眼泪又开始不住地流下来。

“我要蹲监狱了。”他低声说道。

“你不会蹲监狱的，史蒂夫，”巴基坚决地说道，“不会有任何人知道的。把我送回去，然后我们重新开始各自的生活，除了我们之外不会有任何人知道发生了什么。我们就说一起出去旅游解开心结去了。好吗？”

“为什么…你想…瞒着他们？”史蒂夫艰难地说着，“我…伤害了你。”

“我知道，史蒂夫。确实。你伤害了我。但我了解你，我知道你不是这样的人，知道你需要帮助，知道你应该有第二次机会。别对我撒谎好吗？回到市里然后去看病。”

“可是…我就再也见不到你了…”

“确实不会了。就目前来说。等你治好了病，史蒂夫，我们到时候再说。好吗？为了我去做，好吗？”

沉默良久后，史蒂夫点点头。

“好。我很抱歉，巴基。我爱你。”

“我知道，史蒂薇。我知道你爱我。”

巴基站了起来，伸出手拉史蒂夫也站起来。恐惧和突然间的用力让他的双腿发颤。史蒂夫看起来还在为胯下的一击而吃痛—巴基不由得钦佩尽管这样史蒂夫还是成功地追上了他。他们一瘸一拐地走回去。史蒂夫哭了一路。他看起来和巴基一样心力交瘁。

“把皮卡车的钥匙给我，我来开车。”巴基说。

他不确定史蒂夫会不会把车开到沟里面去。

“你要把我送到警察局吗？”

“不是，”巴基耐心地说道，“我会把你送到山姆家。别做傻事，好吗，史蒂夫？如果你自杀了，我会很伤心的。”

“说谎。”

“史蒂夫。”

巴基再一次捧起他的脸，强迫他抬起头。这一次，史蒂夫直视着他的眼睛，这还是第一次。

“我没有说谎。我不希望你死。我们从八岁起就已经认识了。你是我最好的朋友。我爱你。这并不代表你犯的错不严重，也不代表我想重新和你在一起。但是我依然爱你，而且不希望你死，我希望你的病能治好。所以为了我去做这些，好吗？证明给我看你是可以做到的。好吗？”

“好。”史蒂夫低声说。

“太好了。现在，我把你的运动鞋还给你，你把我的鞋和手机还给我，你拿上你的东西，上车，把钥匙给我，然后我们就出发。好吗？”

“好。”

他的声音很小，巴基勉强能听到，但最起码，他回答了。

巴基看着他还了鞋；然后把运动鞋脱下来还给史蒂夫，身旁的史蒂夫也把湿了的袜子脱了下来。巴基脱下外面的那层橙色毛衫；他觉得再多穿它一秒就要死了。史蒂夫穿着跑步服和紧身T恤，但巴基不敢让他换一身衣服，怕他到时候又改了主意。

但是不管怎样，他好像失去了所有力气，他的每个动作都很缓慢、迟钝。就算他要跳起来把巴基扑倒，巴基也有机会将他制服。

当史蒂夫把手机递给他时，巴基差一点就要幸福地哭了。史蒂夫收拾了一下东西，把巴基来公寓时穿的那件皮衣也还给了他，然后打开微波炉把皮卡车的钥匙取了出来。

这一次，巴基真的自由了。

“上车吧。”他说。

史蒂夫没有反对。他光脚穿上运动鞋，然后走出了屋子。电暖气还开着，安全起见，巴基把它关了。那剩了半碗的谷物还在厨房的柜台上放着。巴基想赶紧离开这里，越快越好。

巴基出来的时候，史蒂夫已经在座位上坐好了。表情极为可怜。

“你要跟山姆说什么？”巴基发动汽车时他小声问道。

巴基从兜里掏出手机。他收到了很多条朋友们问他近况的短信；史蒂夫回复他们还行。

“我给他打个电话。”他说。

他启动汽车的自动向前驾驶的功能，然后在驶离小径的时候拨通了号码。

“史蒂夫，给我指路，我不知道怎么走。喂，山姆？我是巴基。”

“ **诶！哥们，** ”山姆说，“ **好久不见啊！史蒂夫和你在一起呢吗？** ”

“是的，我就是为这事给你打电话。”

史蒂夫在听着他们的对话。巴基仔细斟酌着用词。

“我和史蒂夫花了点时间解释。”

“ **一点时间？跟你们失联已经两周了！我很担心！** ”

“对不起，”巴基说道，“我们有很多问题需要解决。”

“ **这确实是。** ”

“总而言之，等我们回到纽约，我把史蒂夫送到你那里。”

“ **把史蒂夫送到我这里？** ”

“是的。别让他自己待着，好吗？给他约个医生和心理咨询师。”

“ **妈的。很严重吗？我很乐意给他约心理医生，但是他总是拒绝看病。** ”

“这一次，他会去的。不是吗，史蒂夫？”

“是的。”史蒂夫死气沉沉地应着。

“ **究竟发生什么了？** ”山姆问。

巴基咬着嘴唇。

“我不太想跟别人讲。我把他带过去，行吗？我们还有一个半小时或两个小时就到了。你还在纽约吧？”

“ **在，但我在工作啊我！** ”

“请个半天假。这很重要。好吗？”

“ **好的，好的。一会儿见。** ”

巴基重新把手机放回兜里。史蒂夫奇怪地看着他。

“为什么你不怪我呢？”他直截了当地问道。

巴基笑了。自由已经占据了他的大脑。

“我从没说我不怪你。我说了吗？我可不记得。”

“你为什么不举报我？”

“因为我觉得这样帮不了你。而且，这代表我有很多文书工作要做，有很多问题要解决。我选择了一种对我们俩都好的解决方式。”

“你要跟娜塔莎讲吗？”

巴基想了想。对娜塔莎隐瞒什么总是很难。即便他什么也不说，她也会感觉到发生了什么。但他还是会尽量守住这个秘密。

“不说。”

“那我呢，我跟他们说？”

“我觉得最好别说，史蒂夫。他们或许理解不了。你可以跟你的心理医生讲，如果你需要对人倾诉的话。当然了，如果你还是想跟他们讲这件事，你可以自己做主。但我觉得我们可以对他们隐瞒此事。好吗？”

“好的。”史蒂夫低声说道。

剩下的路程都是在沉默中度过的，直到巴基意识到车里有广播。他按下按钮。突然间，外面的世界喷涌而来，他感到既兴奋又害怕。

一小时三十三分钟过后，他和史蒂夫到了山姆的家门口。

“史蒂夫，”他们进入电梯时巴基说道，“按照我们说好的那样做，好吗？可以向我保证吗？”

史蒂夫点点头。看起来他已经被悲伤的重量压垮了。

“哇哦，兄弟们！”山姆欢呼着打开门，“你们两个看起来脏兮兮的。”

巴基在前一天晚上勉强洗了个澡，但史蒂夫已经两周没让他刮过胡子了，这是（非常）显而易见的。

而史蒂夫呢，几个月来他一直像个流浪汉，但现在更甚，他看起来就像是个僵尸。

“看着他，好吗？”史蒂夫走进公寓后巴基小声对山姆说道，“密切看着他。否则我担心会出事。”

“你们两个之间的事解决了吗？”山姆也压低声音问道。

“解决了。我觉得。我希望。但是他真的需要帮助，山姆。”

“我会照顾他的。”山姆承诺道。

“谢谢。”

史蒂夫转向他们，而他脸上的绝望让人看了非常心疼。

“你要走了吗？”他问。

那些对他的责怪都不作数了，那一刻巴基的心碎了。

“是的。”

“这是我们最后一次见了吗？”

“我不知道，史蒂夫。也许等你好些了我们会再见的。”

史蒂夫沉默了，然后他用颤抖的声音问道。

“我可以抱抱你吗？”

巴基犹豫地看着他。接受这个请求也不会有什么危险，山姆还在旁边，而且也许这会让史蒂夫对他死心。

也许也会让他对史蒂夫死心。

他点点头。

但史蒂夫没有动，所以是巴基走向前伸出了双臂。最开始是个不太自然的拥抱，然后史蒂夫将头埋在巴基的脖颈，叹了口气。

“我爱你，”他轻轻地低语着，“原谅我吧。”

巴基感觉喉咙很紧。他飞快地吻了一下史蒂夫的唇，没等他回吻就移开了。

“再见了，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫松开了他，眼睛里噙着泪水。巴基转过身，与山姆握了握手，把皮卡的钥匙给他留下，然后离开了公寓。

他走进电梯。一个人。两周来第一次完完全全地独自一个人。他可以去任何想去的地方，做任何想做的事。

他自由了。

他不敢相信地笑了。

随后他嚎啕大哭起来。

TBC


	7. Song of I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目源于Steven Wilson的Song of I，这首歌非常适合本章的情节氛围  
> http://music.163.com/song/483156639/?userid=532092407
> 
> （作者太太说这首歌对她的创作起到极为重要的作用，甚至可以与奥夫太太的那个视频相提并论了。还有这首歌的歌词超级超级符合史蒂夫的心境，在这里译者大声附议！有兴趣的可以点击上面的链接听听歌看看歌词~）

十一月

噩梦是从第二天晚上开始的。（第一个晚上他都累到没有精力做噩梦了。）他梦到史蒂夫潜入家里，往他头上套了一个袋子把他绑架了。他梦到他去史蒂夫家，但是史蒂夫当着他的面朝自己的头部开了枪。他梦到莎拉家里的炉子失火了然后他们两个一起葬身于火海。他梦到史蒂夫把他铐在卧室里的床上，然后他走了再也没有回来，巴基就一直喊啊，喊啊。

他惊叫着醒过来，而那个他今晚带回家的家伙也跟着一起叫了起来。

“你脑子没事吧？”他扯着嗓子喊道。

巴基揉揉眼睛，心里打着鼓。

“不好意思。做噩梦了。”

“可想而知！妈的，哥们儿，你应该好好治一治了！”

巴基恶狠狠地看了他一眼（唉，他什么都不知道，总之他理解不了），但这个家伙完全没注意他的反应。他重新穿好衣服，然后摔门而去。巴基没有为他的离开感到可惜。反正，他让他留下来只是因为害怕独自睡觉。

但是显然，即便和别人一起睡也没有阻止噩梦的到来。

巴基还没有重新适应他的公寓。他的床对他来说太大了，沙发也是。他

不敢打开电视，怕不小心播到Netflix。只是想想就会让他不寒而栗。

而尽管脑子里有这些乱七八糟的想法，他还是得去上班，继续维持一个正常的生活。不知为何，他对此还挺满意的：这可以分散他的注意力。当他致力于一个项目时，他就不会想到史蒂夫，不会想到沙发，不会想到独角兽T恤，不会想到Netflix和那个橘色的毛衫。

“嘿，巴基·巴恩斯，还在加班啊？”

“你说呢，托尼。”巴基微笑道。

托尼没有问他关于离开的事；也没有问他关于回来的事。从某种意义上来说，巴基觉得他很走运。没提前打招呼就私自放了两周的假，这事放在任何一家公司他都会被炒鱿鱼。但是托尼没有这样做。他很善解人意，也很善于观察。

“你的黑眼圈都有得克萨斯州那么大了。你应该回家好好睡一觉。”

怎么跟他坦言睡不着呢？他跟史蒂夫说过不会跟任何人提起发生了什么，那他就应该一直遵守承诺。他不敢想象扔下这颗炸弹的后果： **史蒂夫把我绑架了两周。正因如此我才失联这么久** 。他在想朋友们会作何反应，托尼、娜塔莎、玛利亚、克林特和山姆会怎么说。

有时候，他告诉自己，对史蒂夫感到同情和怜悯是愚蠢的。这个男人把他 **绑架** 了，操。他就应该被关在牢里。

然后他想起史蒂夫并没有对他造成人身伤害，反而给他准备一日三餐，当他说忍受不了待在卧室时还会把他转移到客厅，让他洗澡，让他看Netflix。还没有碰他。一切都可以变得更糟的。

当然，这没有让事情变得更简单，反而更加复杂了。巴基一直在强烈的怨恨和深深的怜悯之间摇摆不定。他被绑架了，但没有被虐待。他生史蒂夫的气，但他仍然爱他。就连他的大脑都不知道该作何感受时，想要知道如何反应就更难了。

或许他也应该去看一个心理医生。但是他觉得会有一种挫败感，这就相当于要承认遭受了创伤。他还没有准备好。

第二大障碍就是找回他的朋友们。

对于他们来说，已经过去两周了，这确实不常见，但是他们并没有为这么久没和他见面感到不适应。（毕竟，巴基去香港待了三个月，而且并没有告诉他们去了哪里。）在此期间他们的生活没有发生什么大改变。

这对巴基来说就不同了。这两个星期以来，他的世界发生了大爆炸，他感觉自己降落在一个平行宇宙，那里与现实世界很相像但却有着细微的差别。那是一种错位感，就像是我们戴上合适的眼镜时可以看到红蓝的图像形成一个3D效果的照片，而巴基却在半路丢失了他的3D眼镜。

娜塔莎邀请他去过感恩节，而巴基在到达她家的那一刻却有一种想流泪，想要像孩童般放声大哭的欲望，就像树林里的史蒂夫。

当然，娜塔莎察觉到了。她总是能察觉到任何事情，这倒是挺累人的。

“还好吗，巴基？”

“还好。”他微笑道。

他的声音听起来很假，有点太尖了，娜塔莎皱起了眉头。

“和史蒂夫一起待了十五天哈？”

巴基的心在胸膛里停止了跳动，然后他意识到她指代的是他找的那个借口，他们一起 **去旅游** 了。

“是的，”他的喉咙像是打了结，“那…不是件容易的事…”

本世纪最委婉的说法。

“解决的怎么样？”

很糟糕。糟糕极了。

他耸耸肩。

“我们不得不好好谈一谈。我跟他说他需要帮助。他很难理解这一点，但现在我觉得已经解决了。”

至少，他已经停止跟踪他了。巴基已经回家四天了，而这四天来他一直没发现过史蒂夫。他知道他没有自杀（山姆会汇报他的近况），但除此之外没有其他的了。巴基的大脑再一次不知道该作何感受了。他应该为摆脱了史蒂夫而欣喜若狂，他应该尽情享受走在街上既没人跟踪又没人偷拍的日子，他确实也有这种感受；但是在大脑的另一部分，他也感受到了一种巨大的空虚。是了。史蒂夫真的彻底离开他的生活了。史蒂夫，二十年来他最好的朋友，他的爱人，绑架他的人，消失了。

他觉得没法立即适应现在的生活很合乎逻辑，只是需要一点时间来习惯这个想法罢了。他试图说服自己他的精神没有问题，这是一种正常反应（正如一位先贤曾经说过的那样，对异常情况的异常反应完全是正常的行为。其实那位先贤就是汉尼拔·莱克特本人，不过这都不重要了。他在能听取别人建议的时候就尽量听取建议。）

“巴基？”

巴基眨眨眼。他忘了自己在和娜塔莎聊天了。第三个问题：他总是与现实脱节。之前这种情况也时有发生，但现在愈演愈烈。他问自己这是不是源于那些被铐在床上的夜晚，盯着天花板让自己沉浸在另一种现实中，好让自己忘记身处何地。

“不好意思，”他低声说道，“我刚才走神了。”

“我觉得你看起来不太好。”她柔声说道。

别开玩笑了。然而，他剪短了胡子。（他在想史蒂夫是否也剪短了头发。）

（他问自己为什么不能停止去想史蒂夫。他要花多久才能做到不去想他呢。）

他对娜塔莎笑了笑。

“我要试着从零开始。这很难。”

“所以，你们之间结束了？”

“哦是的。结束了。”

至少，他大脑的任何部位都不会对此提出异议。

“如果你需要帮助，我们随时都在，你知道的，对吧？”娜塔莎问道。

巴基笑了。她所提供的任何帮助在他的恶魔面前或许都无济于事。但他还是点点头。

“谢谢。”

十二月

圣诞的装饰无处不在。如果像去年一样的话，巴基会和史蒂夫一起选一棵圣诞树，然后带回他们的家，在上面挂满装饰品。史蒂夫会挂上他一直钟爱的蓝色、白色和红色小球，巴基则会想把圣诞树装饰成红银相间的，因为这样更优雅。他们会为此争论起来，然后史蒂夫会说， **好吧巴基，去年是我装饰的圣诞树，今年该轮到你了** 。这样巴基就胜利了，然后他还是会为史蒂夫在树上挂一些蓝色的小球。

但是今年，没有蓝色小球，没有圣诞树，也没有史蒂夫。这是长久以来第一个没有史蒂夫陪伴的圣诞节。自从妈妈去世后，在这一天他总是会想办法逃离父亲，赖在罗杰斯家的餐桌不走。这并非难事；反正，乔治·巴恩斯会在电视机前度过一天（像往常的每一天一样），很少去关心儿子待在哪儿。

当想到圣诞节时，他会想起莎拉，而想到莎拉，他的回忆就会自动将他带到清水湖畔，那间林中的屋子。然后他的胃会纠结起来，手也会开始颤抖，他不得不停下手中的事让自己平复。

他一直都很喜欢圣诞节。而今年，他希望可以把十二月睡过去，直到一月中旬再醒过来。

他加入到了朋友们的车轮战中。他知道自从他回来，朋友们都在密切地关注着他，尤其是娜塔莎，而且他们知道这里面肯定有蹊跷。他们把这归因于分手，归因于他即将度过第一个没有史蒂夫陪伴的圣诞节，说到底，这也不是完全不对。不过这只是问题的一小部分。

“你要去你父亲家里过圣诞吗，巴基？”一天早上，玛利亚在史塔克大厦的走廊里问道。

巴基笑了笑。他有至少两年都没见过他爸爸了。上一次通电话还是差不多九个月之前，巴基说：哈喽爸爸，我是巴基。然后乔治说：谁？巴基？…啊对，嗨，儿子。更糟糕的是，巴基对于他爸爸把他忘了这件事一点都没感到惊讶。

“不是，”他简洁明了地回答道，“我待在自己家。”

“如果你那天不想一个人待着，你可以来我家。我父母会在家，但是他们不会介意的。”

玛利亚·希尔的父母是巴基认识的最可怕的人（除了娜塔莎）——但是玛利亚却对此毫无察觉。

“谢谢，”他摇着头说道，“谢谢你的好意，但是不用了。”

“那元旦呢？你去托尼家过吗？”

元旦。说实话，这是最让他犹豫的了。每年，托尼都会在他家办一个很大的聚会，然后把世界上一半的人口都邀请过来。巴基想象不出史蒂夫不在那里的理由。而再次见到他的想法让他不寒而栗。

“我再看吧。”他小声说道。

几天后，娜塔莎又来找到他。

“你不是非要去托尼的聚会的。我相信他会理解的。”

这意味着她跟史蒂夫谈过了，而且他会去的。巴基笑了笑。（现在，这已经成为一种机械反应了。每次有什么事让他烦扰或者不悦，他就会微笑。他清楚地意识到这是一种骗不了任何人的自我防御机制，而娜塔莎在他微笑时皱起了眉。他宁愿将自己隐藏在微笑后面也不愿隐藏在眼泪后面。）

“我再看吧。”他再一次搪塞道。

“那圣诞节呢？”

“我会在公寓里跟披萨来个面对面的约会。”

娜塔莎便不再坚持了。

第二天，轮到克林特上场了。

“巴基，你想来我家过圣诞吗？我没什么安排，我们可以一起玩电子游戏，然后一起看Netflix。”

巴基僵住了。他花了很长时间才控制住自己，然后平静地回答道：

“玩电子游戏可以的。”

克林特流露出困惑的神情，但还好没有发现任何问题。

就这样，12月25号那天巴基出现在了克林特家里，一起玩《黑色行动》，旁边还放着一杯啤酒。（他一直没敢向朋友们坦白自从在林中小屋期间史蒂夫给他买了啤酒之后，他就再也无法忍受啤酒的味道了。）

总而言之，这一天过得还不错。等到了晚上，他饱食完买来的现成火鸡回到自己家中，烦恼便开始了。他打开电视机，恰好在播他和史蒂夫每年都会看的搞笑集锦。他被来势汹汹的情感瞬间淹没，以至于有一瞬间他觉得灵魂已经离开了躯体。他坐在那里，胳膊摇摇晃晃的，看着主持人努力控制着自己不要在电视新闻中发笑，然后突然间，他穿上鞋子和外套，戴上围巾，来到外面的马路，快步向看到的第一家中超走去，他买了一个塑料的小圣诞树，还有蓝色、白色和红色的小球。

**靠，靠，靠，靠，靠** ，他这么想了一路。但是这并没有阻止他一回到家就在客厅里安装了那个绿色的塑料制品。

回归城市生活大约一个多月之后，他仍然没做到忘记史蒂夫。真是太可笑了。

刚一到第二天，那棵塑料做的圣诞树就在垃圾桶中找到了它最终的归宿。巴基久久地盯着手机，想着是不是应该发条短信，问问他还好吗（据山姆说，史蒂夫只是还活着而已，而且似乎想一直维持这种状态，但他知道的也就仅此而已了），然后他叹了口气，放弃了这个想法。

他犹豫了很久要不要去史塔克的聚会。如果就连见不到史蒂夫的时候都忘不掉他，那与他共处一室又会怎样呢？

而且从另一方面来说…他 **想** 见到他。想到此处，他的脊背一阵发凉：他想史蒂夫了。巴基甚至不明白在发生了那一切之后这怎么可能，也不明白仅仅是提到Netflix和独角兽就会让他想吐的情况下，他的大脑如何依然对史蒂夫源源不断地产生着好感。

他的心理应该也变得扭曲了。他决定看看精神科医生。他已经拖延很久了。

12月31日，他换上燕尾服，扎好头发，理好胡须，系好领带，把鞋擦得锃亮。（他还为了遮住黑眼圈上了点粉底。）当他看向镜子里的自己，他觉得自己辣透了，他已经很久没有这种感觉了（尽管他可以在Tinder和Grindr上轻而易举地钓到男人，并在他需要的时候把他们叫到家里来。）

他来到托尼家的时候，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，而裤兜里的手却在颤抖。

史蒂夫不在。他一整晚都在寻找，怕万一错过了那头金发（或者是栗色的头发，这要取决于头发的清洁程度），但他知道错过的可能性不大。他对史蒂夫的雷达一整晚都没发出一点声响。

最后，他发现了山姆，这让他的胃拧成了一个结。山姆面带微笑走近他。自从那天巴基把史蒂夫带到了他的公寓，他们就再也没见过，因为比起自己，山姆更多的是史蒂夫的朋友，但是他们一直通过短信保持着联系。

“嘿，山姆。”

他没敢马上问有关史蒂夫的问题，而随后的谈话使他不胜其烦（ **是的，我很好，额，工作，正常，那你呢，啊是啊，太好了** ），最后，他终于在肚子里找到一丝勇气。

“史蒂夫还好吗？”

他没有意识到自己的音量变小了。就像 **史蒂夫** 这个话题不配拥有正常音量一样。山姆点点头。

“还好，还好。”

“ **真的吗？** ”

山姆把他拉到一个人没那么多的角落（尽管这真的是多此一举；所有人的眼睛都聚焦在房间另一端扮怪相的托尼身上）。

“这不容易，”他还是放低了声音说道，“他对自己的所作所为感到非常难过。”

巴基的心仿佛在做从40楼下坠的自由落体运动。

“他的所作所为？”他有些哽住的问道。

史蒂夫把一切都告诉他了？

“你知道的，出轨行为，监视，楼道里的毛绒熊之类的。”

哦。哦，这些啊。上帝。这些在现在看来都有些微不足道了。和Netflix相比的话。

“啊…是…”

“他非常自责，但是他已经开始密切关注自己的问题了。他看了心理医生还服用了抗抑郁剂。他已经见好了，剪了头发，而且又开始重新找工作了，但病情还是会有些反复。”

“今晚他怎么没来？”

“因为他觉得你会来，他说他不想你因他的在场而感到不自在。”

巴基有点想哭，却不明白为什么想哭。他也不明白为什么自己会为了史蒂夫而打扮得很好看，为什么做不到不去想他。在这一刻，仿佛生活中的一切都变得不可理喻，这是极其可怕的。

“那你呢，还好吗？”山姆问道，“史蒂夫总是问我你的消息，但是如果你不想让我跟他提起你，我也不会介意。”

“没事的，”巴基说，“他停止跟踪我了，但他还是可以得到有关我的消息。告诉他我很好，一切都好，我很高兴他的情况开始好转了。你把这些转告他，好吗？”

“好的，”山姆说，“但你真的确定一切都好吗？”

“嗯。”巴基微笑道。

一月

巴基从来没喜欢过一月。最初，是因为在他12岁那年，妈妈在这个月的5号去世了。一场由一层看不见的薄冰引发的交通事故。这是从她去世以来，巴基第一次在没有史蒂夫的陪伴下去墓地，当他停在入口处的栅栏门前，他问自己今年能否承受住考验。

很久之后，他最终说服自己迈出了第一步，然后在坟墓前停下。一小束不知名的白花已经插在了花瓶里。那些花是今天的鲜花。现在是上午的八点钟，太阳刚刚升起来；史蒂夫为了不让巴基看见自己，一定是很早就来到了这里。

这些花在巴基的脑海中引发了一场海啸，在他的脸颊上掀起了巨浪。自从那天他重获自由，在山姆家的电梯里哭过后，他还从没哭得这么汹涌。他的眼泪在他的黑围巾上流淌。

“妈妈，我不知道如何是好了，”他在抽泣的间隙哽咽道，“我的生活失控了。”

不幸的是，坟墓没有提供可以拯救他的建议。

过了很久很久以后，他擦干眼泪，把他的花束放到了史蒂夫的花旁边，然后肿着眼睛离开了墓地。

一回到家，他掏出手机决定发一条短信给史蒂夫。

谢谢你的花。

巴基没指望能收到回复，但十多分钟后，他还是收到了回复。

不用谢。

他盯着那条短信就像里面包含着这个世界上最重要的信息。

最终，他决定去睡觉，在床上度过这一天。他的精神很疲惫。

第二天，他约了心理医生。他在恐惧和焦虑中等待着这一时刻的到来。门开了，他在候诊室里放下手中的杂志。

最开始比较艰难。

“我不知道该说些什么。”巴基承认道。

“我们可以从认识彼此开始，”心理医生微笑道，“我叫周海伦，今年35岁。之前是外科医生，但我从四年前开始攻读心理学。我平时会练体操，家里有两只猫。我喜欢试图理解是什么困扰了一个人，我希望能帮您克服困难。该您了。”

“我叫巴基。26岁了。我是史塔克工业的信息工程师。”

他不知道还能再说点什么了。海伦鼓励似的点点头。

“是什么让你来这儿的呢，巴基？”

**我被前男友囚禁了。**

他张开嘴。

然后闭上嘴。

又张开嘴。

然后又闭上嘴。

海伦耐心地看着他，嘴角露出善意的微笑。当他告诉她自己还是忘不了那个伤他至深的男人时，她还会继续这样看着他吗？

“我迷失了自己。”最终他轻声说道。

海伦点点头。

“这是一种很正常的感觉。是什么让你产生了这种感觉呢？”

巴基盯着他的手。

“我没法重新适应我的生活。在…在被囚禁之后。”

房间里一片死寂。

“不好意思，您…？”海伦问道。

“您什么都不会讲的对吗？”巴基打断道，“我在这里所讲的一切，您都不会跟任何人讲的。理论上来说。”

“的确如此，但是…”

“我不希望其他人知道这件事。包括警察。”

“您没有报警吗？”

显然海伦正努力让自己的专业性战胜惊讶。

“您认识您的侵犯者？”

 **侵犯者。** 这倒是巴基第一次从这个角度来看史蒂夫。绑架者，确实。精神错乱的人，毫无疑问。但 **侵犯者** 暗含着带来了身体上的伤害，而史蒂夫从来没对他造成什么身体上的伤害。正因如此，他从来没有把性质上升到这个层面，他的大脑才一直受这件事的困扰。

但是现在巴基思考了一下，的确有侵犯的成分。心理上的。虽然没有什么证据可以证明，但他确实受到了伤害。而无论他的大脑怎么想，他都需要时间来愈合这块伤。

“巴基？”

巴基一惊。他又沉浸在了他的想法里。

“他是我前男友。”他坦言。

“您的前男友把您囚禁了？”

“在分手之后。他出轨了。现在出轨真的显得有些微不足道了。”

海伦陷入了沉默与沉思。聚精会神的。

“他往我的茶里面下了安眠药，把我带到他妈妈的房子。他不想我离开他。他可能是在压力和抑郁下才做的这些。而真正的他不是这样的。”

“您很了解他吗？”

“从儿时起他就是我最好的朋友。”

“就因为这一点您才不想报警。您不希望他被控告。”

“不希望。”

“您什么时候逃走的？”

“我没有逃脱。我失败了。我哭了，他也哭了，然后他同意把我放走，我提出让他好好看病。那是十一月。他在监禁了我15天后，于11月19号把我放走。”

“为什么不早点寻求帮助呢？”

“因为我认为我不需要帮助。我告诉自己其实没有那么糟糕。我被铐在沙发上，不停地看Netflix。他给我吃的，喝的，还在我每次提出要洗澡、上厕所时让我洗澡、上厕所。他从来没…碰过我一次。有比这更糟糕的囚禁。”

“我恐怕您的想法没有带来什么实质性的改变。”

“正因如此我才来了这里。因为最终我意识到了这点。”

 **我只想有所好转** ，他想。

“好的，”海伦说，“我认为我们需要进行好几次治疗。”

巴基点点头。甚至是好几十次治疗。他甚至还没承认他总是非常想念史蒂夫。

二月

他们决定每周进行一次治疗。但当巴基在心理治疗后回到家，他总是感到很沮丧。他觉得毫无进展，他找不到合适的词形容，海伦也理解不了。他开始意识到自己将这种疗法当成了一种让他奇迹般立刻康复的药，而他真的大错特错了。

好处是，他邂逅了某个人。当每周巴基走进候诊室时，那个男人都坐在对面的椅子上。第一次，巴基跟他简单地打了个招呼，男人也回应了他，然后他就沉浸在杂志里不再去注意他。心理医生的候诊室真的不是我们会期待爱情发生的地方。

第二周，男人对他微微一笑并递给他另一本杂志。

“这本杂志上的漫画很有趣。”

巴基挑了下眉，但还是接过杂志，读了最后的小漫画。这个确实挺搞笑的。当他笑的时候，男人对他眨了下眼然后又接着读自己手中的杂志。

第三周，他们开始一起交谈。那个男人叫马特，和心理咨询室的一个叫班纳的医生有约。巴基看到过门上的牌子，他知道他指的是布鲁斯·班纳，托尼的一个朋友。新年聚会时他甚至还到场了。

第四周，马特邀请他去饭店。他们度过了很愉快的夜晚。巴基甚至想不起来上一次约会是什么时候的事了，但是好在约会的氛围很轻松。他小心地回避了有关前男友绑架他的话题。返程时，他们在街上散着步，沿着粉白相间的橱窗走着。

“我讨厌情人节，”马特说，“它已经非常商业化了。不是吗？”

巴基耸耸肩。他对庆祝这个节日不太感冒，但每年，当他下班回到家（或者之前，放学回家），史蒂夫都会送给他一束玫瑰，一个礼物，然后一整夜都在doi中度过。

他不知道这段记忆会安抚他还是令他感到恶心。

“该死，我是不是应该闭嘴？”马特问，“你是这个节日的捍卫者之一吗？”

“不是。”巴基微笑道。

那天晚上什么也没发生。这或许没有那么糟糕。

2月14号的时候马特以驱除情人节为由再一次邀请了他。而巴基以还有工作为由拒绝了。2月14日，这是一个应该手里拿着啤酒看Netflix的一天。马特没有气馁，把这天的日程安排到了15号。

他是一个好人。栗色的头发，棕色的眼睛，他挺高的但不是太高，肌肉很发达但没有过于发达。他很聪明却不势力，很友好，相处起来很舒服。

巴基很努力地给他机会。但他永远都不会像爱史蒂夫那样爱着他，这是一个既成事实，但既然史蒂夫不在了，他应该珍惜现在所拥有的。

就这样吧。没有惊喜，没有热情，即便到了床上，也有点平淡。或许，平淡也不错。或许能在激情熄灭的地方再兴一点波澜也不错。他希望如此。

但当他在巨大的床上醒过来，即便马特就躺在他的身旁，他依然感受到一种无尽的孤独。

TBC


	8. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目源于Train的The News，这首歌非常适合本章的情节氛围  
>  http://music.163.com/song/453151826/?userid=532092407
> 
> （作者太太说她是在一次逛超市的时候偶然听到了这首歌，让他想到了史蒂夫，然后回家疯狂单曲循环。译者想说，这首歌还不错，最起码比前面几章的歌正常多了哈哈哈，阔以听听~）

巴基想自己是不是不应该去看医生，而是吃一点抗抑郁的药。从外表上看，他气色很好，就连娜塔莎都停止了怀疑；他露出最完美的笑容，用遮瑕霜掩盖住因噩梦带来的疲惫，而且他总是精心着装，让人不能在这种小细节上看出破绽。但从内在上看，当他躲进自己的精神世界里，他总是看到一幅荒芜的景象，一片沙漠，火灾后的森林，龟裂的土地，而他却不知道如何摆脱这些。

治疗没有效果。他最终还是承认了他还在想念着史蒂夫并且仍然爱着他的这个事实，海伦说这或许是斯德哥尔摩综合征，对绑架者产生了一种依赖性的情感，而巴基问她那如果在被囚禁之前就已经爱上那个绑架者了呢。她也不知如何回答了。

斯德哥尔摩综合征。这太愚蠢了。这或许是她为了给他下一个诊断而随便在书里翻到的。此外，他花越长的时间治疗，他越意识到自己讨厌看着她冷漠地剖析他对史蒂夫的情感。她的桌面上摆满了让他觉得很美的东西，之前，出于对她的信任，他把珍贵的回忆都讲给她听，而她却以批判性的眼光用外科医生的手术钳来研究它们。或许每个心理医生都是这样，但他不喜欢这一点。后来，他决定把最珍贵的回忆都留给自己。

今天，是治疗日；而今晚，他会跟娜塔莎、玛利亚和克林特提起马特。可以说他已经走出舒适区很远了，那感觉就好像再次被铐在了客房的床上。

**四个月了，操，已经四个月了，为什么我还是忘不掉他？**

他到的时候朋友们已经在那里了。他们经常聚，但每次见到他们，巴基都觉得不安到了顶峰；他总是觉得他们会发现他光鲜亮丽的外表后面藏着一颗荒芜的心，并让他如实招来。这真的太让人紧张了。

“好了，”几杯酒下肚后巴基开口道，“我要跟你们讲，我…”

那些话堵在了喉咙里。玛利亚、娜塔莎和克林特鼓舞的表情突然变得模糊不清起来，而巴基的全部注意力都集中在了五米开外的人群中，那颗几乎看不见的脑袋上。

他弄翻了酒瓶。（现在，当他去一个地方时，他总是让别人当着他的面开瓶。）酒溅了他一鞋。

“巴基，”玛利亚喊道，“当心！”

巴基在嗡鸣声中听见了她的声音。那一刻，他觉得双腿和肺部在燃烧，好像回到了在树林中逃跑那天。他感觉自己穿着一件旧的橘色毛衫，脚下踩着一双有点太大了的运动鞋奔跑。

“巴基？巴基！”

娜塔莎摇了摇他。玛利亚正用纸巾擦拭着污渍。克林特担忧地看着他。

“哥们儿，还好吗？”

当然是不好了。

史蒂夫在那儿。

他用下巴指了指，三个朋友的头一齐转向他指的方向，但他们什么也没看见。当然了，酒吧很拥挤，更何况他们没有可以发现史蒂夫的雷达。

“史蒂夫在那里。”他的声音很嘶哑。

“啊，妈的，”克林特怜悯地说道，“还好吗？”

他们或许无法理解为什么他反应这么大，为什么脸色这么苍白。对于他们来说，他们只是经历了一次艰难的分手。而巴基呢，他被带到林中的房子，手铐噬咬着他的皮肉（在史蒂夫用布把它缠上之前），Netflix，吐着彩虹的独角兽T恤。

随后，挡在史蒂夫前面的人走开了，巴基完完整整地看到了他。他剪了头发，剃了胡子，穿着巴基一直很喜欢的那件栗色皮上衣，而且他在笑。

他正在笑。

巴基已经很久没见过他笑了，久到想不起他笑时的情景。那应该是在分手前，在出轨之前。或者更早。在他们分手之前，史蒂夫就已经不经常笑了。

一瞬间，笑声传递到了巴基身上，他的心似乎也被打开了。以前，史蒂夫的笑声总是很大，而且很有感染力。巴基想起年少时他总是花很长时间去想一个笑话或是一个有意思的词来听到这种笑声。当时的史蒂夫丝毫都不吝啬他的笑。这是让他坠入爱河的史蒂夫，而此刻，他再一次地要晕倒在酒吧的地面上。

“还好吗，巴基？”

“额…嗯，还好。”

“你想离开吗？”

或许他早该料到的。他们现在在布鲁克林（娜塔莎和山姆住在这里），离他们之前住的地方很近，而且这个酒吧他们以前经常光顾。尽管如此，他还是从没想过他会在这里碰到他。

史蒂夫不是自己一个人，当然了。有山姆，还有巴基从没见过的两个姑娘。显然，史蒂夫交了一些朋友。挺好的。

挺好的。

“我觉得我该回去了。”他颓然地说道。

他的三个朋友抱歉地互相看着。

“你要跟我们说什么来着？”

“下次吧。”巴基答道。

他现在不想谈起马特了，史蒂夫还在这儿。他现在只想做两件事：向史蒂夫走过去然后拥抱他，或者回家。不用说，选项一是不可能的，所以他选择了第二个。

这天晚上，他理所当然地失眠了。

之前巴基就已经想起过史蒂夫了；但他想起的是绑架者史蒂夫，长头发史蒂夫，抑郁症史蒂夫。此刻，他脑海中的是酒吧里的画面，那个正在笑的史蒂夫，而这一幕深深地印刻在了他的眼皮后面。他不停地去看它。

“我只想停止爱他。”一周后，当他再次见到心理医生时对她说道。

巴基在她看他的眼神中发现了一丝怜悯，他确信她正在想：如果您找到了这种神奇的秘方，请试一试。但事实上她说道：

“您应该尝试把注意力放在其他事物上。比如，您的新男友？”

问题是，马特没有史蒂夫那种可以产生回音的大笑，没有史蒂夫的微笑，也没有史蒂夫的金发。这就已经输在了起跑线上。

尽管如此，他还是遵从了海伦的建议，因为这是他唯一的选择了。

“今晚我们一起出去吗？”马特在电话中问道，“你应该有推荐的很酷的地方吧？”

巴基觉得自己的五脏六腑都已经冻结了。 **什么都别说。什么都别说，巴基。别这么做。**

“我知道布鲁克林有家很棒的酒吧。”他说。

**操。操。操。**

“好的！”

现在的情况变得有些可笑，巴基想。如今轮到他来试图纠缠史蒂夫了

进入酒吧的时候，他的心在胸膛里发出地狱般的喧闹声，他谨慎地环顾四周。而当发现史蒂夫不在的时候，他察觉到一种灭顶的失落感。从另一方面来看，这看起来还挺符合逻辑的：那天或许是一次巨大的巧合。

随后他僵住了，他意识到自己和新男友一起来酒吧，却为前男友不在场而感到遗憾。

“你好像有点分神了，”马特道，“你还好吗？”

巴基得忍着不让自己笑出声。 **分神** 。如果只是这样就好了

突然间，他产生了一种报复心理。或许这得怪抑郁情绪，但他目前唯一想做的一件事就是找到一句话，把这个友好、善良又极其平庸、以为找到了未来丈夫的男人从他身边推得远远的。

“我有点焦虑症。”他从容地说道，“有人往我的饮料里下安眠药然后囚禁了我。我不相信任何人了。”

马特睁大了双眼。

“ **什么？** ”

“你以为我每周去看心理医生是为了花50美元图个乐呵吗？”巴基带着敌意反驳道。

**停，求求了，别说了，他不应该被这样对待的。**

最糟糕的是他根本没发火。他紧抿着嘴唇，然后依然亲切地回答道：

“今晚你看起来没什么心情。我不应该把你约出来的。我们可以下次再来，如果你愿意的话。”

为什么他都不生气呢？巴基或许真的需要找个人来替代史蒂夫的位置。他耸耸肩，决定压制住怒火，然后约会一直进行到了最后马特提出离开酒吧。

“你想让我今晚去你家吗？”他问。

巴基想到他的床，想到Netflix，想到独角兽，然后他回答说不用了谢谢，他更喜欢独处。马特便没再坚持。（这一简简单单的事实应该让他比史蒂夫更可取十倍了。不幸的是，巴基的心却不同意这个观点。）

组装计算机零件时，巴基想着酒吧。吃午饭时，他想着酒吧。回到家时，他还想着酒吧。

当他想到酒吧时，他不是真的在想酒吧。

**我今晚去那儿？**

这是不到一周内他第二次去布鲁克林了。第二次了，他真的开始往纠缠史蒂夫的方向发展了。

一整个晚上，他都在犹豫，直到他问了自己一个至关重要的问题： **我的目的是什么？** 他可以去那里找乐子。这样的话，不需要理由。（ **撒谎。** ）他可以去看看史蒂夫的情况，看看他恢复得怎么样了。（ **撒谎。** ）行，好吧。他想去那里再看看正在大笑的史蒂夫。（ **那然后呢？** ）

然后呢？

好问题。他可以等史蒂夫出现在他眼前时再考虑这个问题。

那天晚上，史蒂夫没来酒吧。之后的那天晚上也没来。再之后的晚上还是没来。再然后依然没有来。巴基在可乐伏特加中将自己摧毁成一个幽灵。

第五天，正当他认真考虑给史蒂夫发个短信的时候，他进来了。他的眼睛立即看向了巴基。他肯定也有一个可以找到巴基的雷达。在带有永恒意味的一秒钟，他们彼此惊讶地凝望着。他们面对面站着，中间有五米的距离，而巴基没放过任何一处微小的细节；他的发型是什么样的，他穿的是哪件衬衣，穿的是哪双鞋（是靴子，他一定是骑摩托来的）。他发现他的脸没有之前在林中的房子时那么瘦削了。他看起来很健康，状态很好。

有一瞬间，他像是悬挂在了两个悬崖之间，史蒂夫低头看向地面，然后又抬眼看向巴基，看起来他要向他走过来，但有人喊了他的名字，声音是从右边传来的，然后他们向这个方向转过头。一个姑娘正兴奋地冲他挥舞手臂。

史蒂夫把头转向巴基，张开嘴，又闭上嘴，然后垂下眼眸向那个姑娘走过去。

这真令人难过。靠，巴基没想过被忽视竟会如此难过。他知道史蒂夫在严格地遵守他的指令（ **别再靠近我** ），但他觉得喉咙里含满了酸。他又转向吧台，将手中的酒一饮而尽，在柜台上留下10美元后就离开了。（他期待着史蒂夫跟他一起出来，就像过去那些美好的日子一样。五分钟过后，他还是孤零零的一个人走在路上。）

回到家之后，他不明白他怎么会觉得现在比跟史蒂夫关在一个房子里时还要痛苦。时间越久，他的记忆就越模糊（已经过去五个月了）。他的记忆发生了变化，就像是一张墨色的旧相片换了一个色彩，他的记忆失去了戏剧性的情节，而这就是在接下来的几个月发生的事，他找不到平衡点，他觉得这是最可怕的一点。

自从重获了自由，这是他第一次想跟一个朋友聊聊这件事。反正是除心理医生之外的其他人。但他的所有朋友也同时是史蒂夫的朋友，而他保证过会保守秘密。

他再一次辗转难眠了一夜。他想，如果拿一副手铐把自己铐在床上会不会感觉好一点。

第二天，他意料之外地收到了来自史蒂夫的邮件。他的手抖得厉害，重试了三次才成功地将它打开。

巴基，

这里是史蒂夫。

我早就想给你发信息了，只是一直没鼓起勇气。但在昨天见到你之后，我想我不能再拖延下去了。

我知道你说过不想让我再跟你联系了，但我想为对你做的一切道歉。我没奢望让你原谅我，因为这是不可原谅的，我伤害了你，但我还是想对你说，我感到非常的后悔，如果让我再做一次，我宁愿早早去死也不想再重新来过。

尽管上一句话或许会让我看起来有自杀倾向，但我真的慢慢好起来了。也正是因为我现在好转了，我才意识到那段日子我曾跌入到怎样的低谷。这不能成为一个借口，但我想让你知道那不是真正的我。我想你是知道的，因为若非如此，你就不会提出让我接受治疗，而是直接去报警。感谢你没有去警察局，感谢你给了我一个机会。

现在好了。我在一家广告公司找到了一个设计师的工作。我感觉我的情绪更加稳定了。我想我们最好远离彼此；总之，如果你很想再见到我，我会很惊讶的，因为你昨晚匆匆离开了。顺便，对不起。我不知道你会在那儿，如果事先知道的话，我一定会选个别的地方。

巴基，我对一切都感到非常抱歉。我衷心地希望你也一切都好，希望我不会再间接地伤害到你了。

史蒂夫。

当巴基看完邮件，他的内心极度混乱，以至于他不得不进行一次深呼吸来让大脑恢复运转。最遭罪的是他的肚子。那里有大量的悲伤，有因为史蒂夫有所好转的喜悦，还有难以置信（ **因为我昨晚匆匆离开了？妈的，他眼神总是那么不好** ），但最让他惊讶的是，他身体中的某处正涌现出一种难以置信的气愤。

史蒂夫有所好转了。他把巴基的生活摧毁了，他没有权利感觉好转。他没有这个资格。

史蒂夫不想与他相见了。多讽刺啊，当初是他因为不想离开他才绑架了他！

史蒂夫希望他一切都好。但说到底他根本不在乎。否则，他昨晚就会过来跟他说话。但他却像个懦夫一样只发了一个邮件。

愤怒在血管里燃烧，巴基打开电脑，草拟了一封邮件。

史蒂夫，

我很高兴你的情绪变稳定了。而我的脑中却是一片荒芜，这完全是因为你。负起你该负的责任吧。

不行。

删掉。

史蒂夫，

看起来你已经成功向前看了。祝贺你啊。而我，我就像个傻瓜，我仍被困在囚禁的往事里，沉溺在对你的感情里。 Netflix 和操蛋的独角兽 T 恤。

我是如此爱你，以至于我开始讨厌你了。

当然不行。

第三次尝试。

史蒂夫，

如果你真的那么抱歉，你昨天就应该当着我的面亲口说出那些话，而不是给我发这封邮件。我敢肯定你已经迫不及待去找你的新朋友们了，他们不了解你可耻的过去，他们让你觉得你很正常。不像我，一见到我就能让你想起所有不好的回忆。

第三次尝试过后，他深深地叹了口气，苦恼地抓着头发。

最终，他写道：

史蒂夫，

谢谢你给我发这封邮件。

然后他发了出去。

然后等回到家的时候，他开始看Netflix。

那封邮件本可以帮他翻页，让他忘记对史蒂夫的感情，但如果那该死的监禁没有发生，他就不会想这么多。巴基去找他的心理医生诉苦。

“尽管发生了这一切，我还是想见他。这怎么可能？”

“不好的回忆没有掩盖住那些美好的回忆。或许你们应该面对面地好好谈谈。如果您不去面对他，您就会一直保有对他的感情，这样您永远也不会得到解脱。”

“您建议我约这个把我 **绑架** 了的家伙见面？”

“您只在适当的时候才给他贴上这个标签，”海伦说，“我建议您把那个您曾经爱过的男人约出来（巴基注意到她在“爱”那里用了过去时。看来她对此不是很确定。）这样您就可以把心里话讲给他听，然后就可以从囚禁的情绪中解脱出来了。”

**史蒂夫囚禁了我，** 他想。 **没有手铐，没有锁链，没有钥匙，他囚禁了我的灵魂。**

“您可以和别人一起去，如果这样能让您更有安全感的话。”海伦说道。

在巴基的理解中，他拿到了来自心理医生的纠缠史蒂夫的官方许可。（不，她可没这么说。）

也许她没说错，但是巴基肯定不想为了跟他说放不下他，就约史蒂夫出来。尽管他还是在为此苦恼，但史蒂夫看起来已经放下了，这样挺好。（有时，巴基就快要这样说服自己了。）

然而，他还是以跟朋友们聚会为由继续在布鲁克林附近游荡。娜塔莎、克林特和玛利亚从来没这么频繁的见过他。

“也许是时候与史蒂夫和好了。”一天晚上，在只有娜塔莎和巴基两个人时，她说道。

“和好？”巴基重复道。

这个想法可谓是相当不合时宜。在囚禁之后和好吗？当然，娜塔莎对此一无所知，但尽管如此，她还是那么的善于观察。

“别告诉我你每天晚上，或者说是几乎每天晚上，都来布鲁克林就是为了来看我们，巴基。我知道你在想什么。”

哈！好吧，直说吧。

“你们之间结束得很糟糕，而且你怪他。但你对他还有感情，你想见他。他重新过上了自己的生活，而你却一直没能翻页，这让你很难过。更不用说你感到很孤独了。毕竟，他曾是你最好的朋友。”

巴基抬眼看着娜塔莎，然后咽了下口水。

“我说的对吗？”她微笑着问。

好吧。从中得到的教训：永远都不要低估娜塔莎。

“对。”

“那就和好吧。”

“我害怕跟他和好。”

“为什么？”

“因为他开始好转了，而这可能是因为我不在他身边。我不想让他复发回到从前。”

“你们也不用一天24小时都耗在一起啊。你们只是和好而已。你们说，好了，原谅所有的一切了，然后互相祝福接下来都过得幸福。”

“这倒是挺理想的，”巴基承认，“如果我能原谅他的话。”

她不知道事情的全貌，但尽管如此，她也没有置评。她没有跟他说出轨的事已经过去九个月了，现在应该往前看了。她只是欣慰地点点头。

“我知道原谅与否不是可以轻易决定的。但是或许你可以尝试着与他握手言和。”

“或许吧，”巴基说，“我不确定。”

“要么或者，你找个男朋友吧。”

“我已经有男朋友了。”

“ **什么？！** ”

巴基在她的愤怒面前不禁笑了笑。

“你想过哪天把这事告诉我们吗？”

“嗯，在酒吧里遇见史蒂夫的那个晚上。”

至少，娜塔莎听完这些后沉默了。巴基借此机会跟她讲了马特（当然了，会少很多细节。他最不想看到的事就是娜塔莎知道了他每周都会去看心理医生。现在他就已经对此感到足够的羞耻了）。

他也没跟她说他对这段关系的持久性并不抱有太大希望（尤其是在意识到史蒂夫一秒钟的笑比和这个家伙待一整晚都让他心动之后）。但是娜塔莎看起来非常为他感到开心，于是他保持了沉默。

尽管他总是故意在布鲁克林消磨时光，但接下来与史蒂夫的相遇真的完全出于巧合。克林特在巴基生日那天邀请他过来一起吃披萨，然后等所有人都有空时再一起正式庆祝；而巴基不可能拒绝这样的一个邀请，他提出先去买点啤酒。

于是就在那里，在那个商店，他手里拎着一提六瓶装的Bud Light与正在购物的史蒂夫相遇了。就像布鲁克林只有一家该死的超市一样。而且那天还恰好是他的生日。

更糟糕的是，史蒂夫不是一个人来的。更更糟糕的是，身旁有一个姑娘正挎着他的手臂，为他说的话发笑。她很美，头发是棕褐色的，而当史蒂夫突然间停下脚步的时候，她惊讶地看着他。

“史蒂夫？”

而巴基就傻傻地站在那里，手里还提着啤酒，听着那个姑娘叫着史蒂夫的名字，而显然，这现在已经不是 **他的** 史蒂夫了，而是这个姑娘的史蒂夫。在灯光的照射下，

他认出了她；这就是酒吧里，史蒂夫笑的时候和他在一起的那个姑娘，也是当他看向巴基时喊他名字的那个姑娘。

“史蒂夫？” 她摇着他的胳膊再次叫他的名字。

她看了巴基一眼，然后又看向史蒂夫——两个人都一动不动，好像时间都为他们停止了一般。

最后，巴基把手中的一提啤酒放到地上。他知道如果不让他明白他有资格跟自己说话的话，史蒂夫是什么也不会说的。

“哈喽，史蒂夫。”他说。

他想加一句“好久不见”，但这几个词已经是他的喉咙紧缩成抓捕狼的陷阱前所能发出的仅有的音了。

“哈喽，巴基。”史蒂夫低声说。

他没有伸出手和他握手。他什么也没做。他的双眼一直紧盯着巴基的黑色上衣。

时间在纯粹的沉默中流逝了几秒，而史蒂夫的女朋友似乎不明白发生了什么。

“史蒂夫？这是谁啊？你给我们介绍一下？”

史蒂夫张开嘴，又闭上嘴。然后又试着张开嘴。

“这是巴基，我的…”

**前最好的朋友？前男友？前受害者？**

显然，史蒂夫完全不知道该如何给这句话收尾。

“这是巴基。”他笨拙地重复道。

很明显，史蒂夫的女友似乎希望手里正拿着什么东西。她对巴基伸出一只手。

“很高兴认识你…巴基。我叫珍妮。我是史蒂夫的女朋友。”

巴基盯着那只手看了很久，然后慢慢地伸出自己的手和她握手。

“很高兴认识你。”他说（这句话刺痛着他的喉咙，就像是他刚刚吐出了连枷上的刺球），“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。（她没资格叫他巴基。）我是史蒂夫的一个朋友。”

听到这句话后，史蒂夫突然看向他。

“真的吗？他从来没跟我提起过你。”珍妮说。

史蒂夫再一次垂下了眼眸。巴基咬紧牙关。

“我们…发生了一些争执。”他说，“在上一次我们见面的时候。”

“哦，”珍妮好像是理解了，“我为你们感到很抱歉。史蒂夫，我去买其他的东西，好吗？你们先聊。”

史蒂夫把购物清单和已经装了一半的购物篮递给她，动作僵硬得像个机器人，而珍妮在走之前冲巴基最后笑了笑。

她离开后的沉默似乎比一袋混凝土还要沉重。

“珍妮，额…”巴基低声说。

史蒂夫抬眼看着他，神情不自然得可怕。

“是的。这…她人很好。”

“嗯，嗯，好，太棒了。”巴基没有听他在说什么。

“我们在一起一个月了。”

“好极了。”

“巴基，我很抱歉…”

这一次，巴基不得不看向他的双眼。

“对找了女朋友而感到抱歉吗？”

史蒂夫犹豫了。

“其中有这一点…但是…对其他的也很抱歉。但不管怎么说，你收到了我的邮件…”

“是的。”

“谢谢你回复了。”

巴基耸耸肩。

“那么，你好点了吗？”

“嗯，”史蒂夫说，“我去看了心理医生，这对我的帮助很大。我还吃了药，一个医生一直在跟进我的病情。我好些了。”

“嗯，挺好的。”

“那…那你呢？”

“我？哦，还行。还是做例行的那些事。而且，我也有了别人。”

那一刻，在看见有一丝痛苦在史蒂夫的眼中掠过时，他感到一种无与伦比的开心。

“哦。这…太好了，巴基。我…为你感到高兴。”

呵呵。估计和巴基对于珍妮的出现而感受到的是同一种开心吧。

“他叫马特，”他在报复心的作祟下补充道，“我们是在一个等候室里认识的。”

（同样地，没必要跟他说是在心理医生的等候室。否则就是世界末日了。）

“太…太好了。”史蒂夫重复道，眼睛盯着超市的地砖，“那你…幸福吗…？”

“和你一样幸福，我想。”

史蒂夫露出了一丝难以置信的笑，而巴基知道他在想，没有彼此的生活怎么会幸福。他知道，因为他自己也这么想。但史蒂夫只是简单地说道：

“我懂。好极了。”

“是啊。好极了。见到你很高兴，史蒂夫。”

“我也是，巴基。”

他们互相凝望了一阵儿，都舍不得离开对方，然后巴基弯腰拾起地上的啤酒，向收款处总去。

“巴基！”史蒂夫喊道。

他转过身。史蒂夫还站在原地。

“怎么了？”

“...生日快乐。”

巴基看着他。他感觉有人用枪把他的身体打成了筛子，全身的血都流干了。他咽了下口水，随后点点头。如果他再多待一会儿，他的眼泪就会决堤。

“谢谢。”

他转身离去，而这一次，史蒂夫没有再叫住他。巴基又拿了两瓶伏特加想兑在啤酒里喝。

今晚，他或许需要这个。

到了克林特家后，巴基还没等电影开始就取来了伏特加。枪伤还没有愈合，血仍在流淌，他需要补充一些液体。

克林特没多想，但就算想了，巴基也听不见。现在，他和巴基一样醉，并且看着看着《黑暗骑士》就睡着了。而巴基颓然地一口接着一口地灌着伏特加。

史蒂夫。史蒂夫和巴基。史蒂夫和珍妮。（很明显，史蒂夫和巴基听起来更好听。）史蒂夫很幸福。史蒂夫痊愈了。史蒂夫离开了。

巴基问自己为什么这会令他如此的痛苦。从出轨以来，他尝试着忘记史蒂夫，或者告诫史蒂夫离自己远点，然后史蒂夫绑架了他，而他只想逃跑。是怎样的受虐狂才会想要重回这个人的身旁呢？为什么他一直在原地打转，依然想要做史蒂夫生命中最重要的人呢？

然而，这已经深深地印刻在了他的内心，就像从一出生就已经设定好了一样。史蒂夫和珍妮？笑话。史蒂夫永远也不会像爱巴基那样深深地爱着珍妮。她不是他儿时最好的朋友。他从来没绑架过她。（巴基想他得无可救药到怎样的地步才会用绑架来证明爱，而不是证明他有病。哦，他说过史蒂夫是个精神变态，但他自己也没好到哪儿去。）

他喝的酒越多，嫉妒就越令他窒息。史蒂夫没有这个权利。他没有资格。得让他知道这一点。

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，去拿上衣兜里的手机。他把自己关进洗手间，坐在浴缸上面，看着地面的瓷砖模糊起来，听着内心里空荡荡的回响。

 **“** 这里是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的语音信箱…请留言。 **”**

仅仅是听到他的声音就差点让他失手掉了手机。他咒骂着然后陷入了极端。

“史蒂夫。我是巴基。我就是想跟你说你没有资格。你听见了吗？我一直在想，你没有资格幸福，在对我做了那些后你没有资格去找别人。你把我的生活毁了，你没有资格感到幸福，我永远都过不去心里的那道坎了，你没资格向前看。你没资格祝我生日快乐。你没资格属于别人。你是我的。你的幸福属于我，因为你毁了我的幸福。你得付出代价，你听到了吗？你得让你得到原谅。你没资格逃避。你明白吗？负起你应该负的责任吧，史蒂夫。付出应有的代价吧。把我的幸福还给我。”

巴基挂掉电话。

然后他在厕所里吐了，躺在浴缸里闭上了眼睛，把一切都忘了。

TBC


	9. Glass Arm Shattering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目源于Porcupine Tree乐队Deadwing专辑中的Glass Arm Shattering，这首歌非常适合本章的情节氛围  
>  http://music.163.com/song/18298961/?userid=532092407

史蒂夫艰难地醒过来。梦中的碎片在消逝，而他想将它们拼凑起来，因为他正和巴基购物，巴基告诉他要买什么，还温柔地冲他微笑。但随着从梦中醒来，这些片段已经开始消散了。

当他意识到胸膛上的重量不是来自于自己的手臂，他转过身，嘴角泛起笑意，想去端详巴基的脸庞。

可是，身旁熟睡的不是巴基，而是珍妮，现实与理想的差距给了他当头一棒。

确实。他已经和巴基分手了。他现在和别人约会了。

通常，让自己认清这个现实不会这么痛苦。他的精神科医生极大地帮助了他，让他明白巴基只是过去生活的一部分，而现在是时候翻页了。当然，他总是对自己的行为负有罪恶感（或许，这永远都不会消失了），但第一次回到自己的小屋时所走的路他仍然记忆犹新。之前，他甚至无法发出巴基这两个音节。现在，他可以想起最糟糕的回忆来驱除它们。他做的噩梦变少了。

只有在树林里追逐的情景始终在他的记忆里挥之不去，还有巴基的眼泪，巴基的叫喊声，但是他知道得花点时间才能把它忘记。他能在不到五个月的时间做到这一点，已经足够令人难以置信了

他甚至找了别人。是山姆说服了他；史蒂夫觉得还没准备好，但山姆跟他说最起码要试一试。毕竟，这或许也是巴基所希望的，他说。听完他的话，史蒂夫觉得就好像巴基死了似的；随后他意识到，从一个全新的象征性的角度来看，或许巴基就是已经死了。对他而言，巴基已经死了：他不会愿意再见到他，不愿再跟他说话，或者不愿听人谈起他。于是他接受了山姆预约的心理会诊，而且他和珍妮过得还不错；她人很好，幽默，漂亮。他们在一起一个月了。

但是昨天，他再次见到了巴基。

昨天从一大早开始就显得没那么顺利；每一天都有一些艰难，但当他醒来时看手机上的时间，他看到上面显示着三月十日，一瞬间就像是有什么东西重重地砸到了他的胃上。通常来说，三月十日，他会为巴基准备一个生日蛋糕，给他买一个礼物。晚上的时候，他带他去饭店，或者在家里给他做一顿晚餐。

昨天，是十五年来巴基第一次不在他三月十日的日程上面。于是他打电话给珍妮，问她愿不愿意来他家吃饭，因为如果他自己一个人度过夜晚的话，他肯定会抑郁的。当然，珍妮答应了。他们去常去的超市买东西。

就在那里，巴基出现在了货架旁。

这是不到一个月之内史蒂夫第二次偶遇巴基，他想起酒吧的那晚，他因没理巴基而感到非常有罪恶感，然后看着他摔门而出，他决定给他写一封邮件道歉，他为此花了整整一晚，而巴基只回复了短短两行，史蒂夫，谢谢你的邮件。至少，这是最明显不过的证明了：巴基不想跟他有任何一点瓜葛。

第一次的相遇已经足以使他神魂颠倒了。一连很多天他都会梦到那个场景。第二次见面让他觉得有一把刀穿膛破肚，所有的器官都在巴基面前流到了地上。

他很好看。他总是那么好看，而这一点，当史蒂夫在酒吧遇到他的时候就注意到了。但是昨天，他扎起了头发，上身穿着军官纽扣黑色外套，戴着黑色围巾，下身是黑色长裤，他的面色苍白，眼睛澄澈明亮，红色的嘴唇与之形成鲜明的对比。史蒂夫觉得他的呼吸停滞了，而且再也不会呼吸了。五个月依然改变不了巴基是这个世界上最好看的男人这个事实。他注意到，他也消瘦了。他的颧颊又高了一些。史蒂夫在想是自己造成的吗。他希望不是，但他怀疑答案是肯定的。他不敢想象对巴基造成了怎样的创伤。

他一定恨透了他。

当巴基以朋友的身份向珍妮做自我介绍时，史蒂夫惊呆了。 **朋友。** 珍妮没表示出任何一点怀疑。史蒂夫从没跟她提起过自己是双性恋，他也从没提起过巴基。她向他

伸出手，以向 **朋友** 伸出手的方式，或许她不会明白为什么巴基那样看着她，就像上面有一条毒蛇一样。

巴基拎着一提啤酒。他是不是要和克林特、娜塔莎和玛利亚一起在布鲁克林庆祝生日呢？或者是和那个 **马特** ，史蒂夫真希望自己永远都不知道这个名字，尤其是被巴基以愉悦的语调说出来。

当然了，这都是他应得的。听到巴基跟他炫耀新男友是他应得的。他自己也有了新女友。但这并不能减轻他的痛苦，他觉得有一辆推土机从身上轧了过去。这天早上，只是想到此处他就有种肺部正在结冰的感觉。

巴基有了新男友。照理来说，这一点不应该如此难以接受，因为他只想让他幸福，真的。但这一点就是如此令他难以接受。

于是，为了不吵醒珍妮，他轻轻地起身，拿起手机，然后看见了巴基在3月11日凌晨2点50分给他发了一条47秒的语音消息，他的双手开始颤抖起来。

他把自己关进浴室，心脏在胸腔里沉闷地跳动着。巴基给他留了一条消息。

不，不。或许是发错了。他一定是手滑了，在设闹钟或者做别的事情时不小心拨了出去。他也许什么也没说。（尽管如此，在巴基完全不知情的情况下聆听他的生活长达47秒还是让他打了个寒颤。）

然而巴基说话了。

“ **妈的** **…** **愚蠢的电话** **…** **哦不好意思。** **史蒂夫。我是巴基。** **…** **我就是想跟你说你没有资格。** **…** **你听见了吗？我一直在想，你没有资格幸福，在对我做了那些后你没有资格去找别人。** **…** **你把我的生活毁了，你没有资格感到幸福，我永远都过不去心里的那道坎了，你没资格向前看。你没资格祝我生日快乐。** **…** **你没资格属于别人。你是我的。你的幸福属于我，因为你毁了我的幸福。你得付出代价，你听到了吗？你得让你得到原谅。你没资格逃避。你明白吗？** **…** **负起你应该负的责任吧，史蒂夫。付出应有的代价吧。把我的幸福还给我。** ”

史蒂夫甚至还没等听到最后就已经泪流满面了。很显然，巴基完全喝醉了，这从他飘忽不定的声音、他模模糊糊的语气，和他沉重的喘息声中就能听出来。巴基醉了，他或许也无法忘记与史蒂夫在超市的偶遇，然后决定打给史蒂夫，这还是史蒂夫第一次听到他对于所经历的最真实的想法。

他毁了他的生活。他打碎了他的幸福。他逃避了。当史蒂夫勉勉强强尝试着向前看的时候，巴基依然被困在了原地。

当然了，别人或许会觉得巴基在借着酒劲胡言乱语，但史蒂夫从没有一刻怀疑过那些话的真实性。酒精总是会让巴基诚实，而且话多。

在这15分钟里，他一直静默地哭着，缩在淋浴间里，赤裸着双脚站在冰凉的地砖上。他毁掉了他在这个世界上最爱的人的生活。两个天大的错误，两场浩劫，他毁了巴基和自己的未来。

在短短的一刻，他想，死亡是唯一能赎罪的方式了；然后他摇摇头，感到恶心。自杀不是解决办法。他的心理医生已经让他明白这一点了。自杀解决不了巴基的问题，远远不能。

苦恼的是，他不知道该怎么做了。他已经尽可能地远离巴基了（这已经非常艰难了），而显然，这没起太大作用。他不知道还能再做些什么了。

他得问问巴基。这个念头使他害怕，很有可能他已经完全忘记晚上的时候曾经打给过史蒂夫了，而且不懂为什么史蒂夫试着联系他；但史蒂夫没法忽视这样的一条信息。

他等着珍妮离开，一是因为这次通话可能会有些艰难，二是因为他需要一点时间在心里准备下措辞。当她关上他家里的门，他开始百般的拖延，上厕所、泡杯茶、再去上厕所、刷碗。

当整个公寓焕然一新，膀胱彻底空了，所有衣服都洗了，实在没什么可做的了，史蒂夫已别无选择。他拿起了手机。

他的心正尝试着缩到葡萄干般大小。肺部就像两片生菜叶子一样平坦。喉咙处像是卡了一个香瓜。

电话在寂静中响起。等响到第四声时，史蒂夫觉得要不还是挂了吧；才早上十点，巴基应该还睡着。

就在这时，他接起了电话。

“喂？”

史蒂夫胸膛中的葡萄干突然变成了一个快要爆炸的大西瓜。他张开嘴，然后又闭上。他发不出声音。

“史蒂夫？你在吗？”

西瓜碎裂了。他再一次张开嘴。

“巴基。”他艰难地说道。

这是他现在仅能说出的话了。

“史蒂夫？还好吗？为什么给我打电话？”

听起来他还在睡觉。他的声音和每一次在他身边苏醒的声音一样，今天早上，他的脸在史蒂夫脑海中是如此的清晰，以至于史蒂夫转过身才意识到他不在身边。

“你给我留了言，”他终于可以说话了，“凌晨的时候。”

“留言？”

“在我的语音信箱。”

“我在你的语音信箱给你留了言？”

妈的。他忘了。史蒂夫真不应该打扰他的。

哦，他后悔了，他无比后悔，他为一切感到后悔。

“哦， **操** ，”巴基突然叫道，“操。”

啊。这就对了。他想起来了。

“哦，妈的。操。我跟你说什么了？”

“额……”

沉默。

“好吧，有这么严重吗？”

“不，不！好吧…你说…我毁了你的生活和幸福…还有…”

**还有我没有资格属于别人。我属于你。我过去一直属于你，巴基。将来也会一直属于你。**

“还有我没资格感到幸福，我应该负起应负的责任。”

“哦天！”巴基懊悔道，“妈的。对不起。我喝醉了然后…”

“我知道。”

“这不是我想说的。”

“我知道你不想 **说** ，但你这么想。”

“不是！这不是真的，史蒂夫。我很好。我…”

沉默。

“我在尝试，”巴基用低低的声音补充道，“这很难，确实。对我来说不容易。但我在尝试。”

“巴基，我真的很抱歉…”

“我知道，史蒂夫。但可惜，这改变不了什么。”

“我能做什么？告诉我。我会做的。”

“我不知道。”

“你想…让我离开这里吗？让我自己去警察局自首？这会让你好过一点吗？”

在电话的另一头，巴基露出了苦涩的笑。

“好过一点？不。你本有机会重新开始正常的生活，却为我毁掉了它，知道这一点不会让我好过的。”

“但是，我还能…”

“我不知道，史蒂夫，行了吗？！我不知道。我已经尽力了，你自己想！我也看了心理医生，我也在尝试翻页，找一个新伴侣。但现在不管用啊操，但是终有一天会好的。我不会一辈子都困在你这里的。”

“巴基…对不起…”

“听着，史蒂夫…你想来我的生日聚会吗？”

沉默。

他刚刚是产生幻听了吗？

“ **什么？** ”

史蒂夫听见了电话另一头巴基咽口水的声音。

“为什么？”他嘟哝道，“为什么你想让我去给你庆祝生日？”

“说实话吗？因为我想你。”

“巴基…”

“我知道对你来说再次见到我或许是个糟糕的主意，我也不知道再次见到你，我的情况会不会有所好转。我们只擅长伤害自己。但也许，如果我们和解了，我们就会轻易地翻页了。这是我的心理医生给我的建议。可…你，或许你已经翻页了，但…”

“ **没有！** ”史蒂夫立马说道，“没有。我也还在努力翻页。”

“如果你想来的话，我建议我们和解。下周六，我们会在我家里庆祝生日。马特也会在。你可以叫上珍妮。我们会像成年人一样交谈，然后试着和解。我们或许还能重新成为朋友。如果你不愿意，也没关系。我们可以只是谈谈。试着让伤口愈合。”

“巴基，我…”

“如果你不想来，不必勉强。也许这是个糟糕的主意。我还没完全清醒。”

“不，不，我…我会去的。谢谢邀请。”

“行，行。好的。”

“嗯。”

“那么…你…你知道我住哪儿。你知道门牌号。”

史蒂夫有些心碎。显然，他总是能把一切都搞砸。

“嗯。”他用微弱的声音说道。

“那，周六见。”

“周六见。”

史蒂夫数了一下：巴基又等了五秒钟才挂电话。挂断电话后，他把头埋在膝间。

巴基的生日聚会。有马特。有珍妮。还有他们所有的朋友。他不确定这是不是一个明智的决定，但是他无权拒绝巴基的任何要求。而如果这就是他将一切都忘在脑后所需要的，史蒂夫会欣然前往的。

毕竟，他也很想巴基。

珍妮知道巴基邀请了史蒂夫参加生日聚会后很高兴。

“所以，你们俩和好了？！太好了，史蒂夫！”

“正在和好中。”史蒂夫回答道。

史蒂夫这边有些坐立不安。首先当然了，是对于被邀请去巴基家这件事，他去那儿是因为巴基 **想** 让他去。其次是因为他们之间免不了要进行一次谈话，而这次谈话不一定进行得很愉快。第三是因为， **马特** 也会在，史蒂夫宁愿自戳双目也不想看见他。最后是因为，他们的所有朋友中，那个托尼·史塔克肯定也会在，珍妮不太可能继续对巴基一无所知了。

于是史蒂夫决定诚实一点。

“珍妮，听着。我有点事不得不告诉你。”

珍妮坐在柜台的另一侧，手里拿着咖啡，好奇地看着他（就像以前巴基曾无数次做过的那样）。

“嗯？史蒂夫，别这么严肃好吗，你让我感到害怕。”

史蒂夫深吸了一口气。

“是关于巴基的。”

“嗯。”

“我们…我们在一起过。”

珍妮把咖啡从鼻子里喷了出来。

“哦上帝啊！”她惊呼。

史蒂夫立马递给她一张纸巾让她擦鼻子。等最后停止了咳嗽，她圆睁双眼看着史蒂夫。

“你们在一起过？情侣吗？”

“是的。”

“史蒂夫，你是双？”

 **那你觉得呢？** 史蒂夫点点头。

“但…”

他很少见她困惑。

“但，你们俩在一起多久？”

“六…六年。”

官方上来说是六年。但是史蒂夫已经想不起来是从哪一刻开始爱上巴基的了。他感觉从第一天起就爱上他了。

这一次，珍妮的脸变白了。

“六年？”她轻轻地重复道，“但…但发生了什么？”

史蒂夫真的不想告诉她巴基离开他是因为他出轨了。

“我犯了一个错误。巴基离开了我。”

“什么时候？”

“去年六月。我很抱歉，我早就应该跟你说的…”

“但是…史蒂夫，我不明白，为什么你同意去他家了。他…他是你的前任。你应该避免再次见到他啊。”

“他是我最好的朋友，”史蒂夫低声道，“一直都是。”

“我们…我们从八岁开始就密不可分了。”

珍妮站了起来。史蒂夫看见她的手在颤抖，他感到很愧疚，可是他完全不知道怎么安慰她。

“好..好的”珍妮结结巴巴地说道，“这太疯狂了。我真是遇到了疯狂的事情。史蒂夫，你之前为什么不跟我说？”

“因为…因为提到他对我来说不是件容易的事情而且…我以为我们不会再见面了，但…”

“为什么你不拒绝他呢？你不是非去不可！”

“我必须去，”史蒂夫轻声说道，“我想说，他没有强迫我去。”他看着珍妮的脸补充道，“他跟我说了如果我不想去的话可以不用去。但是…去年…我对他造成了很大的伤害。”他斟酌着词句说着，“我当时很抑郁。我有一些心理问题。我深深地伤害了他，如果他想让我去给他过生日的话，我是没有权利拒绝的。”

“就因为这个你才去的？史蒂夫，没你说的那么严重吧…”

“很严重，”史蒂夫打断道，“那是不可原谅的。我找不到任何借口。但我去不仅仅是因为这一点…我去也是因为我想重新找回我最好的朋友。”

“你最好的朋友，还是你的前男友？”

史蒂夫抬眼看向她。她的脸上并没有愠色，她只是在试图理解。史蒂夫钦佩她的冷静。如果换成是他面对相同的情境，他未必能做到像她一样冷静。

“巴基现在也有别人了。我们之间还是缺少一点东西让我们彻底翻页。我希望我们能通过一起聊聊天做到这一点。我很抱歉，珍妮。我不想将你置于一个尴尬的境地，但是我不想对你撒谎。”

珍妮看起来在思考。

“我明白，史蒂夫。这确实挺复杂的。如果你非要去的话，那就去吧。但是我不一起去的话或许会更好。”

“巴基跟我说邀请你去。”

“他人真是太好了，你替我谢谢他。但是我不确定他是否真的希望在自己的生日上见到我。有可能会很尴尬。”

“反正肯定会有一点尴尬的，”史蒂夫小声说道，“这不会困扰你吗？如果我去的话？尽管我们曾经有过一段？”

“史蒂夫，我没法告诉你该怎么做。显然，这件事不会让我太开心，但如果你觉得你应该去，那就去吧。但是作为交换…一定要对我说真话，好吗？我知道结束一段时间很长的恋情不容易。尤其是结束得很痛苦的这种。万一…万一你觉得你没法翻篇，你还没准备好继续和我走下去，一定要当面告诉我。我会理解的。我要的只有诚实。”

“我答应你。”史蒂夫低声说着。

于是史蒂夫按响了巴基公寓外的对讲机，旁边的不是珍妮而是山姆。

“谁？”巴基喊道。

对讲机的那边，已经有音乐声和嘈杂的人声了。

“是山姆和史蒂夫。”山姆说。

沉默。

随后门上传来锁打开的声音。

“门开了。”巴基的声音明显变得审慎了。

当他们进入电梯间的时候，史蒂夫想起来他曾无数次走过这条路，在巴基的门口放花。牙被他咬得吱吱响。

“这真是个糟透了的主意，”他嘟哝着，“超级，超级糟糕的主意。”

山姆搂了搂他的肩膀。

“加油。他说得对：或许你们能通过谈话轻易地翻篇。”

“也许吧。也许我喝下一桶酸可以治好我的胃痛。”

“史蒂夫。”山姆皱着眉头说道。

“对不起。你知道我不是这个意思。”

“一回事。”

在史蒂夫看来，电梯门打开得过于快了。走廊熟悉得可怕，尽管巴基从没邀请过他。

“准备好了吗？”山姆问。

史蒂夫摇摇头，山姆轻声笑了。虽然，没什么好笑的。

山姆敲敲门。门瞬间就被打开了，就像巴基一直在门后等着一样。

和一直以来一样，他很好看。这一次，头发是散着的，落在脸颊的周围，他身上穿着黑色高领毛衣和海军蓝牛仔裤。史蒂夫也打扮成了31岁该有的样子，天蓝色衬衫配上米色的裤子，但和巴基比起来，他觉得自己很可笑。

但是巴基一直盯着他看，久到山姆清了清嗓子。

“我们可以进去吗？”

“哦，”巴基有些脸红地说道，“可以，当然了。谢谢你们能来。”

“谢谢你邀请我们。”山姆边和他握手边说道。

史蒂夫犹豫了一下，但是他决定照着山姆学。在史蒂夫的手中，巴基的手很热，而史蒂夫心想，来这儿真是个过于糟糕的主意了。

“珍妮没一起来吗？”他问。

“没有。她有别的事情。”

他真的不想解释几天前他们之间的谈话。巴基点点头。

“巴基，”为了不让其他人听到，史蒂夫小声说道，“如果你想让我走的话，跟我说就好了。”

巴基冲他笑了笑，而这个笑容却与他记忆中昔日的笑容毫无共同点可言。史蒂夫的心在滴血。

“如果我想让你离开的话，我就不会邀请你过来。把你的大衣给我？”

史蒂夫把大衣递给他，极其留意别不小心碰到了他。

“别拘束，就像在自己家一样。”巴基在把大衣送到另一间屋子前说道。

客厅里已经有一些人了（史蒂夫还是第一次见到这个客厅）。娜塔莎，玛利亚，克林特、托尼和珮伯都在；还有巴基的同事们，有一些史蒂夫不认识，马特也在。 **那个** 马特。史蒂夫通过他对巴基笑的方式一眼就认出了他。那是那么多年来，他自己对巴基露出的笑容：一个恋爱中的人的微笑。

反过来，巴基对他露出了和对史蒂夫露出的一样有些紧张的微笑。但和对待史蒂夫不同的是，当他经过马特身边时，会凑过去在对方的唇上飞快地留下一个浅浅的吻。

史蒂夫嫉妒极了。

“史蒂夫！”发现了他的玛利亚兴奋地喊道。

她的喊声引起了那帮朋友们的注意，而史蒂夫看到他们都惊讶地睁大了双眼。

“我都不知道你会来，”娜塔莎说，“巴基邀请你来的？”

她的眼神中露出一种不信任。她一定在想他来干什么。

“是的，”史蒂夫说，“我们有一天简短地通了电话。他叫我来的。”

和往常一样，不过多赘述真的很难。隐瞒山姆，也是一种折磨。如果能避免谈到监禁，史蒂夫是绝对不想提起的，但这就会忽略掉许多信息和前因后果。

“史蒂夫，”巴基走到他的身边说道，“这是马特。马特，这是史蒂夫。一个朋友。”

他真是选择了一个简单的方式，史蒂夫心想。而他也选择了聪明的方式：在所有知情的人面前把史蒂夫以朋友的身份介绍给马特，这是让他们都对他和史蒂夫过去的关系闭口不提。

“很高兴认识你，”马特微笑道，似乎并没有注意到对方的眼神落在他身上的重量。

“我也是。”史蒂夫不得不回复道。

他有些艰难地发出声音。马特是个挺帅气的男生。而且，他看起来人很好。他应该不会为了阻止巴基离开他就绑架他。

总体来说，聚会跟史蒂夫想象中的差不多：极其的尴尬。他的朋友们会缓解一下气氛，大笑着，舞动着，而他会跟巴基的几个同事聊聊天，但每次他看到巴基都会紧张，而巴基呢，总是会和他保持着距离，尽管他邀请了他。他接礼物时，对所有人都露出了同样刻意的微笑。当史蒂夫把礼物递给他的时候（是他最爱的毛绒玩具之一，他从史蒂夫家离开的时候落下的，史蒂夫把它用纸包装好），他向他道谢却连打开都没打开。

史蒂夫注意到，他喝了很多酒。非常多。可似乎没人注意到这一点，因为他们都喝的很多。他叹着气走到厨房，想给巴基倒杯水送过去；但当他一进到厨房，客厅里的噪音都被门挡在了外面，史蒂夫瞬间觉得清净了。

而且，这是个漂亮的厨房。就像整间公寓一样。史蒂夫知道这是史塔克给巴基买的，巴基正用他提高了的薪水慢慢还他（这是托尼本人跟他说的）。他叹了口气。或许，他真的不该来这儿。他应该在两个人都神志清醒的时候跟巴基谈的；从另一方面来说，如果这真是他所期望的，那么他早就该料到生日聚会并不是谈话的合适时机。

厨房让人感到非常舒适。史蒂夫不想离开这里。他给自己倒了一杯水，然后蜷缩在两个橱柜形成的角落里喝。

他静静地蹲在那里，听着聚会的噪音，直到门被打开又关上。

显然，是巴基。

史蒂夫站了起来，递给他另一杯水。

“给，喝吧。”

巴基的笑容没有宴会刚开始时那样紧张了，但现在，史蒂夫在上面读出了一种比那更糟糕的苦涩。他盯着那杯水却没有碰它，然后靠在了厨房中间的岛台上。

“你真的觉得我已经准备好喝你递过来的水了吗？”

史蒂夫不解其意地看了他一会儿，随后立刻变得面色苍白。

“ **哦！** 哦，操，抱歉，巴基，对不起。我当着你的面再重新倒一杯。”

他把杯里的水倒进洗碗池里，把它放好，然后又从架子上取了一个干净的杯子，倒满水，然后递给巴基。巴基叹息着接过水。

“这个聚会糟透了，是吧？”他嘟哝道。

“你真不应该叫我来。我不想毁了你的生日聚会。”

巴基叹了口气。

“如果你不来，这个聚会也不会好到哪儿去。是我毁了它。我都不知道怎么搞聚会了。”

“巴基…那天你在电话里说的…是真的吗？”

“如果你指的是我的留言，我已经不记得我说了什么了。”

“我想说的主要是我毁了你的生活这点。”

巴基的目光谨慎地盯着他的那杯水。

“别对我撒谎，好吗？”史蒂夫补充道，“不要美化事实。告诉我，我是不是毁了你的生活。告诉我，我还可以做些什么来弥补。”

巴基把杯子放回到岛台，用手搓了搓脸。

“我不知道，史蒂夫。我忘不掉，这是我所知道的一切了。一有人提到Netflix我就会不寒而栗，看到独角兽和彩虹我就想吐。我讨厌橘色的毛衫。”

史蒂夫咽着口水。太操/蛋了。

“我很抱歉，”他小声说道，“你说得对，我不配拥有幸福。”

“这是我说的？”巴基声音嘶哑地问道。“忘掉它，史蒂夫。我是个混蛋。我们当中有一个能有幸获得幸福，我不想毁了它。”

“你真的觉得在知道我毁了你的生活后我还能幸福吗？”

“你没有 **毁了我的生活** ，别把自己当成这个世界的中心了。”巴基摇着头说道。

沉默。

“我说谎了，”巴基低声道，“你确实是世界的中心。这就是问题的所在。这么多年以来，你一直是我世界的中心。我不知道该如何找到另一个重心了。”

如果史蒂夫可以把自己那颗流着血的心放在他的脚下，让所有的错误都可以被原谅和遗忘，他现在会立刻就去做。

“当你背叛了我，”巴基说，“我想把你忘掉。就像在《美丽心灵的永恒阳光》里演的那样，你知道吗？我会忘记你的姓名，你的存在。但如果这些都从我的记忆里抹去，我的生命中也会留下一个巨大的洞。我们就像两颗根脉相连的树。树干也紧紧交织在一起。我们一起成长。我不知道如何将我连根拔出，在其他地方开始新的生活。我尝试了，靠，我尝试了，史蒂夫，相信我。但我还是做不到不想起你。”

史蒂夫的脸被滚烫的热泪打湿了。巴基的脸也是。他擦了擦眼睛。

“你想知道最糟糕的吗？最糟糕的是，林中小屋不是最糟糕的部分。我一直以为那就是最糟糕的了，当我在晚上醒着睡不着，看着脑海中客房的天花板，或者是电视上Netflix的图标。很长时间以来，我以为不会有比我在树林中奔跑，而你在我身后像猎食者一样追赶我更可怕的噩梦了。落叶在你的脚下发出声响。”

史蒂夫剧烈地抽泣着，而巴基在继续说下去之前深深地吸了一口气。

“但我最终适应了这一切。而唯一一件我无法适应的事，就是你不在我身边。这是最最糟糕的。”

他伸手帮史蒂夫擦掉眼泪。

“我该怎么办啊，史蒂夫？我怎样才能适应这一点呢？”

“我不知道，”史蒂夫抽泣着，“我不知道，巴基。我也无法适应。”

“最起码比我好一些。”

巴基的手抚摸着他的头发。史蒂夫把手放在了他的髋部，而他也不知道他们是从什么起变成这样的姿势的。他不知道他们从何时起靠的这样近，近到可以看见巴基黑色睫毛上的泪珠和他鼻子上的小雀斑。他的眼睛如同暴风雨中的大海，呈现出灰蓝色，那双眼睛凝望着他。

“你的女朋友，你爱她吗？”巴基问。

史蒂夫犹豫了。

“还没。”

巴基笑了。嘴唇是那样的红。

“那你呢？你爱你的男朋友吗？”

“不爱。”巴基自嘲似的笑了，“一个很好的消遣罢了。”

他的手在史蒂夫的脸颊上颤抖着。

“你身上还是同样的味道。我感觉回到了树林中的那栋房子。”

史蒂夫立即把手从他的髋部移开。

“抱歉，巴基，我…”

“不用，”巴基打断道，他把手搭在他的后颈，让他靠近他。

他的唇有酒精的味道，史蒂夫一动也不敢动，因为巴基醉了，而他不想再一次做让他以后会后悔的事。

但巴基咬着他的嘴唇，脸上因泪水而湿湿的，他低声道，“求你了，求你了，吻我。”而史蒂夫没有足够的力量推开他。

于是他吻了巴基，非常轻柔地吻着，他尝到了他泪水的咸涩，和他唇上龙舌兰的味道，突然间，他意识到他甚至已经想不起来上一次接吻是什么时候了。大概是史蒂夫被解雇的那天。也许更早。

这将是他们最后的一个吻。要尽可能地让它难忘。

他再次扶住巴基的髋部。他想要他，他是如此地想要他，就像是藏在他内心深处的一团火，而只有巴基能将它点燃；但他知道他的双唇是巴基唯一能赐予他的了，而且仅仅是今晚，他只能对着这双唇来释放爱意。他感觉自己在消散，因为这是很长时间以来在他梦中经常出现的场景，而巴基在他的指尖下融化；但当他们分开，仅仅用了不到一秒钟的时间，一切都又归现实掌管了。

“我们让彼此身上最糟糕的部分显现了出来，不是吗？”巴基低声说。

史蒂夫想说不是，他们相爱着，他们的爱拥有着独特的美，但这是错的；这是一种独特的丑陋。这里堆砌着扭曲的感情，布满着荆棘，流淌着鲜血，是一种令人生畏的景象。

“我觉得是的。”他低声道。

巴基把手从史蒂夫的后颈上移开。一股令人不悦的冷空气略过他的皮肤。

“也许现在一切都变得更简单了。我得到了一个告别之吻，它会帮我翻篇的。这就是故事结尾中的那个“完”字。”

史蒂夫点点头。

“那么，就结束了吗？”

“结束了。我会继续向前进的。你也是，史蒂夫。向前看。别为我担心。”

“我们不能重新成为朋友了吗？”

“不能了。我觉得不能了。对不起。”

“没事的。我从最开始就没抱太大期望。我爱你，巴基。我希望你可以幸福。”

“我也是。”

史蒂夫亲吻了他的额头。巴基闭上了眼睛。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他笑了——一个真正的笑，无数个月以来第一次真心的笑。

“再见了，史蒂夫。”

“再见了，巴基。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者太太在这章结束后表示，她本来就想这么结束的，两个人互相道别，然后各自开启新的生活。但是她一个叫Lanae的好朋友跟她说，如果就这么悲伤地结束了，她一定会“杀”了她，于是最后作者妥协了，决定再多写一些。所以后面还会有六章的内容。一起感谢Lanae吧！作者还说文中史蒂夫的女朋友原型是桃总现实生活中的前女友Jenny Slate。
> 
> 非常非常爱那些给我红心蓝手的小可爱们，尤其是给我留评论的！！啊每次我累到不行，不想翻的时候（尤其是这周一共翻译了两万多字），一想到还有人等着看，我就瞬间又充满了动力！感谢你们不离不弃呜呜呜
> 
> 哦对，最后再附赠上一首Lady Gaga的《I'll Never Love Again》，太绝了，太符合这俩人了！！求你们快去听听https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=cdvEuWP


	10. Mellotron Scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目依然源于Porcupine Tree乐队的Deadwing专辑。Mellotron Scratch这首歌虽然与本章情节没有太大关联性，但是悲伤婉转的旋律却还挺符合意境的。而且有几句歌词还是会让作者想起盾冬，比如A tiny flame inside my hand/A compromise I never planned/Unravel out the finer strands [...] I lay her gently on my clothes/She will leave me yes I know [...]（手握着微小的火焰/这妥协我从未想过/解开那完美的绳结…轻柔地将她躺在我的衣服上/她将离去 我当然知道…）欢迎听歌！ http://music.163.com/song/18298955/?userid=532092407

十个小时以来，一切安好。

巴基睡着了。他从摄入的酒精中慢慢恢复。他甚至没有做噩梦。醒来的时候，他的心情很好，而这是非常罕见的。就连看到身侧躺着的人是马特，他的心情也没有像平时一样变差。客厅乱得就像经历了一场灾难，而这也对他的心情毫无影响。克林特还在沙发上睡着，姑娘们的手提包摆了一地，她们或许正在客房里睡觉。

巴基微微一笑。为了不吵醒克林特，他开始轻轻地去整理收到的礼物。

然后他看见了史蒂夫的礼物。前一天，出于害怕、恼怒和小心眼，他并没有打开来

看。而今天，他心情不错；史蒂夫和他已经互相道了别，巴基终于可以忘掉他了。

为了不吵醒克林特，他打算去浴室拆礼物，而当他轻轻地撕开礼物的包装纸，他的心突然停止了跳动。

他小心翼翼地从袋子里拿出一个旧的毛绒玩具兔。他了解它的一切，就像是自己亲手缝制了它一般；这只兔子是棕色的，毛绒绒的，肚子上是蓝白相间的条纹，长长的耳朵已经有些磨损了。这是杰克先生，他小时候抱着睡觉的毛绒玩偶。五岁的时候，没有它的陪伴他就无法入睡，可他总是把它随手忘在去过的地方。当巴基哭喊着永远地失去了它时，他的妈妈曾经无数次地驱车去这样或者那样的地方寻找它。妈妈葬礼的那天，巴基把杰克先生藏在上衣的兜里，一整天都紧紧地攥在手心里，让自己不要崩溃。

巴基坐在浴缸的旁边。他的双手在颤抖。但他并不后悔前一天晚上没有打开礼物。他可能会在所有人的面前哭出来，而这不可避免地会引起许多疑问。

而平静地度过了十个小时、安稳地睡了一晚、心情愉悦地度过了半小时清醒时光的巴基意识到，与史蒂夫的告别毫无意义。他的告别之吻不是告别之吻，而是爱之吻。史蒂夫把杰克先生还给了他；他是唯一一个知道这个巴掌大小的毛绒玩具在他生命中所占分量的人。巴基没法对一个知道杰克先生的人说再见。

巴基拿着小兔子站起身，径直向卧室走去。马特刚醒，看到巴基的时候，他露出了一个明亮的笑容。

“嘿，宝贝。”他声音有些哑哑地问道，“还好吗？”

“我想我们分开吧。”巴基答道。

五秒钟：这是马特用来睁大眼睛和从床上坐起来所用的时间。

“你刚刚跟我说什么？”

“我要跟你分手，”巴基镇静地说道，“我很抱歉。”

“等等，等等，我肯定错过了什么，你…你发生什么事了？你为什么跟我说这个？”

马特震惊地站起身。他穿着短衬裤，而半//.裸、的身子并没有让他产生任何反应；这也是他想离开他的一部分原因。当他把这和前一天晚上史蒂夫炽热的吻相比较时，两者之间的差距可以说是巨大的。

巴基在想怎么去跟他说。 **不是你的问题，是我的问题。** 马特是个很好的人，他值得一个善意的谎言，可是巴基还是想残忍地告诉他真相。

马特的神情有一些不安。

“说实话。”他说。

巴基耸耸肩。既然他想听真话。

“我忘不掉前男友。”

马特惊讶地看着他。他可没预料到这个。

“我…我还以为你想跟我说，是因为你经历了创伤…因为监禁…你…你有一个前男友？一个让你念念不忘的前男友？”

巴基应该谨慎一点。马特知道监禁的事，但却不知道史蒂夫。他的朋友们认识史蒂夫，但却不了解剩下的事。不能让任何人拥有解开全部真相的的钥匙。

“跟监禁没有关系，”巴基撒谎道，“我忘不掉我的前任，就是这样。”

“但…你为什么不早点跟我说呢？”

“因为我希望我能忘掉他。”

“然后突然间，你决定不把他忘掉了？为什么？”

接着他开窍了。

“是史蒂夫？你的朋友史蒂夫？”

“是的。”

愠色开始爬上他的脸颊。巴基甚至感受不到一丝罪恶感。他已经忍受太久了；分手让他有一种解脱的感觉。

“妈的，”马特埋怨道，“我早应该料到的。你们之间的气氛很奇怪。是段认真的恋爱吗？”

“曾以为是一辈子的恋爱。直到我们分开。”

“发生什么了？”

“他背叛了我，我离开了他。这是一段丑陋、漫长、复杂的分手过程。”

“如果你们闹翻了，为什么你还邀请他？”

“为了有机会可以将这段翻篇。”

“所以就这样你离开了我。你把和我的一切翻篇了。”

巴基笑了。他忍不住；现在的情况有些可笑。但是他的笑却点燃了马特的怒火，他咆哮着穿好衣服。

“我真是个笨蛋！我还以为我们之间有可能。我都列好了计划！”

哇。计划。他得疯狂到什么地步才会有关于 **巴基** 的计划？计划是为那些拥有正常生活的人准备的。为精神状态良好的人准备的。而不是为像巴基这样，有关于毛绒兔、独角兽T恤、橘色毛衫和Netflix的可怕回忆的人准备的。

他垂下眼看着手里一直拿着的杰克先生。如果当初史蒂夫在他门口留下的是它，而不是一个全新的毛绒玩具熊，他是不是就原谅他了呢？如果就这样原谅了他，他们就不必经历那些糟糕的事了。他就能避免马特往他头上扔枕头了。

“你让我觉得我们之间有可能！”

“我也曾这么以为，”巴基说（即便他清楚地知道这种想法并没有持续多久）。“我也希望过我们能成。”（几乎是这样）

“骗子！”马特喊道，“下流的骗子！我们结束了。别再联系我了。我再也不想看到你了！”

巴基什么也没说。不管怎样，这就是他说“我要跟你分手”时想要达到的效果，所以他不懂为什么还要试图挽回。他沉默地看着马特收拾好剩下的一切物品，然后砰的一声关上门。

沙发上的克林特一下子被关门声惊醒。

“哇哦！”他说，“一大早就这么吵。”

“没事了，他走了，你可以继续睡了。”

“谁走了？”

听着他带着睡意的声音，巴基甚至还不确定他是不是完全清醒了。

“是马特。”

“啊，对…马特…你超赞的新男友。我们昨天闲聊了一阵。他人挺不错的。”

“那么，抱歉了，”巴基边说边去打开窗户，把一屋子的酒味和霉味散出去，“因为我刚刚跟他分手了。”

“啊这样，好的。”克林特咕哝着闭上双眼。

足足三十秒过去后，他又重新坐了起来。

“等等。你说什么？”

“我跟他分手了。”巴基重复道，“我甩了他，抛弃了他，摆脱了他。”

克林特眯起眼睛。

“为了史蒂夫？”

“为了史蒂夫。”

“妈的，哥们儿。”

这样总结现在的情况真是再完美不过了。尽管发生了这一切，巴基还是无法做到为刚刚所做的事感到后悔。事实上，他感觉到一种从未有过的自由。他忘不掉史蒂夫吗？那就不去试着忘记他好了。他继续过他的生活，没有史蒂夫的生活，给对方一个可以成功的机会，而他也不会再去试图说服自己可以忘记他。他会与自己的感情妥协。或许这个过程不容易，但总比尝试把这些感情抹去要简单得多，他坚信这一点。

“那你们会重新在一起吗？”克林特问道。

“啊？”

巴基的心再一次地停止了跳动。

“你为他疯魔。他为你痴狂。即便你们假装不再这样，这也依然是事实。”

“我们不能重新在一起了。”巴基有些哽咽地说道。

这是不可能的。不可思议的。最起码是在发生了这一切之后。

“为什么啊？”克林特问。

一个简简单单的问题。却如此难以回答。

“因为我无法原谅他对我做出的那些事。我忘不掉。”

“也许吧，”克林特承认道，“背叛了你这一点，他确实很混蛋。这件事上我们达成了共识。但自从你们分手了，你就像个残骸，尽管你一直试图让我们相信相反的情况。我们也清楚地看出你用粉底遮住了黑眼圈。”

巴基面无血色地看着他。

“你都发现了，”很久之后巴基嘀咕道，“不愧是个警察。”

“我管的是交通，”克林特耸耸肩说道，“我对刑事犯罪没那么善于观察。”

尽管如此，巴基还是非常害怕他发现监禁的事。他不知道警察是否需要接到报案才能对史蒂夫执行抓捕，在这种不确定的情况下，他最好保持沉默。希望克林特觉得巴基讲的只是出轨的事。

“这件事确实让我很受伤。”巴基说。

“而尽管如此，你花了九个月时间却仍然无法忘记他。”

“分手需要时间适应。”

“或许吧。但是以你这种情况来看，我觉得这是因为你不是真的想就此翻篇。”

啊好吧。因为他不想忘记监禁，或许吧。

“你们有很多共同的回忆，而你没准备好放下它们。那你为什么不尝试着给他一个机会呢？”

“在他做了那些之后？”

“他犯了一个错误。所有人都会犯错。他那时候状态不好。我们没法知道那一刻他脑子里在想什么。然后，他去看了心理医生，不是吗？他看起来有所好转了。他再也不会犯同样的错误了，他已经得到了教训。”

巴基的手在颤抖。这不是史蒂夫会不会再绑架他或者再出轨的问题。他知道他们可能没法重新开始了（尤其因为绑架；而现在，他几乎不把出轨当回事了，这简直太疯狂了）；史蒂夫打破了他们之间的关系，而巴基如果不割舍自己就无法触碰到它的两端。在这种情况下，怎样才能重新把它们联结在一起呢？这看起来是不可能的。

和史蒂夫复合。毫无疑问这不可能，因为史蒂夫已经有别人了。而且，巴基怕他总是对绑架的事耿耿于怀，而这会使两个人都难以忍受。他们会互相折磨。巴基说过，他们让彼此身上最糟糕的部分显现了出来。他不想进行新一次的尝试，然后意识到结果注定会失败。他已经跟史蒂夫分手三次了（出轨后，从囚禁解脱后，昨晚之后），他不知道自己能否承受第四次。

“我不想跟他复合。”巴基说。

克林特举起手示意投降。

“随你。我只是这么说说。”

然而，在接下来的几天，可以说这个想法贯穿了巴基的大脑。这是潘多拉的盒子。他不敢想象如果和史蒂夫复合会有什么样的怪兽被释放出来。就在今天中午，在去一家小商店买午餐的时候，当他走进门，他才意识到他们正在放Maroon 5的Animals。他立刻就逃走了，两手和双腿颤抖着，然后他在一个小巷子里哭了十分钟，感觉手上被戴上了手铐，闭上眼就会浮现出客房的天花板。

他不能和史蒂夫复合。一开始就应该把这种想法扼杀在摇篮里。

半个月过后，他决定结束海伦对他的治疗。毫不见效的治疗让他觉得自己很愚蠢，而且每次跟海伦谈起史蒂夫和对他的感情，他都能感觉到自己的不赞成。克林特说得有道理。他 **不想** 忘记他。

三月末的时候，史蒂夫给他发了一条信息。

嗨，巴基。很抱歉跟你联系。我要搬家了。你想取走公寓里你留下的东西吗？如果你不想回复的话可以不回复。

巴基咽了口唾沫。搬家？史蒂夫要离开他们的公寓了？那个他们在一起的第一个公寓？那个他们住了四年，没有一个地方没do过I的公寓？

你要搬家了？

房租对我一个人来说太贵了，我不能再住下去了。那么你想取回你的东西吗？有你的衣服，你收藏的蓝光 DVD ，你的书，还有你的一些小玩意儿。如果你想的话，我可以把它们扔掉。

不，巴基立刻回复道，我想把它们取走。

好的。那我把它们都收进箱子里。你随时可以过来取。如果你想趁我工作的时候来，我可以在擦鞋垫下面给你留一把备用钥匙。

公寓的钥匙我一直留着。

哦。好的。既然这样的话。

我在工作日的时候过去。

好。

巴基往牛仔裤上蹭了蹭手汗，然后补充道：

谢谢你上一次把杰克先生还给了我。

史蒂夫花了很长时间回复。而当他收到信息时，上面只有两个字。

没事。

整整一晚上，他都在想着这件事。他要去见史蒂夫了。在他们的公寓。这个想法让他害怕，不只是因为他要见到史蒂夫了，还因为上次他踏进这个公寓时，史蒂夫往他的茶里下了药，还囚禁了他。他始终无法合眼。

早晨五点的时候，他给史蒂夫发了一条信息。

抱歉。你可不可以把它们送到我家来呢？如果你不想亲自来的话，可以去问问山姆或者克林特。

哦，史蒂夫立刻就回复了（看起来他这一晚也过得不太好）。当然了。抱歉。我早应该自己想到这一点的。对不起。我今天就给你送过去？

好。我白天可以请假。告诉我你想什么时候来。

下班之后， 17 点？

好的。

最终，巴基没有请假，但是他完全没法专心工作，以至于托尼来到他的身后，竖起了眉毛。

“看起来你和电脑主板打了场艰难的战斗。目前来看，我觉得是主板胜利了。”

巴基叹了口气。

“对不起。我走神了。史蒂夫今晚会来我家还东西。”

“哦。在分手十个月之后，是吗？可以说他动作真是相当快。”

“他要搬家了。”

“啊。那情况更严重了。所以他以前是真的很懒。这样不好啊，罗杰斯。”

通常来讲，托尼的说话方式不会对他造成什么困扰，而今天，这只会让他更加焦虑。

“我16点就走，可以吗？”

“16点？！这位先生，你以为你是谁啊，竟然敢16点就下班？总经理本人吗？不可能，因为总经理是我。而且你今天早上几点到的，嗯？”

“六点。”

“这样的话，好吧。达成协议。”

“谢谢老板。”

他很清楚托尼不在乎他什么时候走，或者什么时候来，只要把本职工作做好了就行。但获得了官方许可让他几个小时后与史蒂夫的见面更加正式了。

下午四点半他回到家，洗了个澡，然后换上了他最好看的牛仔裤，还有午夜蓝衬衫。他扎起了头发。（史蒂夫喜欢他把头发扎起来的样子。）他叹了口气，自问为什么要做这些。

当家里的对讲机响起的时候，他的心都快跳出来了。

“喂？”

“我是史蒂夫。”

“门开了。”

妈的。倒计时已经开始了。

“我的皮卡车里还有一些箱子，但我没有地方停车了”史蒂夫说，“你能帮我把车库打开吗？”

“哦。当然了，我马上来。”

巴基拿起钥匙，把它们塞进后面的裤兜里。他从十五楼下去都没坐电梯，因为他还有肾上腺素亟待消耗。

楼下的史蒂夫看到他的时候，微微向他招了招手。

“抱歉，”他说，“我没找到停车位。”

车库在地下，为了帮他打开卷帘门，巴基和史蒂夫一起上了皮卡车，他试图不去想上一次坐上这个皮卡车的情形，也不要去想上上次。等到了地下，史蒂夫把车停到巴基的常规停车位后（即便他自己没有车），立马下了车。后备箱里，放着七个被绳索固定好的箱子。

“哇，”巴基惊叹道，“我还挺喜欢堆放东西的，是吧？”

史蒂夫冲他笑了笑。

“书房里所有的书都是你的，或者说几乎是。还有所有的DVD。当然了，还得算上四大箱的衣服。”

巴基在想史蒂夫是不是把那件独角兽T恤也装过来了，它是不是就在其中一个箱子里。他不敢问他。

“那我们走吧。”

装衣服的箱子比较轻。装书的箱子搬起来最费力气。最终，它们都被堆到了他的客厅。

“幸好这里有电梯。”史蒂夫说。

“这要感谢史塔克，”巴基说，“是他选的这个地方。那你要搬家了，是吗？”

“是的。这让我有种奇怪的感觉。”

“我也是。”巴基承认道。“你想喝点什么吗？我不会往里面放任何东西。我保证。”

史蒂夫的脸唰的一下就白了，巴基对此非常自责——显然，现在开玩笑还为时过早。巴基给他倒了一杯水。

“我很抱歉，巴基，”史蒂夫接过水时低声说道，“为所有的一切。”

“我知道，史蒂夫。自从分手以后，你已经重复上亿遍了。我知道你很抱歉。我懂。”

片刻间，沉默沉重得有些可怕。

“马特还好吗？”最终史蒂夫开口问道。

“不知道。我跟他分手了。珍妮还好吗？”

史蒂夫抬头看向他。

“我不知道。我跟她分手了。”

巴基震惊地看着他，然后笑了出来。

“靠，”他嘀咕道，“我们真是两个笨蛋。”

“那个告别之吻，对你来说有效果吗？”史蒂夫问道。

巴基感觉自己的心突然坠了下去，周围的空气变得越来越稀薄。史蒂夫正以那晚在厨房时那般热烈的眼光望着他。而今天，只有他们两个在公寓里。而且他们都是单身。

“彻底失败了。”巴基低声说。

不知道是谁向谁的方向迈出了一步，但总归，他们离得更近了，现在，可以说是非常近了。史蒂夫低语道：

“或许那不够彻底。或许需要做点比亲吻更加印象深刻的事。”

巴基把手放在他的胯部，就像在厨房时一样。他闻到了同样的气息，史蒂夫的气息，林间小屋的气息，但也是六年来一同苏醒的气息。巴基觉得自己的胃在翻涌。

“完全同意，”他叹道，“我们应该尝试点更彻底的事。”

史蒂夫吻上他。在那一刻，巴基以为他的记忆会倒流回最糟糕的那段时光，但是并没有；他什么也没想起来。史蒂夫从来没在那个房子里亲吻过他。如果能够避免的话，他甚至从没有碰过他。

现在，他明白史蒂夫当初为什么不想和他一起睡觉了，就是为了不玷污他的回忆。他很感激史蒂夫当初拒绝了他。他们或许给未来创造了一个机会。（如果他们有未来的话。）

巴基的双臂在史蒂夫的脖子上滑动。简直是太疯狂了，史蒂夫是唯一一个能激起他内心冲动的人。也是唯一一个仅仅用一个吻就能让他从头到脚颤抖的人。

很快，这便不仅仅是一个吻了。史蒂夫的手抚摸着他的后背，他的pi、股，亲吻着他的脖子。

“巴基。”他低语。

巴基几乎可以用手指触碰到他声音里的爱意，还有欲望。

“如果你不愿意…”

他用一个吻打断了史蒂夫。如果他不愿意？上帝啊。这是他几个月以来，在内心深处唯独渴望的事了。

“闭嘴，史蒂夫。”当从他的嘴上移开自己的唇时，他低声说道。

当他tuo掉史蒂夫的T恤，他忍不住地打颤。他已经太久没有看过这个身体，这副胸膛了。他在16岁时史蒂夫突然变壮之前就已经爱上他了，但他没有对这些肌肉说不，而且重新触碰它们并没有让他觉得不舒服。

“我真的好想你，”史蒂夫叹道，“我真的好爱你，巴基。”

**我也是，** 巴基想——但是他希望把这个想法只留给自己。他解开史蒂夫的裤子，而史蒂夫帮他tuo/掉衬衫，手覆上了他的肌肤。

“为什么只有你能让我如此？”当史蒂夫在沙发上把他翻过来，亲吻着他的脖子时，巴基轻轻说道，“为什么别人就不行呢？”

“对不起，”史蒂夫说道——但从他现在正做的事上看，他似乎并不是真的抱歉。他吮//吻着他的锁骨，双手在巴基的两腿之间打转。

他们之间还是隔了太多衣物。他们之间还是有太多 **空气** 。巴基想紧紧贴着史蒂夫的身体，永远地保持着这个姿势。他想融化在他的身体里，这样就再也不会和他分开了。

“如果我们是一个人，就不会有这些问题了。”他呢喃着，完全不知道自己在说什么。

“我们 **就是** 一个人，”史蒂夫说，“正因如此我们才离不开对方。”

**靠，我好爱你** 。巴基想。

内、//裤下面，史蒂夫已经勃*//#起了。巴基慢慢地把手放在上面。

“告诉我你有套。”史蒂夫在他耳边低语着。

“在我的卧室。”

他们不得不换个地方。而过程却没有那么一帆风顺；他们的嘴唇难舍难分，他们的手依然在对方的身上不断探索。他们撞到一个门，然后是墙。最后，巴基把他带到卧室，打开床头柜的抽屉，里面有套，有润//滑*剂，有振动//按摩/器，还要其他的一些情+/趣#玩具，这些都是在装修公寓的时候史塔克放的（巴基把手铐扔了）。史蒂夫抓了一大把套//子，巴基挑了挑眉。

“先生野心勃勃啊。”

“先生尤其想要你。”

至少，我们可以说，这一次他们在同一个频率上了。

“你喜欢怎么样？”史蒂夫问，“我不想…猜…”

巴基想了想。如果这是和史蒂夫的最后一次，那么唯一需要考虑的就是怎样才能尽情地享受。而他更喜欢史蒂夫做上面的那一个。

“你在上面。”

“好。”说完他便吻上了他。

巴基摸着他光滑的脸颊。

“你的胡子看起来也没那么糟糕。”

“是…十一月时的我吗？”

“对。但是，长头发还是算了。把头发剪短干得不错。”

“而你把头发留长了。”

巴基冲他微微一笑，史蒂夫也用微笑回应了他——巴基突然意识到，这是从分手之后，他第一次看见史蒂夫发自内心的笑（如果抛开他给他看芭蕾舞裙照片那次不算的话）；这是他第一次冲他微笑。

为了能一直看到这样的微笑，还有什么是他不能付出的呢。他想。

史蒂夫艰难地控制着他的急切。他粗鲁地扯下自己的nei//裤，然后是巴基的，那个他们之间剩下的最后一点衣物，然后他开始往手上倒润/滑//*油。

“我得跟你说，”在他把一根手指伸进巴基的p//股里时，他轻声说道，“很有可能我坚持不了太久。一想到我会因为无法控制自己而缩短我们最后一次的时间，我就很害怕。”

“如果这样的话，我就给你第二次机会。别紧张了。”

“我很紧张，”史蒂夫承认道，“我不知道在哪里集中注意力才能最大限度地享受这一切。”

巴基捧起他的脸，让他看向自己。史蒂夫看起来很害怕。

“史蒂薇。这只是我啊。别慌。”

“就因为是你我才慌，”史蒂夫低声说，“别人对我来说都是完全一样的。正因为是你啊，巴基。我已经对你犯下了太多错。”

巴基拿起一个套.//子并把它打开，然后看着正向后退的史蒂夫。他们已经这么做了千百次了，然而，巴基的心也提到了嗓子眼。

“你一想到会错过一些东西，就会很紧张，”他对史蒂夫说道，“我们想让最后一次刻骨铭心，不是吗？我有很多避//孕’*套。我们想要多久就多久。好吗？别紧张了。”

史蒂夫吻了他。巴基感觉自己的眼泪就要决堤了，但他什么也没说。他把头埋入史蒂夫的颈窝，然后史蒂夫把两根手指伸进他的体内，接着是三根。当他抬起头看向他的时候，他的睫毛湿湿的，眼睛是令人叹为观止的蓝色。

“还来吗？”他问。

“不用了，已经可以了。进来吧。”

这一个月以来，巴基问自己为什么和马特做感觉就不一样。为什么不能达到同样的效果。就在史蒂夫慢慢进入他的时候，他也依然在问自己同样的问题。但他仍旧没有答案。从一开始就是不同的；仅仅感受到他在里面就让他想要尖叫。他再次搂住史蒂夫的后背，而史蒂夫正慢慢地挺动，呼吸中带着呻//_吟。

“妈的，”他在巴基的颈间叹息道，“我都快忘了。”

巴基没有忘，要是忘了，他就不会拼命地想在马特身上，以及之前在Tinder上约的所有男人身上寻找相同的感觉；但是他仍然喘不过气来。他咬上史蒂夫的肩膀，而他惊讶地看着他。

“这让你感到陌生吗？”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

史蒂夫扶住他的髋部，或者他的p///股，但是却格外小心地不去触碰他的手腕，而巴基对此非常感激。其他人永远都不会理解的。

史蒂夫很细心。他一向如此，巴基回忆着，但是这次比记忆中的还要细心。每隔30秒，他都会抬起头看向巴基，问他还好吗，问他感觉怎么样，问他还想继续吗。

巴基感觉好极了。事实上，他很久没有过这么好的体验了。如果史蒂夫停下，他可能会把他杀了。

“继续，求你了。”

但是他没说不用再问他了，因为他喜欢史蒂夫询问他的感受。他喜欢说他还想要。

的确，史蒂夫没坚持太久。刚开始没几分钟，巴基就看见他收紧了下颚，这意味着他马上就要gao//*潮了，然后他把手放上了他的脸颊。

“宝贝，”他低语着，“史蒂薇，看着我。我在呢。”

史蒂夫看起来很难集中注意力，但他却没有移开视线，他凝望着他，就像是要把他的样子印刻在视网膜上，巴基在他加快的节奏中咬紧嘴唇。

最后，史蒂夫大叫一声（ **巴基！** ），闭上了眼睛，他是如此好看，高</+潮比痛苦更适合他。巴基意识到他也坚持不了多久了，于是他决定用手解决。在过去的几个月里，他经常想着史蒂夫自+=￥慰，但是他已经太久没有 **看着** 史蒂夫做这件事了。

“哦，操，”在感觉到快/ /感来临时他含糊的说着，“史蒂薇…”

史蒂夫睁开双眼，瞳孔的蓝色比被暴雨冲刷过的天空还要纯净，他紧盯着巴基。而巴基刚要说回来，他还没结束，史蒂夫就重新将两根手指放了进去。

“哦！哦，妈的。”他嘟哝着。

史蒂夫俯下身，手上的动作没有停止。

“我可以吗？”他抬眼看向巴基时问道。

“你可以什么？哦， **哦，** 靠，史蒂夫。可以， **可以** 。”

他艰难地移开手，而史蒂夫的另一只手代替了它的位置。

“靠，靠，靠。 **史蒂夫** 。”

他享受的时间甚至还不到十秒。他的脑中，是爆炸，是火箭发射，是星际遨游。他看见星空，看见星球，看见史蒂夫的脸交叠在上面。他在那里停留了一个或两个永恒，然后才缓缓下降，而当他看见正舔着嘴唇的史蒂夫，他的心在胸膛里剧烈地跳动起来。

“史蒂夫。”他呢喃着。

史蒂夫抬起头冲他微笑。他的神情中没有一丝惊慌，脸上只有无限的满足。他朝巴基俯下身，巴基搂过他的脖子亲吻他。

**我爱你** ，他的全身都在呐喊着， **我爱你，我爱你** 。有几分钟，他穿越回了过去，穿越到幸福的时代，那时候史蒂夫只属于他，不属于其他任何人，他在那里找不到任何好抱怨的事。

等结束了那个吻，他看向史蒂夫。

“怎么样？尽兴了吗？”

“还不够”史蒂夫答道，“要不你再给我一次机会？”

巴基忍不住微笑。

“机会主义者。”

但他还是给了他第二次机会，然后第三次，在更晚的晚上，甚至给了他第四次机会。

TBC


	11. Everybody Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目源于Sigrid唱的Everybody Knows，这首歌非常适合本章的情节氛围  
>  http://music.163.com/song/518015108/?userid=532092407 
> 
> 作者太太说看了歌词就知道章回名为什么选这个了，而且这首歌也提到了出轨~

史蒂夫醒来的时候，不知道自己身在何处。

他困惑地转过头，发现了身边巴基熟睡的脸庞，刹那间，他想起了一切。搬家。箱子。在公寓里的巴基。在床上的巴基。在他臂弯里的巴基。

有那么几分钟，他希望赶紧醒过来——因为如果这就是现实，他不知道做了什么才配拥有这一切。他一直不明白在他做了那些之后，巴基怎么还会跟他说话，又怎么还会跟他睡觉。他应该离开，让他的生活回归平静。

但由于他很自私，他忍不住在巴基的额头上留下一个吻，而巴基轻轻哼唧了一声。史蒂夫彻底被迷住了，他看着他渐渐苏醒。他半睁开双眼，将视线停留在史蒂夫身上，然后闭上双眼低声说：

“和我do//I。”

“巴基？”

史蒂夫不确定他是否完全清醒了，但巴基从被子里伸出一只手搂住他的脖子，把他拉过来让他吻他。

既然这样的话。

五分钟后，巴基趴在床上，双手紧紧抓着床垫的边缘，而史蒂夫在他的上方慢慢挺//.动，直到进入//他的最深处，巴基毫无顾忌地叫着。

“再来，再来，史蒂夫，再用力一点，求你了，再用力一点！”

史蒂夫被幸福冲昏了头脑。他想，巴基的身体简直就是为自己的身体而创造的。他把手滑到巴基的下/腹/部抚摸他，然后看见巴基弓起的背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“靠，靠，史蒂夫，继续，太舒服了！”

史蒂夫觉得他永远都不会拥有足够多的眼睛、手和身体来享受巴基赐予他的所有美与快乐。最后，巴基在他的双手中融化（他gao//潮时发出的声音，史蒂夫真应该把它录下来，让它成为一个音乐艺术品），没过多久他也随他到了gao//潮，他的双手扶着他的胯，落在他后颈的吻是那么的滚烫。

但当他和巴基并排躺着，巴基看向他的时候，他的笑容里闪过一丝愧疚。

“那么，这就是我们的告别了？”

史蒂夫的喉咙很紧。为了不让这成为他们之间的告别，为了让这只是平常一天中一个普通的早晨，他有什么是不能付出的呢？为了让巴基最终毫不迟疑地回到他身边，为了消除他们带给彼此的一切创伤，史蒂夫又有什么是不能去做的呢？

但是他不能跟他这样提议，因为他很清楚巴基会拒绝。性是另外一码事，尤其是和能让你攀登至顶峰的人一起；但史蒂夫觉得巴基没有理由接受和他再一起生活。他不配。他没有权利跟巴基提这个。

“我想是的，”他希望自己的声音听起来正常。但这是一个苦涩的告别。

“我也觉得。”巴基说，然后凑上前吻了他一下。

巴基的唇是一种史蒂夫戒不掉的瘾。

哦，妈的。不入虎穴焉得虎子。

“我们或许可以继续时不时地告个别。”

巴基冲他笑了笑，但当他回答的时候，那些话还是让他心碎了。

“我不知道。我觉得不行了。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫立即回复道。

巴基又吻了吻他，目光里满是哀愁。

“我爱你，史蒂夫。”他说。

他的声音很温柔，就好像这么说就不会在史蒂夫的内心造成最大的伤痛。就好像这么说这句话就会微不足道，而实际上这是世界上最重要的东西，上一次他跟他这么说，还是史蒂夫决定放他自由的时候，巴基想打消他自杀的念头。

今天，没有自杀的威胁，没有回归自由，只有正说着实话的巴基。

“我爱你，”他重复道，“我真的好想你，但我想我们不能再在一起了。我怕因为过去的事责怪你。我怕我们的关系会失衡，最后仍以互相伤害而告终。你明白吗？”

“明白。”

的确。这完全有可能，这也让史蒂夫非常害怕。但远不如没有巴基的生活更让他感到害怕。可如果巴基不这么觉得，他不会试图说服他。他已经剥夺太多次他选择的权利了。

“我会重新尝试的，”巴基说，“我会重新适应没有你的生活的。你也要这样做。”

他已经尝试过了。但自从生日宴会那天晚上他在厨房吻了巴基，当第二天再次看到珍妮，他意识到自己只是在尝试填补巴基离开后留下的空白，但这空缺不是留给任何人的，更不是留给珍妮的。他或许永远也忘不了提出分手时她脸上的愠色；就是在那一刻，他觉得自己除了给身边的人带来痛苦，他什么也做不好。

如果巴基不想要他了，或许他最好一个人待着，这样一来除了自己，他就伤害不了其他任何人了。

“我会一直爱你的。”他仍然低声说道。

“我也是，史蒂夫。我也会一直爱我自己的。”

他笑了，而史蒂夫惩罚性地轻轻咬了一下他的肩膀。

“傻瓜。我是认真的。”

“我知道。”

巴基把手放在他的脸颊，专注地看着他。

“我知道我永远也忘不了你。我们无法忘记生命中这样的20年。但我应该试试，最后试一次。”

“那如果行不通呢？”

“到时候再看。但我总得尝试一下。你明白吗？”

“嗯。说实话，一想到你和别人在一起的画面，我就心痛得要死…但我不知道我能否再让你幸福。”

“所以说啊。”

“我明白，巴基。”

史蒂夫吻了下他的额头。

巴基吻了吻他的嘴唇。

最后，他们又做了一次I。一个最终的告别。

公寓看起来是那么的空旷，两个人的东西都已经搬走了。史蒂夫最后地看了它一眼。这里面有那么多美好的回忆，也包含了他往巴基的茶里面下药的时刻，仅仅这一幕就足以毁掉所有的美好。

但当最后一个箱子也装满了，他意识到自己正和与巴基生活的四年时光做告别，那永远逝去的共同生活的四年，想到此，他的喉咙不由得发紧。

“哥们，还好吗？”山姆把一只手放在他的肩膀上问道。

“还好，还好。只是…一个额外的联结也断了。”

“我知道你想说什么。”山姆说（但史蒂夫不相信他怎么会明白）。

他找到了一个新的公寓，在布鲁克林的另外一个地方（他考虑过搬去曼哈顿，但后来他觉得巴基或许不想看到他搬到离他家那么近的地方，而且，他的经济情况也不允许）。

新公寓很小，在六楼，是一个破旧楼房的顶楼，而且没有电梯，这对史蒂夫来说简直是个完美的惩罚。最起码，他没有相关的任何记忆。而且他可能会一直保持这样，因为搬过来的第一周，他大部分时间都是在山姆家度过的。

“在那里，我觉得很孤独。”他解释道。

山姆真是个够意思的好朋友，他说不用为自己解释，甚至在第一天晚上还给他点了披萨。

他忍不住发了条信息给巴基。毕竟，巴基没禁止他跟他联系。

搬完家了。新的公寓。

新的生活。巴基回道。

史蒂夫叹了口气。他对此一直深表怀疑——有关新生活。

于是他决定专心工作，这看起来是个好主意，最起码在上司们眼里是这样的。而且这可以让每天过得快一点。当他抬起头，从上次和巴基见面后，两周半的时间已经过去了，他几乎觉得他还能继续生存。

几乎。

“听着，哥们儿”一周后山姆跟他说道，“你工作很拼，这很棒。但你不觉得你也应该出去走走吗？去见见人？”

“我见你了。”

“因为你一直赖在我这里。我跟你说的是去见见真正的人。”

“哦，山姆，别对自己那么苛刻。”

山姆翻了个白眼，但当史蒂夫冲他微笑的时候，他也冲他笑了笑。

“你为什么不出去和娜塔莎和克林特约一约呢？”

史蒂夫僵住了。他甚至不能说首先娜塔莎和克林特是巴基的朋友，因为是他先认识他们，然后才向巴基介绍他们的；但自从巴基离开了他，他总是不太敢见他们，总是觉得他们会评头论足。（而他们完全有这个资格。）

“我不知道他们愿不愿意。”史蒂夫低声说道。

“我想他们是愿意的。每次我见到他们，他们总是会询问你的近况。你和巴基不在一起了，不代表你要把你们所有的交集都抛下。”

史蒂夫抬起头，仍有些不相信；但，为什么不呢？他想娜塔莎了，即便他永远也不会承认这点，他也想克林特了。

于是在山姆的帮助下，他向他们提出一起聚一聚，娜塔莎立马就同意了，并且也替克林特同意了（史蒂夫不是很确定他们二人中间是不是有点什么。他从来不敢过问，以后也不敢，只是因为他还想继续活着。）

“史蒂夫”当他找到他们事先在酒吧预订好的座位，坐到她对面时，她微笑道，“好久不见。你还记得我们的存在吗？”

克林特坐在她旁边，微笑着。史蒂夫不敢直视他们的眼睛，即便身旁的山姆能让他安心一些。

“对不起，”他愧疚地低声说道，“我…我以为你们会为巴基怨恨我。”

“那不关我们的事，那些发生在你和巴基之间的事，我们无权干预，也不会选一边站队。”克林特说道。

史蒂夫露出苦涩的笑。如果他们知道了绑架的事，肯定不是这样的说辞了。

“巴基还好吗？”他问。

“哦，我们吗？我们挺好的，谢谢你问了这个问题。”娜塔莎回答道。

史蒂夫的脸一直红到了耳根。

“对不起，我…”

“我开玩笑的，史蒂夫。”

“我还是很抱歉。我还是做不到去想别的事情。”

“巴基挺好的，”克林特说，“据我们所知，当他不太好的时候不会跟我们说。所以可以说近几个月以来，他过得不是很好。”

“史蒂夫，”娜塔莎问道，“你们之间到底发生了什么？”

史蒂夫抬眼看向她，那表情就好像她刚刚在他肚子上踢了一脚。

“额…我…我背叛了他…”

“就这样？”她怀疑地问道。

“这…这已经够受的了。”他结结巴巴地说道。

“是，显然，但…我感觉你们没把实情全都说出来。有时候，他的反应很奇怪。他拒绝听人谈起Netflix。他不接受别人递给他的杯子，一定要喝自己倒的东西。有时候，他会陷入自己的世界足足十分钟，而我们拉都拉不回来。”

史蒂夫盯着木桌子的纹理，面色变得苍白。他的心堵在了嗓子眼，眼泪在眼睛中积聚。他保持着沉默。

“发生什么了，史蒂夫？”娜塔莎用温柔的声音问道，“一定是发生了什么，对吧？”

“我不能说。”史蒂夫用苍白的声音说道。

桌子周围一片寂静。史蒂夫的双手在颤抖。他不想蹲监狱。他不想在两位警察面前承认他监禁了前男友。然而，与所有的逻辑与理智相悖的是，他想坦承。这或许会让他好过一点。唯一一个知情的人就是他的心理医生，而法律要求他不得不保守秘密。

这是一个需要冒险的事。值得这样做吗？

“你确定？”娜塔莎问。

“是巴基不想让你说吗？”克林特问，“他对你做了什么吗？”

史蒂夫露出一个心酸的微笑，随即哭了起来。他用双手捂着脸。

“不是的，”他用低沉的声音回答道，“是我，我才是有罪的那个人。就像一直以来一样。”

一只温热的手搭在了他的肩膀，史蒂夫转过头看向山姆，而山姆正担忧地看着他。

“你知道我们不会评头论足的，对吧？如果你想说你可以尽管说。”

“我不想跟你们说。我已经失去巴基了。我不想再失去更多了。”

“你不会失去我们的！”山姆震惊地说道，“为什么你会失去我们？”

“有这么严重吗，史蒂夫？”娜塔莎问。

“是的。 **有。** ”

克林特露出担忧的神情。

“你没有把他…我想说…”

突然间，娜塔莎的表情变得严肃起来，而山姆收回了手。史蒂夫从来没这么讨厌过自己（尽管他总是很讨厌自己）。

“没有，克林特。我没强~//暴/他。”

就在这时，娜塔莎的手机在桌子上振动起来，所有人的目光都转移到了它上面，屏幕上显示着巴基的名字。娜塔莎抬起头，有些窘迫的看着史蒂夫。

“接吧。”史蒂夫的声音中透着疲惫。

娜塔莎接起电话。

“喂？嗨，巴基…我很好，你呢？今晚？抱歉，我没空…什么？是的，克林特在这儿，怎么了？”

下一刻，她把手放在听筒上，一字一句地用口型说道： **他想过来加入我们。**

“问他我可不可以跟他说几句。”史蒂夫说。

“巴基？听着，史蒂夫在这儿。他想跟你说两句话可以吗？好的。”

他把手机递给史蒂夫。

“哈喽，巴基。”

“嗨，史蒂夫”，巴基回应道，电话让他的声音带上了一丝金属质感，“现在，你把我的朋友们偷走了？”

“我不这么认为，”史蒂夫说，“今晚之后就不会了。”

他的声音是如此的微弱，以至于他要用力将它传送出去。巴基立刻就发觉了。

“史蒂夫？出什么事了吗？”

“听着，巴基…你还记得我们说过的话吗？我们不能把它说出去？”

沉默。另外三个人焦虑地看着他，但史蒂夫知道他们听不到巴基的回复；因为当娜塔莎跟他说话的时候，他也只能模糊地听到一点巴基的声音。

“史蒂夫，你想跟他们说吗？”

“也不是。但这似乎是正在发生的事。你希望我什么都不说吗？”

“我希望你做你想做的事。”

“但你呢，你想让我告诉他们吗？”

“我不知道”巴基犹豫道，“我害怕他们的反应。”

“我也是。”

“你想让我来吗？”

“什么？”

“我可以去。我们可以一起跟他们说。你愿意吗？”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下口水。

“好。对不起。”

“不用道歉。这样我们可以坦白一切。说完之后我们或许会好受一点。你们在哪儿？”

“林肯酒吧。”

“我打个车，马上到。一会儿见，史蒂薇。”

“一会儿见，巴克。”

挂断电话后，他的三个朋友正审慎地盯着他，就像他携带了一个炸弹一样。

“巴基一会儿就到。我们一起跟你们解释。”

“我开始感到害怕了。”山姆承认道。

“没我害怕，相信我。”史蒂夫说。

显然这并没有起到让他们放松的效果。在等待巴基的时候，他们转移了话题，但空气中萦绕着明显的紧张感，而且史蒂夫在二十分钟内弄翻了两个杯子。

娜塔莎忧心忡忡地看着他。

“史蒂夫…”

“娜塔莎，别说无论发生了什么我们都还是朋友这样的话。不要做出一些你无法兑现的承诺。”

“这回我真的害怕了。”克林特紧张地说道。

慢无尽头的三刻钟过后，巴基到了。所有人都为他的到来站起身，他露出一个来自没有经历过刚刚那让人感觉每分钟都离世界末日更近一步的45分钟的人的轻松微笑。

“我好喜欢大家都起立迎接我的到来哦，”他微笑道，“我感觉自己是个名人。大家好呀。嗨，史蒂夫。”

“嗨，巴克。”

他出乎意料地走过去和史蒂夫拥抱，而史蒂夫试图通过呼吸他脖子上的气味来获得一些勇气。

“山姆，如果你愿意的话，我可以坐在他的旁边吗？你去和其他人坐到我们对面。”

所有人都惊讶地看着他，而山姆最后拿了把凳子坐到了对面。巴基握着史蒂夫的手，与他十指相扣，并把手放在桌子上，用一种显眼的方式展示出来。史蒂夫不敢抬眼，但他能感受到他们目光中惊诧的重量。

“所以我不在的时候，你们审问了史蒂夫，是这样吗？”

没有人知道如何作答。

“到现在为止，他都跟你们说什么了？”巴基问。

“说这很严重。”克林特说。

“说我们以后就不会再把他当朋友了。”山姆说。

“说他没有强~/暴/你。”娜塔莎补充道。

巴基有些悲伤地笑了。他看着一直低着头的史蒂夫，把另一只手也放在了他的手上。

“这挺棘手的，”他开始说道，“但说在前面，我认为唯一一个有资格评论发生了什么的人是我。因为是我经历了这些。是我决定该作何反应，该如何处理当时的局面。我不希望你们跟我说‘你本应做这，你本应做那’。我做了我想做的，而且我不后悔这样做了。”

“我们可以对于你一直制造悬念发表自己的看法吗？”克林特问。

巴基笑了笑，其他人也是。除了史蒂夫，他看起来一张嘴就会吐出所有内脏。

“好我开始了，”巴基说，“去年夏天…史蒂夫的状态不太好。我想，在我们分手前他的状态就已经不太好了。我很抱歉当时没有发现这一点，史蒂薇。”他又紧了紧握着他的手补充道。

史蒂夫摇摇头。巴基没什么可道歉的。这一切都不是他的错。只是，这些话没说出口，于是他保持了沉默，巴基继续说道。

“他做了一件蠢事，他出轨了。我没有处理好这件事，我离开了。当我从香港回来后，我很生气，而史蒂夫陷入了抑郁。他开始跟踪我纠缠我，山姆知道这件事，不是吗，山姆？”

山姆点点头。

“他跟我说我可以申请禁制令，但我不想对史蒂夫做这样的事。”

史蒂夫抬头看向山姆，而山姆面露愧色。

“我只是给出在我看来很合理的建议！”山姆辩解道，“史蒂夫，你那时候真的是不顾一切。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫叹息道，“我没因为这个生你的气。”

“我遇到了一个男人，”巴基继续说道，“史蒂夫看见我和他在一起了。他消失了一周，于是我觉得他不再到处跟着我了。然后我开始害怕他产生了自杀想法。所以…我去他的公寓看望他。”

巴基停下来看向史蒂夫。朋友们的脸上挂着一副不安的表情。

“我来说接下来的部分。”史蒂夫说。

“你确定？”

“是的。”

他深吸了一口气，然后轻轻抬起头。

“巴基突然到访的时候，我正在家里睡觉。而当我看见他的时候，我跟自己说我不想让他离开了。我开始恐慌，我往他的杯子里下了安眠药，我等着他睡着，然后绑架了他。”

“ **什么？！** ”克林特和娜塔莎同时站起身惊叫道。

山姆圆睁双目。

“我绑架了他。我把他带到新泽西州妈妈的房子里。我用手铐把他绑在沙发上。”

娜塔莎面无血色。克林特的眼睛快要夺眶而出。山姆抓着桌子。

“我把他在屋子里监禁了15天…”

他的声音在说完最后一个字后破碎了。然后巴基继续讲了下去。

“在那期间没发生什么特别的。没有性//暴//力或者身体伤害。我洗澡和上厕所的时候他会看着我。剩下的时间里，我会看Netflix。最初，他把我放在客房，但我说我讨厌睡在那里，于是他允许我在客厅里过夜，烤着炉火，看着电视。总的来说，这并不 **可怕** 。但我确实被监禁了。”

“我给所有人发了短信让你们相信我们只是花15天谈清楚，”史蒂夫说道，他的眼泪又濒临决堤了。

“我还打了电话”娜塔莎有些惊恐地说道，“我打了电话，我没搞懂。你接了我的电话还跟我说一切都好。”

“他没强迫我这么做，”巴基说，“我只是想让这件事在我们两个人之间解决。我当时很肯定他会把我放了的。然后我开始怀疑这点。”

“十五天之后，巴基逃跑了。他在我的裆部踢了一脚，然后在树林里奔跑。我把他抓住了。他恳求我放他走，我也觉得不能再这样继续下去了。所以我同意放他离开了。”

“我把皮卡车开了回去。史蒂夫看起来萎靡不振。我怕他试图自杀，于是把他留在了山姆家里，然后就离开了。就是这样。”

他非常用力地握着史蒂夫的手，而史蒂夫知道他也在努力忍着不要哭。

“为什么你什么也不跟我们说呢？”娜塔莎小声问道。

“因为史蒂夫病了。他需要的不是蹲监狱，而是看心理医生。我不想伤害他。”

“你觉得我们会告发你们？”克林特震惊地问道。

“我觉得我们不应该冒这个险。”

“妈的，”山姆嘟囔道，“我没想到是这样。”

“史蒂夫那时生病了，”巴基坚持道，“他不是那种绑架别人的人。他在家里一直说他很后悔很抱歉。他需要帮助。”

他们三个都对这个消息感到非常震惊。

“我明白为什么你宁愿保守秘密了，”娜塔莎说，“但我真希望你跟我们说了，这样我们就可以帮助你。帮助 **你们** 。”她看向史蒂夫补充道。

“我看过心理医生，”巴基说，“史蒂夫也是。但当我们仍然相爱着的时候，真的很难翻页。”

迎接他的是彻底的沉默。

“我可不掺和这事。”克林特交叉着手臂谨慎地说道。

“你们又重新在一起了吗？”山姆惊讶地问道。

“没有，”巴基说，“我们正尝试着翻页。尝试着重新过我们的生活。但是一夜之间就让我们停止相爱却绝非易事。”

“即便在绑架之后。”娜塔莎说。

史蒂夫在她有些责怪意味的口气面前低下了头。巴基耸耸肩。

“我对绑架的事一直埋怨着史蒂夫。但我才是决定作何反应的那一个。”

“确实，”娜塔莎叹息道，“抱歉。是作为警察的那个我接受不了这一点。”

“作为精神病的那个我也接受不了，如果这能帮到你的话。”史蒂夫说。

“你不是精神病，”山姆抗议道，“你抑郁了。过于焦虑了。你失控了。每个人都有可能经历这些。”

“而且没有人因此而死，这在美国来说根本不算最严重的，”克林特说道，“当然了，我也没有低估你那些遭遇的意思。”他又看着巴基补充道。

“我知道我的情况算好的，”巴基说，“如果史蒂夫携带了武器，或许我真的会感到害怕。但我从来没有真正感觉到身处险境。只是…我被戴了手铐，手腕上会留下一些印记。”

史蒂夫翻了一个白眼，而巴基用胳膊怼了他一下。

“怎么了，是时候开始在这方面开一些玩笑了，你不觉得吗？”

“不是很确定，巴克。”

“而且我还想开一些B/D/S/M的玩笑呢。”

“再过几年吧，好吗？”

对面的山姆和克林特笑了，娜塔莎似乎也更放松一些了。

“我知道这很难接受，”史蒂夫恢复了严肃的神情说道，“而且我知道我不配期盼得到你们的原谅，甚至是你们的理解。我只是想让你们知道我真的非常非常后悔。”

山姆点点头。

“如果巴基说不想让我们对此说些什么，我们也就不予置评了。就是这么简单的事。”

“谢谢你，山姆。”

“我可能很难忘记这些，我想。”娜塔莎说，“我感觉被自己的本能背叛了。但如果你们希望这留给你们自己解决，那我什么也不会说。”

“你不会把我抓进监狱？”史蒂夫问。

“这个嘛，这得巴基先报警。现在如果他这么做了，我会很惊讶的。”

巴基笑了。

“我也是。”

“我觉得你们比我想象中更加疯狂，兄弟们，”克林特说，“如果你们不做情侣了，还会一直做朋友吗？”

所有人的目光都落在了桌子上他们十指相扣的手上。

“这要取决于巴基。”

“再看吧，”巴基说，“看我内心的感觉。”

谈话很快就转移到了其他话题，而在桌子下方，巴基一直紧紧地握着史蒂夫的手。

TBC


	12. Come Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目源于Titiyo的Come Along，选择它作为章回名仅仅是因为作者在写这篇的时候经常听这首歌。预祝阅读愉快！  
>  http://music.163.com/song/21879127/?userid=532092407
> 
> 章末有冬盾情节，注意避雷哈

告诉朋友们全部实情在巴基身上产生了意想不到的功效，这是心理治疗、告别之吻和其他东西都没能做到的一点：他感觉到平静。他不是唯一一个知道发生了什么的人了，而且万一史蒂夫再次失控（对此他表示怀疑；心理治疗对 **他** 来说效果显著），他们会在他的身边提供帮助。

他需要接受现实。需要去除悲剧成分。当克林特开有关Netflix的玩笑时，他感觉好多了。就连想到独角兽也不会让他不寒而栗了。（可是，他还是无法直视Maroon5；有些东西在他脑海中留下的痕迹过于深刻了，有关客厅沙发、客房、天花板和床上栏杆的回忆依然生动鲜活，不过他可以承受这些了。）而且他需要在史蒂夫的身旁讲述这些故事。与他站在同一阵营：和之前的几个月不同，那天晚上在酒吧，是他们两个对抗其他人。就像从他们相识起就一直做的那样。而这让他感觉很好。

此外，除了注定会经历的一些灰暗压抑的日子（他对此没抱有任何幻想：痊愈可不是一蹴而就的事），在接下来的两周，他第一次真正地感觉到身心愉悦，这是好几个月以来都不曾有过的感觉。

在这样的一个早晨，当他起床后为自己的良好状态感到惊奇时，他意识到了一件非常重要的事：他原谅了史蒂夫。“宽恕是无法决定的，”娜塔莎曾这样告诉过他，“只有原谅和不原谅。”

对巴基来说，他原谅了。为了确定此事，他特意回想了一个以前让他不由自主咬紧牙关的事；当史蒂夫拒绝在那个房子和他一起睡觉。现在，这不会让他产生任何感觉了。史蒂夫不信任他，他是对的；巴基也许会趁他熟睡之时打晕他，或者在情感上操控他让他放自己离开。

第二项测试：另一个回忆。杯子里的安眠药。显然，这个创伤还没有消失，巴基仍然只在100%确定没人碰过他的杯子时才会喝掉里面的东西。但他可以不动气地回想此事，这已然是向前迈出的一大步了。

所以，巴基感觉良好。但仍然存在一个问题，这个问题就是，他超级无敌想念史蒂夫。因为现在他不再把他看作一个敌人了，那种最好的朋友不在身边的感觉就变得非常强烈。

他们睡在一起的时候，他跟史蒂夫说过，他觉得他们无法重新成为朋友了。自从跟朋友们坦白了一切之后，他最终还是改变了主意，而且决定不管怎样总归要再试一试。

但毫无疑问，他不会找到史蒂夫并跟他说：“我们可以重新成为朋友吗？”，他选择通过发短信慢慢来。

在新公寓里过得还好吗？

几十分钟过后史蒂夫回复了。

我一直在山姆家消磨时间：这就是现在的情况。

现在提出让他来自己家还为时尚早，巴基想。

这么糟糕吗？

那里确实不怎么样，史蒂夫回道，但考虑到价格这也是情有可原的。但还好，我还有个安身之所。和那些无处安身的人比起来已经好多了。

圣人史蒂夫。这便是他了，总是会想到没他幸运的那些人。

巴基意识到他们之间的对话不太自然，于是决定暂且放弃继续聊下去，但几个小时过后，史蒂夫又重新挑起话头。

你过得还好吗？

挺好的，真的挺好的。实话。自从跟朋友们讲了那些之后，我胸口的压力减轻了不少。你能主动聊起这个，干得不错。

我没有主动聊起这个，是他们聊到这儿了。但你感觉更好了，我很高兴。我也是，心里轻松了不少。

你和娜塔莎处的怎么样？

和以前一样。我觉得。就算她还生我的气，她也不会表现出来。

巴基想回复他就算娜塔莎一直怨恨他，但不管怎样，在他这里，他已经原谅了他：可这就像是第一次对一个人说“我爱你”一样，是如此盛大，如此隆重，需要很多很多勇气才说得出口，巴基现在还没有那么多的勇气。

这些短信不会对你造成困扰吗？史蒂夫问。如果你不想让我联系你的话，跟我实话实说就好。

这不会困扰我，史蒂夫。时不时地给我发点你的近况。

那你也是。

成交：）

对于和好的第一次尝试来说，这次进行得不算太糟，巴基想。虽然有些不自然，与之前密不可分的友谊还相去甚远，但这仍不失为一种进步。他回想起他们在学校初识的那天，一种朋友间的一见钟情贯穿了他们两个人，从那之后他们就没再离开过彼此。这一次便没那么容易了，毕竟经历了那么多，而巴基却丝毫不想把史蒂夫从他的生活中抹去。

我可以问你一个很难回答的问题吗？两天之后他问道。

问吧 …

六月份时你出 //+ 轨的那个女生。值得吗？

你在问我辜负了你是否值得吗？你是认真的吗？

额 … 是的。

过了好一会儿巴基才等来对方的回答。

不。不值得，不。事实上，这与“值得”恰好相反，真应该专门造个词来描述它。或许真的存在这样一个词：灾难。无论从任何角度来看这都是一场灾难：性上，情感上，道德上，心理上。不，巴基。这是不值得的。

巴基不知道该说什么了。尽管如此，他还是忍不住微微一笑。

我很抱歉。还没等他回复，史蒂夫又发了一条信息。做了这些我很抱歉。

巴基的心扑通扑通地跳着。或许就在此刻，他该鼓起勇气了。

“嘿，性卝爱先生，你在偷懒吗？那我为什么要付你工资？”

妈的。

“我休息一会儿，托尼。而且别试图勾卝引我。我可欣赏不来你的魅力。”

托尼的脸上浮现出有趣的表情，介于苦恼和他常有的嘲讽之间。

“我只是把楼下接待员给你取的昵称拿来用了而已。”

“她们叫我性卝爱先生？”

“哦，可不止这个，但我觉得这个最令人感到尴尬。”

“我可不觉得它尴尬。我倒觉得很中听。事实上，你很嫉妒，因为她们管我叫性卝爱先生而不是你，对吧？”

“扎心了，”托尼表情十分悲惨地把一只手放在胸卝前，“致命一击。存活几率：0%。”

“这样的话，在你死后我会跟珮伯结婚的。”

“不行！”托尼喊道，“她一定会悲伤地随我而去的。”

“你倒是可以指望一下！”珮伯的声音从办公室的后方传来。

托尼立刻跳起来冲向她，而巴基又将注意力转移到了屏幕上。在此期间，史蒂夫又发了一条信息。靠。

在工作？

接待员们叫我 性 卝 爱先生。我还挺喜欢这个称呼的。

在手指按下发送键的那一刻他就开始后悔了。这有点调卝情的意味了。他正和史蒂夫 **调** **卝** **情** 。他正促使他回复一些类似于“她们说得没错”，或者“谦虚点，好不？”这样的话。

但当然了，他的回复要更糟糕十倍。 _:)_

巴基几乎可以感知到他的大脑是如何运作的。

我不应该跟你调 卝 情，巴基。这会产生误解。我们之间的对话应该正常一些。

巴基翻了个白眼。他应该知道，史蒂夫和他之间的一切都正常不了。

尽管如此，他还是在诱卝惑上保持了冷静。

今天挺忙的。但我蛮喜欢工作。

我知道。你总是很喜欢你的工作。托尼还是 … 那个托尼吗？

还是他。真不幸。你的工作怎么样？

还行吧：）有好也有坏的一面。我的同事们人都挺好的。

那太好了。我为你感到高兴。

三天之后，又是史蒂夫重新挑起话头。

我想问个有些微妙的问题。

问吧。

林中的那栋房子会玷 卝 污你对我妈妈的回忆吗？

巴基差点就失手掉了手机。他颤抖着双手回复道：

不会的，史蒂夫。你的母亲是位圣洁的女性，而且我对她的大部分记忆都停留在你们在布鲁克林的那间公寓。当我想到林中的房子时，我想到的不是她。

那太好了。我想我会卖掉它。前段时间我不得不去那儿把留在房子里的东西取走。我差点就吐了。不仅仅是因为我留在台面上的谷物里已经生出了新生命。

咦额。反正，我对卖掉它没有任何反对意见。

接着等了很久才等来下一条回复。

我知道你会讨厌我接下来要说的话，但如果你希望在房子的出售上得到一些赔偿或者利润，可以告诉我。

巴基翻了个白眼。

你说的没错。我确实讨厌这个主意。我不想要赔偿和利润，史蒂夫。我只希望你再也不会强迫我去那里了。

这方面你不必担心。

然后一整个白天里，两个人都没给对方发过信息，但到了晚上，当巴基躺在沙发看Netflix上播的新一季《女子监狱》时，史蒂夫给他发：

我很高兴我们又能交谈了。

我也是。巴基忍不住这样回复道。

史蒂夫给他发了一个微笑的颜文字。

最终，重建友谊并非毫无可能。总有一些不该讨论的话题——巴基从来都不会问史蒂夫他的感情生活怎么样了，而史蒂夫也在小心谨慎地回避这个话题——但总体来说，事情进展的还不错。他们经常互相发短信，最初是告知对方自己近况如何，然后，在几个星期内，他们开始聊一些别的东西，一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，聊工作的日常。在极少的情况下，他们会互相打电话。第一次是巴基打给了史蒂夫，最开始氛围有一点紧张（就像通过短信就能把同一件事讲清楚的两个朋友会疑惑， **打电话的意义何在？** ）但最终，他们开始讲述自己的一天，史蒂夫跟他讲了工作同事做的一件蠢事，然后两个人一起发笑，当他们要挂电话的时候，史蒂夫坦言听见巴基的声音他很开心。巧了。巴基也是这样想的。

有时，除了互相发短信打电话，他们还会在朋友们决定一起约出去玩儿的时候见面。第一次的时候，是娜塔莎问的巴基：

“你们可以接受晚上一起出去玩儿了，不是吗？”

“当然了，”巴基道，“我们并不互相讨厌。我们只是不在一起了，仅此而已。”

巴基几乎可以肯定她也问了史蒂夫同样的问题，而且史蒂夫也给出了相同的答复，就这样他们在林肯酒吧重逢了，他们围坐在桌子前，一整晚的气氛都很轻松；史蒂夫会因巴基讲的笑话而发笑，反之亦然。

（当巴基坚持要去吧台看酒保当着他的面开瓶时，气氛还是变得凝重了，但这种不适感很快就消失了。）

由于这次聚会中没有任何人挑起第三次世界大战，两周后他们又组了一个局，再过两周后亦然。

但随着六月的到来，一个巨大的障碍突然摆在了他们面前。

分手一周年纪念日。

（又或者说，出卝轨一周年纪念日，因为分手的过程拖了很久，就像我们无法一下就掰断一块融化了的奶酪。）

当他跟克林特讲起这事的时候，后者这样说道：

“如果你愿意的话，我可以为你安排一次约会。我认识一些有趣的人。”

“一次约会？”巴基难以置信地问道，“你真的觉得我会想在那一天认识别人吗？”

“那么你会做什么？一晚上都吃着披萨在电视前度过吗？”

“行啊。去你家，只要你肯做。”

“不可能。我和小娜要去饭店。”

“哦…”

“接受约会的提议吧，好吗？”

巴基叹了口气。他讨厌盲目地约会，但克林特说得有道理：他没什么其他事好做了。

“好吧。”

就这样，三天后他站在卧室里的镜子前开始准备。

“去哪儿约会？”

“林肯酒吧。”克林特也在为他晚上的约会做着准备。

“在酒吧？哇哦。真有诱卝惑卝力。”

“我觉得你在熟悉的环境里会更自在一些。”

“谢谢，真是太贴心了。”

但酒吧的名字却让他感到焦虑不安，而且他开始无意识地根据自己的想象调整穿搭；深蓝色牛仔裤，黑色T恤，米色皮夹克。他扎起了头发。

当出租车把他送到酒吧门口时，他的心开始剧烈地跳动，双手也在兜里打着颤。已经一年了。距离巴基回到公寓发现史蒂夫跟一个姑娘搞在一起已经过去一年了。这是重大的一天。一个亟待变得积极的消极象征。

他走进酒吧时立即就发现了他的约会对象。那人坐在吧台，手里拿着一瓶威士忌，看起来非常紧张。巴基大步流星地走过去，把手放在他的肩膀上。

史蒂夫被吓了一大跳，差点失手打翻了威士忌。

“巴基！”他惊愕地睁大着双眼叫道，“你来这里做什么？”

“那你呢？”巴基微笑着坐在了他旁边的高脚凳上。

史蒂夫看上去极其不安。哦——他还是没明白过来。他真可爱。

“我…我和别人有个约会。”他垂下眼睛答道，就像是害怕伤害他一样。

“真的吗？”巴基做出震惊的样子问他。“也太巧了吧，我也是！今晚克林特在林肯酒吧给我和别人安排了一次约会。我在想这个人会是谁呢。”

史蒂夫突然石化了，他不停地眨着眼睛。然后他的头在桌子上发出“咣”地一声脆响。

“哦，”他抱怨道，“我真是个傻子。我白紧张了。”

“白紧张了？我要生气了，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫抬起头，一脸惊慌。

“不是，我不是这个意思，巴基！很显然我更喜欢跟你度过这个夜晚。只是他应该早点告诉我这不是个真正的约会。”

一瞬间，巴基的心收紧了，他的胃在眩晕中坠落至虚无。他手指冰凉地看着史蒂夫，说道：

“为什么这就不是一个真正的约会了？”

这一次，史蒂夫直视着巴基的眼睛，而巴基可以从中看出一种强烈的困惑，还有更深处羞怯的希望。

“因为…是我？是你？是我们？”

“这会对你造成困扰吗？”

史蒂夫久久地凝望着他，久到巴基以为这是一个永恒。巴基努力地让自己不要移开视线。有时，他强烈的目光会刺痛巴基。

“巴基…你跟我说的…是我理解的那个意思吗？”

巴基笑了，但在他的身体里，就像是所有的末梢神经都放假了。他感到很冷。

“你会想跟我约会吗，史蒂夫？”他的心已经跳到了嘴边。“今晚有个令人悲伤的纪念日让我难以忘怀。或许我们可以一起忘掉它。”

“但…你说…你跟我说…”

“我知道我说过什么，”巴基把他的椅子向史蒂夫那边挪了挪，以便把手放到史蒂夫的大腿上。“我说过不想和你在一起了，因为我怕你无法让我幸福。而且我还说过我不认为我们能再次成为朋友，然而我们又重新成为了朋友，史蒂夫。好吧，是我觉得。那如果我在这方面搞错了，或许我在其他方面也会搞错。”

史蒂夫的眼里已满是泪水。他的睫毛看起来长了十倍，而巴基觉得他是那么那么的好看。

应该对他说出那些话了，就在现在。

“史蒂夫，”他在离他更近的地方低声说道，“我原谅你了。对于出卝轨，对于林中小屋，我都原谅你了。我怨恨了你很久，但现在不恨了。我原谅你了。”

现在，史蒂夫真的哭了起来，泪水倾泻而下，有些人转过身惊讶地看着他们，想知道发生了什么。就连酒保也好奇地看着他们。

“巴基。”他抽泣着说道。

由于他哭到什么都说不出来了，巴基就继续说道：

“我很想你，史蒂夫。每天都是。我太想你了，以至于我无法适应不再和你在一起。而且我很害怕，真的，我怕破坏了我们好不容易找回的平衡。但我第一次跟你表白时也很害怕，我怕会危及到我们的友谊，而我不敢想象如果我当初没这么做会错失多少。或许这次也是一样，寻求自我保护的话我会错失很多东西。”

史蒂夫仍然是泣不成声，而且他们还是吸引着很多人的注意力。巴基把手放上他的脸颊。

“我跟你说这个是因为我觉得这也是你所希望的。如果我弄错了，如果你更希望我们就保持着原有的状态，告诉我，好吗？别往心里去。我们继续像现在一样相处。”

“不！”史蒂夫涕泗横流地喊道。（巴基递给他一张纸巾，他用力地擤着鼻涕）。“我也是，我想试试。我知道…我知道我不配拥有第二次机会，即便你说你原谅我了…但如果你仍然愿意给我机会，巴基，我向你发誓，这一次我不会再毁了它。我向你承诺。再也不会对你不忠，不会再用…安眠药…，再也没有林中的屋子。我不会再伤害你了。我发誓。”

巴基笑了。

“那我们或许真的有机会实现它。”

当他俯身去吻史蒂夫的时候，他感觉周围的所有人都在为他们鼓掌。当然了，没有一个人这样做，但他的脑海中已经幸福到爆炸了。史蒂夫的唇依然是同样的味道。

“我们离开彼此都无法生活，是吗？”当他们分开时史蒂夫小声道。

“不，”巴基说道，“但我们可以尝试一起生活。”

史蒂夫冲他笑了，这还是今晚的第一次。

“我觉得这是个好主意。”

“你想把这次约会继续下去，还是我们直接进入到甜点时间？”

作为回应，史蒂夫站起身穿上外套。巴基点点头。

“我就是这个意思。”

出租车以龟速将他们送回巴基的家，他们都没等司机找零。在从一楼上升到十四楼的过程中，他们的嘴一直粘在一起。

“上次过后，我就一直在期盼着这一刻，”电梯门在巴基的楼层打开时史蒂夫低语道，“我是如此地想卝要卝你，巴基。”

“那就别说了，赶紧把你衣服脱了。”巴基咕哝着。

“等我们到了你家吧。”史蒂夫微笑道。

巴基大概花了两个世纪才把钥匙插卝进锁眼打开门，但他们一进门就没再浪费任何时间，径直走进了卧室。

“那如果不行怎么办？”在脱掉巴基的黑色T恤时史蒂夫低声道。

“嘿，史蒂夫，别这么贬低自己。”

“傻瓜，”史蒂夫笑道，“你知道我要跟你说什么。”

“再看吧，史蒂夫。不管怎么说，此刻性卝爱还行得通。其余的我们之后再说，好吗？”

但最终巴基意识到他想慢慢来而且想做个施卝虐者，因为说到底，这绝不是他最后一次和史蒂夫上卝床，他无需着急。于是前卝戏进展得很慢，史蒂夫沮丧地叫着，而这让巴基露出了笑容，当史蒂夫试图让他加快速度时，他用力地弹了一下史蒂夫的手。

“巴基，”史蒂夫咕哝道，“当我说我想要你时，我的意思是今晚，而不是明天。”

“我希望明天依然可以。”

“如果你还这么慢腾腾的话，明天是不行了。”

“你好心急啊，罗杰斯。”

“是的。”

他如此诚恳，如此坦诚地把它说了出来，这让巴基咽了下口水。

“好吧，”他叹气道，“把套给我。”

史蒂夫没让他再说第二遍。他看着他慢慢地抚摸着自己，戴上套子，瞳孔逐渐变大，突然间，巴基不想再等了。

和史蒂夫做卝爱时，一切似乎都很完美。好像所有的问题都迎刃而解了。他想，对所有和史蒂夫睡过的其他人来说是不是也是一样的，还是说，这仅仅是他们两个之间独有的体验——也许史蒂夫对他也有相同的疑问，但上帝知道布洛克和马特从来没做到过这一点。

“我爱你。”他轻声说道。史蒂夫呻卝吟着夹紧了他，而巴基看见了繁星。

“我也是，我爱你，巴克。”史蒂夫回应着，“我 **爱你** 。”

他在那两个字上加了太多的重量，那一刻，巴基觉得一切都会好的。紧接着，他到达了高卝潮，而这丝毫没让他改变这个想法。再然后，他看见史蒂夫也进入了极乐，闭着双眼，张着嘴巴，他被一股如此浓烈的情感与爱意淹没，这让他突然有了想哭的冲动。他将脸埋在史蒂夫的颈间，以亲吻他皮肤上的汗珠。

等重新控制住了自己的感情，他抬起头，而史蒂夫正对他微笑，他看起来是那么的心满意足，那么的幸福。巴基想起了林中小屋里的那个史蒂夫，如此鲜明的对比让人觉得这是完全不同的两个人。或许 **他们** 是完全不同的两个人。

他用纸巾快速地擦拭着史蒂夫在他肚子上描绘出的艺术品，并把之前用过的已经皱了的避卝孕卝套包好，然后扔到房间的另一端。那个纸巾在空中划出一道优美的弧线，正正好好地落入了垃圾桶。史蒂夫为他鼓掌喝彩。

然后他面对着他躺在了旁边，头枕在他的肩膀上，为他们两个人盖好被子。

“我真的很想试一试，”巴基低声说道，“真的很希望我们可以做到。”

“我也是，巴克。”

“那或许我们应该约法三章，不是吗？”

“如果你觉得有必要的话，可以啊。哪几章呢？”

“emmm…已经提到过的，绝对的忠诚。如果你背叛了我…”

“我不会背叛你了。”

“但 **如果** 你背叛了我，”巴基坚持道，“我希望立刻知道。这不代表我会原谅你，但我想知道。然后，如果某天你过得很差，告诉我。上一次的时候，我都没有察觉到你状态不好。我没注意到。我没说过去发生的事都是我的错，但我确确实实要负一部分责任。”

“巴基…”

“不要在我的杯子里放东西了。再也不许这样做。”

“当然。”

“好。”

“刚才那些规定是为你定制的。下面是我的：在林中小屋发生的事已经都过去了，而且我原谅了你。我们从零开始。如果我们发生了争吵，你有权利反对我，而不是一味忍让，因为‘哦不行，我把他监禁了，我没有权利给他提出任何意见了’。可以，史蒂夫。你可以给我提意见。如果我表现得像个傻子，如果我对你做出不公平的事，你要告诉我。下面这一条对我们两个都适用：一切妨碍我们、困扰我们、激怒我们的，我们都要讲出来。我们一起谈论可能存在问题的所有事，好吗？”

“好。”

“除此之外…在我们今后的性卝生卝活中， **严禁** 使用手铐。明白吗？”

“明白。”史蒂夫用微弱的声音说道，“不管你相不相信，我也是，想到手铐就让我不寒而栗。”

“我们在同一频道上就好。你觉得这些规定还可以吗，史蒂夫？”

“可以。”

“我们可以慢慢对这些规定进行调整和修改。如果你觉得它们不合适，如果你想添加或者删除什么，你是有权提出的。沟通，好吗？”

“沟通，”史蒂夫微笑道，“我对这些规定没有意见。”

“那么，你真的准备好开始了吗？有时，我可能会有点神经质。而且你不许觉得这都是你的错。”看到史蒂夫张开了嘴他又补充道。

“准备好了。”史蒂夫轻声道。

巴基冲他笑了。

“那么，我们在一起的新生活开始了。”

史蒂夫吻上了他。当他们触碰到了彼此的嘴唇，巴基想象不出他们的新生活怎么可能会行不通。

“最后一条，”他低语道，“家里面不许出现任何一点带有独角兽的物件。”

史蒂夫笑了起来。

“明白。”

TBC


	13. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事已经慢慢地走向了结局部分，这是尾声的第一章！（但这其实并不是一个真正意义上的尾声，而是对前文的延续，因为上帝知道他们的问题还没有解决。）
> 
> 本章的题目来自Evanescence的Together Again，这首歌源于作者超爱的一个饭制视频，当然了她选择它也与歌曲本身所讲述的内容有关（在这首歌中，叙述故事的女生与她爱的人分开了…）https://music.163.com/#/song?id=460454831&userid=532092407
> 
> 总之，祝阅读愉快！

**[** **尾声** **I] Together Again**

第一年最为艰难，这一点毫不意外。

诚然，美好时光要远多于糟糕时刻（比如史蒂夫的生日，今年他们可以一起庆贺了，不像去年的时候，巴基远在香港，而史蒂夫嘴里塞着威尔逊夫人做的蛋糕，哭着和山姆一起度过），但这并没有让事情变得那么容易。

首先，巴基意识到了自己的嫉妒，不只是一点点的嫉妒，而是 **极其、非常地** 嫉妒——嫉妒到发疯。以前，他从没这样过。他对史蒂夫总是有一种盲目的信任——直到出轨的那天。他意识中理智的一面很清楚地知道，史蒂夫宁愿吞下剃须刀的刀片也不会背叛他，将他们的关系再一次置于危险境地，但当他看到史蒂夫跟随便一个什么姑娘说话的时候，他记仇的一面总是会叫嚣着反对——就是说，也包括玛利亚。

他们重新在一起一个月后的一天晚上，巴基在酒吧里看到史蒂夫和女招待聊天，那是个很漂亮的小姑娘，如果在路上遇到，巴基自己都会回过头再看两眼；而他却如此突然，如此出乎意料地生气了，连他自己都对此感到惊讶。他径直走向吧台，拉着史蒂夫的胳膊把他拽出了酒吧。

“你干什么啊，巴基，我正说着话呢！”

“你不是在说话，罗杰斯，你正在 **调** **卝** **情** ，而且还当着我的面。你就是个他妈的混蛋。”

“ **调** **卝** **情** ？根本就没有！我只是在等我的饮料，仅此而已！”

“啊是吗？因为我可不觉得 **她** 也是这么认为的。”

“那我应该怎么做？点完饮料之后对她说谢谢晚上好？我都没有权利对她友好亲切一点吗？”

“没有！”巴基喊道，“你背叛了我之后就再也没有这个权利了。”

史蒂夫的样子看起来像是挨了一记耳光。

“你说过我们不会再提这件事了。”他用微弱的声音说道，“你才刚说了不到一个月。”

“我知道我说了什么，但显然一切都是因它而起的！”

史蒂夫在胸前交叉着双臂。

“我很抱歉，巴基。但我不能仅仅为了你就不跟其他所有人讲话啊。”

“啊是吗？这样的话，去吧，史蒂夫。跟其他所有人讲话。但就永远别再和我说话了。”

一气之下，他上了一辆出租车，然后没等告诉司机他家的地址就在史蒂夫的面前重重地关上了门。

还没等到他的公寓，他就已经为刚才所说的话感到后悔了，他颓然地倚在门上，努力忍住不让滚烫的泪水流下来。

十五分钟后，当三下腼腆的叩门声响起时，他依然保持着同样的姿势。

他叹着气擦了擦眼睛，然后打开门。史蒂夫站在门后，神情极其悲怆，睫毛湿湿的。当他们还在林中小屋时，巴基经常在他的脸上看到这样的神情，而他怕自己是造成这一切的原因。

他拉过史蒂夫的手把他领进公寓，然后紧紧地抱住了他。

“对不起，”他低声道，“我真的很抱歉。我对你太痴狂了。我害怕失去你，我变得偏执。我知道你不会背叛我。但有时，我只是很难想起这一点。”

史蒂夫紧紧地抱着他，紧到快要将他揉碎。

“我爱你，巴基。我也是，我害怕失去你。这是我最大的恐惧，这会让我晚上做噩梦。我永远，永远， **永远** 都不会做出任何一件让你远离我的事。”

“我知道，”巴基叹道，“我的大脑知道。但我的嫉妒心却很难理解这一点。”

“告诉我我能做什么。你知道我不能停止跟所有我遇见的人说话。但如果你不愿意让我和他们说话，我就不说了。”

“不，史蒂夫。就像平时那么做就好。该适应的人是我。”

“我可以用<我已经找到毕生所爱了>作为每次谈话的开场白，如果这有帮助的话。”

巴基忍不住笑了。

“那这或许会成为一个很奇怪的开场白。嗨，我已经找到毕生所爱了，可以给我来一杯啤酒吗？”

“我不在乎，”史蒂夫严肃地说道，“如果这就是你想要的，那我就会去做。”

巴基把手放上他的脸颊，久久地凝望着他，然后拉过他吻了上去。

“我爱你，史蒂夫。不管我讲了什么，不管我说了什么气话，都不要忘记这一点，好吗？这是事实。如果我不再爱你了，我会坦白地告诉你。但当我对你大喊，当我说我不要你了，不想让你再和我讲话，即便我当时很真诚，但我们都知道五分钟过后，等我冷静下来了，我就会为我所说的感到后悔。所以别信那些话。好吗？”

“好。”史蒂夫说着把手滑到他的脖子，“好的。”

这件事在当晚就解决了，但巴基很快就注意到他无意当中的一句话：你背叛了我之后就再也没有这个权利了，史蒂夫还是往心里去了。他很谨慎，但巴基看得出他在竭尽全力地不去惹恼自己，他叹了口气，因为这正是他本想避免出现的状况。史蒂夫是如此害怕他离开，以至于他都不敢做自己了。

一个月过后，巴基试图跟他谈谈。为了不吓到史蒂夫，他在枕边挑起了这个话题。

“宝贝，”他低语，“我想跟你谈点事情。”

史蒂夫睁大了双眼，瞳孔里是肉眼可见的恐惧。

“你想离开我了。”

“什么？不是！”巴基惊叫道。

他们刚刚才结束一场性卝事，巴基在一小时之内高卝潮了三次，史蒂夫还以为他要离开他了。他立马坐了起来，用双手捧着史蒂夫的脸。

“史蒂夫。我不想离开你。”

“发誓？”史蒂夫低声道。

“发誓。我爱你。我只是想跟你谈点事情。沟通，你还记得吗？”

史蒂夫焦虑地看着他。

“说明你觉得我们之间出了问题，对吗？可我努力了，巴克，我向你发誓…”

“是的，史蒂夫。你做了太多努力了。”

史蒂夫看着他，神情有些困惑。

“什么？”

巴基叹了口气，然后吻了下他的额头。

“你做的我都看在眼里，史蒂夫。我一直都在看着你。你太过注重我的感受了，以至于你完全把自己忘在了一边。你如履薄冰，对我提出的一切你都同意，即便你并不是很乐意，我 **知道** 你并不乐意是因为我 **知道** 你喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，我们相识很久了，你还记得吗？你太过谨小慎微了。”

“因为我害怕你会离开我。”史蒂夫小声道。

“我知道。我知道你怕我会离你而去。你刚刚又向我证实了这一点。我希望能替你永远地消除这个恐惧，就像你，你或许想说服我没有理由去嫉妒，但我做不到。我只是想让你做自己，史蒂夫。你试图…磨平自己的棱角来尽可能地减少摩擦。但我了解你，我知道在你心里，你没少反复思量。我想要你真实的反应，史蒂夫。否则，你最终会被吞噬掉的。好吗？”

“我可以试试，但我还是怕你会生气。”

“Emmm，那就让我生气啊。像以前一样。你以前可不会感到为难。”

“以前，我没有对你会离开我这个想法感到害怕。现在，我知道这可能会成为事实。我宁愿保持沉默也不会去冒险。”

“但你可能会适得其反，宝贝，”巴基温柔地说道，“你可能会厌倦然后最终离开我。你会让我觉得我没有办法让你幸福。”

“你能让我幸福，巴基，”史蒂夫反驳道，“你知道的。”

“那就让我相信我没有使你感到窒息。做你自己。好吗？”

“我会试试的。”

然后他尝试了。但道阻且长，每一次巴基发火的时候（比他料想的还要频繁），史蒂夫总是先反省自己。

“妈的，史蒂夫！”三周之后巴基在厨房里大发雷霆。“我受够了让一个幽灵当男友！”

他们因为一件琐事再次发生了争吵，而史蒂夫保持了沉默。我们可以说他像个被击败了的男人，巴基生他的气，也生自己的气，他把手里正在擦拭的盘子摔在了地上。它碎成上千片。碎裂声使人心惊肉跳。史蒂夫吓得一哆嗦。

“你把这些收拾了，因为我说什么你都听！”

他愤怒地离开厨房，而一如既往地，在花十五秒思考了一下自己所说的话后，他就开始后悔不已。

史蒂夫依旧站在厨房，而他没有收拾盘子的碎片：或许他有进步。当巴基回到厨房的时候，他看了他一眼。他看起来很狐疑，一副严阵以待的模样，而巴基也不能因此责怪他什么。

巴基一言不发地蹲下来，亲自拾起盘子的碎片，并把它们扔进垃圾桶。

“我会尽我所能。”史蒂夫突然嘀咕道。

“什么？”

“我会尽我所能。我正为此努力。别以为我喜欢被人牵着鼻子走。有时，我感觉被羞辱了。被你。”

巴基站了起来。这还是第一次史蒂夫敢跟他反驳些什么。即便他的说法还很羞怯，但这足称得上是里程碑式的一天。

“我宁愿被羞辱也不希望看你离开，但你总是不停地告诉我你不会离开。那么我就要尽量避免再受到羞辱了。我不是一个幽灵，巴基。我不希望你这样看待我。”

巴基走近他，拉过他的手。

“继续让我听到你内心的声音，我不会再把你当做幽灵了，史蒂薇。”

史蒂夫长舒一口气，仿佛在怕巴基又会挑起新一轮的争吵，然后他将头抵在巴基的肩膀。

“这很难。”他低声道。

“我知道。我们一早就知道这不会容易。但你并不想放弃，不是吗？”

“不想。”

“我也不想。”

他们总是会出现这样或那样的矛盾，在一晚上就能解决掉的小事，但十一月份的时候他们迎来了最大的一次争吵。

临近十一月的时候，史蒂夫把自己封闭了起来，之前巴基可能没有留意，但现在，他时刻关注着他，而当他发现史蒂夫开始拒人千里，他又采取了他的新技能：沟通。

“史蒂夫，还好吗？”

“挺好的。”史蒂夫微笑道。

他的笑容里带着些勉强的意味，但巴基暂且随它去了。当同样的情况重复上演，他又会问相同的问题。

一次又一次地。

直到史蒂夫最终爆发了。

“是，妈蛋，巴基，挺好的，让我安静待一会儿！别总是一遍遍磨叽了，你把自己当成我妈了吗？操！”

巴基震惊到一时间不知道该回复些什么。他已经有好几个月没听见史蒂夫这样大喊大叫过了。史蒂夫摔门而出，而巴基在震耳欲聋的寂静中独自一人待在公寓里。

他没有跟上去——有时，史蒂夫或许需要一些独处时间。他们没有正式同居，但实际上，史蒂夫几乎每晚都会在他家过夜。

而那一晚，他却没有回来。巴基给他发了一条短信。

就告诉我你今晚是不是回自己家住就行。

史蒂夫的手机在茶几上振动了，巴基说了句脏话。显然，如果他在走之前拿上了手机，他离家出走的戏剧性效果就会变差。

于是他给山姆发了一条信息。

史蒂夫在你家吗？

不在，山姆回复道，出事了？

或许吧。随时联系。

巴基并不想像警察一样守夜，但他很担心。他一整晚都坐在沙发上，等他回来，可史蒂夫没有回来。他应该是回家去了。

早上七点钟，巴基跟托尼请了一天的假，然后敲响了史蒂夫家的房门（出于礼节：他有钥匙）。见无人回应，他便自己开了门进去。

“史蒂夫？你在吗？”

无人应答，而且公寓小到不出十秒巴基就意识到了史蒂夫并不在这儿。

突然间，他的心开始在胸膛里剧烈地跳动起来。史蒂夫是不是在某处自杀了？他是不是跳进了东河？那一刻，他觉得头晕目眩，他的理智告诉他这是绝对不可能的，但巴基没有听从他的理智。在史蒂夫空荡荡的公寓里，他马上就要被恐慌袭击了。

还不在你家吗？他双手颤抖着发短信给山姆。

不在。我应不应该担心？

我挺担心的。巴基回复道。你不知道他能在哪儿吗？

完全不知道。我去找找。发生什么事了？

吵架了。还能因为什么？

山姆找了一上午，巴基也是，但一无所获，直到一个可怕的想法在他的脑中萌芽。虽不如自杀可怕，但还是挺让人不愉快的。

史蒂夫或许在林中的那间房子。

他在出售那间房子，但目前还没有人买，而且他一直有那里的钥匙。或许他去那儿了。

这一想法让巴基的双腿发颤，头脑发晕。他不能去那里找他，这是不可能的。这已经超出了他的能力范围。

**妈的，巴恩斯！现在谈论的可是史蒂夫啊！你爱他爱到可以去任何地方找他！**

哦，当然了。他爱他爱到可以去月球，土星，这个星系的尽头乃至其他星系找他。但林中的那个房子，对他来说太超过了。

还是没找到。山姆跟他说道。

妈的。

他也许可以派山姆去。但山姆不认识路，而且巴基也不知道确切的地址。总之，他都怀疑GPS上会不会显示那个地方。

为了回避不可回避的事情，他又回了史蒂夫家。那间公寓还是空荡荡的。他回到自己家。史蒂夫不在。

“混蛋，混蛋，混蛋，混蛋，”巴基咒骂道，“你为什么没带手机呢，混蛋！”

他又是整夜没合眼。绑架一周年纪念日来临了，而史蒂夫消失了。

和我一起去吧，他向山姆请求道，我得去趟林中的房子。

林中的房子？

史蒂夫把我监禁起来的地方。

哦。

山姆开车来的，勇敢的男孩，而巴基爬上了乘客座位。

“还好吗？”他担忧地看着巴基问道。

“不好。”

但他眼下已经有收拾好的行李和失去史蒂夫的恐惧了，所以他看不出那间房子还能对他造成什么伤害。

“如果他不在呢？”山姆问。

巴基衷心希望他就在那里。因为如果他去了那该死的房子，他却不在那儿的话，他会给史蒂夫点颜色看看。其次，因为他实在想不出除了那儿他还能去哪儿藏身了。他知道他开走了皮卡车，因为他跟他一样无处可寻；而且有了皮卡，史蒂夫哪儿都能去了。

但在一个小时五十分钟的车程之后（他们中途迷路了），当他们到了小径，这可怕的小径上时，蓝色的皮卡就在那里。

“妈的。”巴基抱怨道。

从另一方面来讲，再次找到史蒂夫的皮卡车，他松了一口气。再从另一方面来讲，他现在 **必须得** 进入这栋房子，史蒂夫在 **这里** 藏身，无论他对巴基说什么，他都一定过得非常糟糕。

“你希望我也进去吗？”山姆问。

“哦~是的。要想让我只身进入这栋房子得付我一百万美金。妈蛋，史蒂夫。”

小径还是那条小径。他几乎觉得他都能在林中找到之前留下的脚印，如果他去找的话（他当然不会这么做了）。中途，他不得不停下来倚在山姆的肩膀来支撑他的身体。

“呼吸，哥们儿。慢慢地。一，二，三…对。呼吸。有我在呢，你不会有事的。”

巴基颤抖着双腿继续走下去。门没有锁，但令他吃惊的是，屋子里是空的。沙发和上面的吊环不见了，书和书架不见了，小摆设也消失了，就只剩下了厨房的炉子和台面。

一切都比他记忆中小得多，也普通得多。

“史蒂夫？”巴基喊道。

走廊里传来一阵声响——是从客房传来的。巴基停在了原地；他已经努力地进了这个房子，但即便是为了史蒂夫，他也无法下定决心走向客房。

他听到了脚步声，先是在卧室，接着是在走廊。史蒂夫出现了，他蓬头垢面，下巴刮得乱糟糟。他的眼睛红红的，表情跟上一次巴基在这里见到他时大体相同。

“巴基，”他说，“你怎么来了？”

突然间，泛滥的情绪使巴基不知所措。史蒂夫还活着。他自己已经50多个小时没合眼了。他们两个双双出现在噩梦般的房子，而史蒂夫曾经承诺过巴基再也不会来这里了。

他大哭起来，而山姆紧紧地搂着他的肩膀。史蒂夫向他走了一步，看起来非常不安，但却不敢去碰他。

“巴基…？”

“那你呢，你来这儿做什么？！”巴基突然爆发，愤怒席卷了一切。“你他妈的来这个房子做什么，史蒂夫？你为什么离开了？我找你找了两天！”

“我…”

“你最后给我好好解释一下！你绑架我已经一年了！你以为我会想在这个房子度过这一天吗？你觉得我会想来这儿吗？！你为什么要来这里？！你为什么要走？！”

史蒂夫的双手紧握在一起，看上去非常紧张。

“对不起，巴基…”

“我不想听你道歉，史蒂夫！我要的是解释！你脑子里到底在想什么？”

眼泪开始在史蒂夫的眼中积蓄。它们马上就要溢出并滚落到他的脸颊上。

“我…我害怕这一天的到来…我的状态越来越差…就像我抑郁的那段时间一样…”

“就是因为这个我之前才问你还好吗！而你每次都回答说还好！”

“我…我不想让你担心…”

“那你做到了！然后呢？”

“我…我生我自己的气，然后…这让我失控，我冲你大喊大叫…我开始惊慌失措，因为我并不想对你大喊大叫，我离开了，我告诉自己需要呼吸一些新鲜空气，而你不会想立即见到我，你不想和我度过这一天，然后…然后我没多想就来这里了…我以为对你大吼大叫之后你就不想要我了…”

巴基坐到了地上。他的双腿再也无法支撑他了。他把脸埋进膝间，哭得更凶了。他惧怕这间房子，惧怕这个氛围，今天更甚，这里阴沉沉的，在树林里，这儿总是阴沉沉的。他的心里面也是阴沉沉的。

他感觉到山姆的手在抚摸着他的后背，感觉史蒂夫跪到了自己面前，并将手放在了他的脚踝。

“我很抱歉，巴基，我很抱歉，我非常非常地抱歉，对不起…”

他放在巴基身上的双手是温热的。最起码，他还活着。他没有自杀。他还活着。

巴基竭尽全力地这么想，好让自己能抬起头。他说话有些困难。他断断续续地说道：

“这就是…我想避免的…我想和你度过这一天…来驱逐那些阴影…我不想来这里…你跟我承诺过我们不会再回来了…”

“对不起，巴基，我很抱歉，对不起…”

“我以为你可能自杀了…”

史蒂夫将额头抵在巴基的膝盖。泪水很快就浸湿了他的牛仔裤。

“对不起，对不起，对不起…”

“再也不要这么做了，罗杰斯…再也不要这样了。”

“我答应你，巴基，再也不会了，我答应你，我错了，对不起…”

他们勉强站了起来，离开那间房子，然后回到了纽约，但这个小插曲结束之后，他们取得的所有进展似乎都毁于一旦了。他们不得不重新从零开始，而巴基养成了一种病态的依赖性，只要史蒂夫不在他的视线范围内，他就会非常不安。

由于他们两个都要工作，他总是不在他的视线范围内，这是不可避免的事情。于是他就强迫他定期发送短信来了解他的情况。史蒂夫没有任何异议地照做了。

“你太专制了，我可怜的老朋友，”托尼对巴基说道，“就算是我，我都没让珮伯这么做过。”

但巴基没有笑。那种恐惧仍在他的脑海中时时浮现。

“你不想搬来我家住吗？”过段时间后他问史蒂夫。

他们的习惯不会有太大改变，因为史蒂夫已经几乎每晚都留宿他家了，但无论如何，他还是立马就接受了。他把箱子都搬到了巴基的公寓，而巴基每次睡觉时都要搂着他，以免他离开。

“我就是去趟洗手间。”起夜的时候，史蒂夫低声道。

这时，巴基就会醒着等待史蒂夫回来，等他回到床上后巴基又会重新搂着他。

“我们还得继续努力，是吧？”一天晚上他嘀咕道。

“是啊，”史蒂夫答道，“没事，我们还有一辈子的时间。”

十二月的时候，他们还是决定去看一下心理医生，来帮助他们解决相互依赖这个问题。感恩节那天，巴基一整晚都粘着史蒂夫。他们的那些朋友知道了两周前发生的事后，都没有妄加评论，但因为此事要去寻求帮助，巴基还是感觉有点羞愧。

他们两个都不认识这个叫伊迪丝的心理医生，一个面带微笑的老太太，而巴基对她的第一印象就是她可能帮不上他们什么。

然而，几次治疗之后，她成功说服巴基就算史蒂夫没24小时都在他的眼皮底下，也没什么大不了的。而能说服巴基这一点需要很强的业务能力。

至于史蒂夫，她成功让他不要玩失踪，不要一直道歉。她让他们又重新找到了一种平衡和宁静，而这是从第一次分手就已经破碎掉的东西。巴基感觉又找回了以前的那个史蒂夫——尽管身上依然带着他们给彼此造成的伤害，但伤口在慢慢愈合。日子过得很舒服。

六月的时候迎来了他们复合一周年的纪念日，而当巴基回首走过的路，他们所取得的成就是惊人的。史蒂夫没时时发短信时，他不再感到焦虑了。史蒂夫起夜上厕所时，他也不用醒着等他回来才能接着睡了，史蒂夫工作完稍微晚回家一点，他也不会立刻就惊慌起来了。至于史蒂夫，当他觉得巴基越线了的时候，他也敢于争辩了。他不再为所有事都感到抱歉了。

他们在向好的方向发展，巴基想。

七月四日，他们和所有的朋友一起庆祝史蒂夫的生日，看烟花的时候，史蒂夫把他带到了一旁跟他说了一点事情。

“那个房子已经卖掉了，”他说，“我已经拿到钱了。”

巴基看着他。最近几个月，他们取得了很大的进展，听人谈起那个房子的时候都没有想吐的感觉了，但这并不代表这个话题是令人愉快的。而如今它被卖掉了，这真是个 **再好不过** 的消息。

“我想…或许我们可以再买个属于我们俩的房子，”史蒂夫说道，“你的那间公寓很好，但那是你的房子，不是我的。我们可以一起选个房子，如果你愿意的话。”

巴基冲他笑了。

“我愿意。一个带花园的房子？夏天还能做烧烤。”

“孩子们还可以在草坪上嬉戏奔跑。”

盛着香槟的杯子从巴基手中滑落到地上，但他都没有注意到。

“ **什么？孩子们？** ”

“谁知道呢。”史蒂夫微笑道。

“我们不能有孩子。这太疯狂了。”

“或许吧。如果你想的话，我们可以养只狗来代替。如果这让你更安心的话。”

“是的，这确实会让我更安心。”

“那么就这么说定了？”

“当然了，就这么定了。”

他们的新家坐落在布鲁克林一个安静的小街区。两个月后他们搬了进去。巴基把史塔克的公寓卖掉了，把欠他的钱也还清了；由于托尼只接受了一半，所以他从这个房子获得了不少钱。新房子再普通不过了，但这是他们的家。九月末，夏天快结束的时候，他们和朋友们一起约了一次BBQ作为乔迁派对。巴基看见天空染成了粉红色和紫色，星星一颗接着一颗地出现，他看见史蒂夫和朋友们一起笑着，他告诉自己他还是成功地做到了。

他成功地幸福了起来。

TBC


	14. Reality Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的题目来自Noname的Reality Check,歌曲中有歌词这样写道"Don't fear the light/That dwells deep within/You are powerful/Beyond what you imagine/Just let your light glow"（不要害怕光明/居住在你内心深处的那个人/你是强大的/已经超出你的想象/请让你的光芒绚丽夺目吧[歌词译文来自网易云音乐]）感兴趣的话可以点击链接听一听~ http://music.163.com/song/425295540/?userid=532092407
> 
> 预祝阅读愉快！

**[** **尾声II] Reality Check**

巴基接到这通电话时已经32岁了。距他和史蒂夫复合已经五年了，距他们拥有自己的家已经四年了，距他们开始养那只叫作诺玛的金毛已经三年了，距他们结婚已经两年了，距史蒂夫进入史塔克工业做插画设计师已经一年了。

虽然不是事事都那么顺心如意，但考虑到他们所经历的那些，他们的表现可谓相当出色，巴基为他们感到骄傲；他觉得一切都会进展得很完美，直到他接到这通电话的那天。

“这里是巴恩斯-罗杰斯家。”他接起电话说道。

“您好，”回应的是一个男声，“我想请詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯接一下电话。”

“我就是。”

“巴恩斯先生，很高兴认识你。我叫菲尔·寇森，是布鲁克林的监护法官。”

**监护法官？** 巴基在大脑中重复了一遍。他甚至都不确定自己知不知道这是什么意思。

“我打电话是因为有个坏消息要告知您。”

“您说，我在听。”巴基有些不安地说道。

“我很遗憾地通知您，您的父亲乔治·巴恩斯前天在一场车祸中不幸去世了。”

那一瞬，巴基的大脑已经无法处理信息了；他僵住了。他父亲？死了？震惊让他的呼吸停滞了。他已经四年没和他讲过话了，上一次在电话里只说了四句就结束了对话。

而现在，他的父亲去世了。他甚至都没跟他说声再见。

“哦。”他叹道。

“我很抱歉，”寇森补充道，“他和他的伴侣从一个聚会回家时在高速公路与一辆卡车相撞。没等救援人员到达现场他们就去世了。”

他…他的伴侣？

他找了个老伴？

上帝啊，他错过了太多事情。

“葬礼是什么时候？”他问。

“明天下午两点，在格林伍德公墓。当然了，如果您想见我的话，我会在那里，但我希望立刻就跟您谈一下有关您妹妹的合法监护权的问题。”

沉默。

画面静止了。

诺玛在他的脚边轻轻地发出了一声哀嚎。

“我…我妹妹？”巴基重复道，他彻底晕了。

“是的，您妹妹瑞贝卡。”

“我…我没有妹妹。”

电话的另一端沉默了。然后是翻动纸张的声音。

“您…您确实是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯没错，对吧？”

“是的。我是独生子。我十二岁的时候母亲就去世了。”

“但…您的父亲还有一个孩子。您不知情吗？”

“我…不知道。上一次跟他通话还是四年前…他什么都没跟我说。”

“哦…我明白了…这样的话，我要告知您，您的父亲和他的配偶爱丽丝又有了一个孩子，她的名字叫瑞贝卡。她已经六岁半了。”

巴基有一个六岁半的小妹妹，而他却不知道她的存在。

这一次，他不得不拿了把椅子坐了下来。

“哦。”他傻傻地答道。

“她没有祖父母或是外祖父母。您是她最近的亲人。”

巴基突然意识到了男人的用意：他被要求成为他妹妹的父亲。

恐慌。

“我…我真的不适合为人父…”

“这留给我们来判断吧，”菲尔·寇森说道，“您的父亲在遗嘱中提到，如果他发生了什么不测，他希望由您来抚养她。如果您不想抚养她，她会被送到寄养家庭。在事情发展到这一步之前，我们一直在尝试探索尽可能多的可能性。我们希望孩子可以跟自己的家人一起长大。”

巴基的双手在颤抖。

史蒂夫说过想要一个孩子。在他跟他提出一起买个房子时说起过，后来也提过——但总是随口一提，从不坚持，但他提得很频繁，频繁到让巴基明白他是真的想有一个孩子。

这一次，不同了。

“现在她在哪儿？”巴基问。

“在一个临时的寄宿家庭，他们会收留她到葬礼结束。之后不管怎样她都要换地方了。您可以签署一个紧急法定监护请求，九十天内有效，在这期间我们可以为这个孩子找个出路。”

“我…我…我可以考虑一下再回复您吗？”

“当然可以，”菲尔·寇森说道，“我给您留个电话号码。”

巴基的手抖得很厉害，以至于他拿起记事本旁边的铅笔记下寇森说的数字都有些困难。

他的父亲死了。他有一个妹妹。而他有可能要做她的监护人。

在遇到如此突然的急转弯之前，生活还是可以预料的。

（但好吧。他没有预料到史蒂夫会背叛他，也没预料到会绑架他，现在，巴基应该对生活中的变故习以为常了。）

“您还应该和律师谈一下继承的事宜，”寇森补充道，“我没有专门研究过这个问题，但根据您父亲的遗愿，所有财产可能会在你们之间进行分配。但显然，最急迫的事就是孩子的监护问题。您一想好就给我回电话，好吗？”

“好的，”巴基用微弱的声音回复道，“再见。”

挂断电话后，他在椅子上坐了十分钟，试图搞清楚刚刚发生了什么。

然后他从椅子上跳了起来，在家中穿梭，诺玛在他身后跟着。

“史蒂夫！！史蒂夫？ **史蒂夫！** ”

“在这儿。”史蒂夫的声音从楼上的工作室里传来。

巴基大跨步地迈上楼，然后慌张地打开门。

“史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫转过身，有些惊愕地看着他。

“还好吗，巴基？你像是撞见鬼了。”

“我刚刚接了一通电话。我的父亲去世了。”

“哦上帝，”史蒂夫立即站起身，“很抱歉听到这个，巴克…”

“我有一个六岁半的妹妹。他们希望我能成为他的法定监护人。”

史蒂夫静静地看着他，一副无比震惊的表情。

“ **什么？** ”最终他问道，“妹妹？”

“我也刚知道。我有个妹妹，而我爸爸从来没跟我提起过。现在，我是她仅剩的家人了，他们希望我能接受对她的监护权。”

史蒂夫把手放在他的肩膀上。

“淡定。别慌。冷静思考。”

这时巴基才意识到他的呼吸过于急促，过于强烈了，整个房间都在他的身边打着转。他根据史蒂夫的节奏调整自己的呼吸，努力让自己镇定下来。

“我不能做我妹妹的监护人，史蒂夫。我们不能养孩子。我们完全疯了。我们会出岔子的。”

“还有别的选择吗？”

“她会被送到寄宿家庭。”

史蒂夫蹙了下眉头。

“法官们不想走到这一步。”巴基补充道。

“我一点也不惊讶。过来。”

史蒂夫把他带到厨房，给他沏了一杯咖啡，塞到他的手中。巴基看都没看就接过了杯子。史蒂夫慢慢地将他带到沙发坐下来，自己则坐到了他对面的小茶几上。一直跟着他们的诺玛把头枕在巴基的膝盖上，用悲伤的表情看着他。

“我们总结一下。你的爸爸去世了。你同父异母的妹妹成了孤儿。法官们希望你能监护她，要不然她就会被送去寄养家庭。我说的没错吧？”

“是这样的。”巴基小声说道。

“你希望我们衡量一下利弊吗？”

巴基难以置信地看了他一眼。

“你觉得这种情况下还能管用？”

“我们总得试一试。弊端？”

“我们会成为非常糟糕的家长。而且，学校里的小朋友们会嘲笑她，因为她有两个爸爸。孩子们可不喜欢异类。然后，我们的生活会发生翻天覆地的变化。我们得开车送她上学接她放学，带她去游泳或者打网球，晚上得辅导她写作业。我们还得给她准备一个房间，一些家具还有食物，而我们就只有几天的时间做这些了。养孩子将是一笔很大的支出。我们不能在客厅一起睡觉了，邀请朋友们来家里玩儿也不行了。我们要一遍接着一遍地看海绵宝宝或者…或者莎拉公主。还得给她买 **衣服** ，而且…（巴基看上去很害怕）而且我们要在她青春期的时候跟她解释月经，对她进行性教育。妈蛋，史蒂夫！你来过月经吗？你怎么跟她解释这个啊？”

史蒂夫的脸色有些发白，但他什么都没补充。他只是回答道：

“那利处呢？”

巴基想了想。

“她是我妹妹。我不能把她丢在寄宿家庭。我会自责一辈子的。”

史蒂夫笑了。

“那我们可以说唯一的一点 **利处** 胜过了那么多条的 **弊端** 。”

巴基把杯子放回到史蒂夫身旁的桌子上，激动地站了起来。

“妈的，史蒂夫。你知道这意味着什么吗？我们要当 **家长** 了。你不害怕吗？”

“害怕，”史蒂夫说，“当然害怕，我怕极了。”

“我们要不惜任何代价，决不能让她变得像我们一样。”

“万一觉得哪里出了岔子，我们就向娜塔莎征求建议，好吗？还有月经的事也是一样。这事就交给娜塔莎来做了。”

出乎意料的是，这个想法让巴基平静了下来。娜塔莎可以摆平一切，而且她无疑会站在他们身后支持着他们。他们并不是孤军奋战。

“至于和朋友们的聚会，”史蒂夫说着坐到了巴基的旁边，“我不知道我们为什么不能再办了。我们不会因为你妹妹的到来而停止生活的。我们可以等她睡着了或是去上学的时候再在沙发上一起睡觉。至于钱，这算不上一个问题。我们的生活还算宽裕，而且还有存款。对于抚养一个孩子来说足够了。如果她的同学因为她有两个爸爸而嘲笑她…我们就用拳头来教训他。或者往他们的饮料里下安眠药，绑架他们。”

“ **史蒂夫！！！** ”

“开玩笑，我开玩笑的了。”

“我讨厌你在这件事上开玩笑。”

“对你不利的时候你才讨厌。平时都是你开玩笑的。”

史蒂夫吻了下他的鬓角，而巴基将头倚在了他的肩膀。

他们要抚养一个孩子了。

“史蒂夫，”巴基抬起头看着他的眼睛，“这是 **我的** 妹妹，但这是我们两个人的家。万一你不同意，你得告诉我。这个决定不能让我一个人来做。”

“我同意，巴基，”史蒂夫平和地说道，“我一直想和你一起养个孩子。而且，看看这件事好的那一面：她…几岁，六岁半？（巴基点点头。）这意味着我们不用给她换尿布，也不用在她半夜哭的时候去看她。”

巴基盯着他。

“那么，”过了一会儿他才说道，“你同意？完全同意，100%同意？”

“是的，巴基。不是说这是件容易的事，但总归，如果我拒绝了，我会自责的。她刚刚才失去了父母。比起陌生人，她肯定更愿意和家人生活在一起。”

“我从没见过她，”巴基说道，“她可能不会把我视为家人。上帝啊，这件事太大了，我甚至都没有多余的脑细胞去想父亲已经去世这件事了。我 **父亲** 死了，史蒂夫。”

“我知道，巴基。葬礼是什么时候？”

“明天。你和我一起去吗？”

“当然。”

一小时之后巴基给寇森回了电话。

“我非常愿意接受对她的监护权。”他说。（声音有些微微发颤。）

“确定？”寇森问。

“是的，确定。”

“好，太好了。我得向您承认这正是我所期待的答复。下面是我们要做的一些事：当然了，要签署一些文件，这是无法避免的。您要先去签一个为期90天的临时监护。到期之后，我们会检查您的档案，然后决定您为孩子提供的环境是否对她有利。如果有利的话，您将会签署一份文件，获得对她的最终监护权。否则，她就会被送到寄养家庭。明白了吗？”

“是的。”

“您可以明天就把孩子接回家吗，在葬礼结束之后？还是这有点太快了？”

巴基看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫点点头。

“可以。”

“太好了，”寇森道，“到时候我会把文件给您带过去。”

“我可以问您一个问题吗？”巴基道，“我们从没见过面，我是说您和我。为什么您更希望把她托付给我而不是已经养了孩子的家庭呢？是什么让您觉得我不会对她造成非常不好的影响呢？”

他几乎可以看见寇森耸了耸肩膀。

“您跟我说过怕成为一个糟糕的家长。如果您担心这个，您就已经具备做一个出色家长的能力了。”

巴基沉默了。

“我和一个男人结婚了，”他最终说道，“这不会让您非常震惊吗？”

“我也是，我也和一个男人结婚了，”寇森答道，“这不会妨碍我养孩子，做我认为对他们最好的事情。”

这一次，巴基无话可说了。

“如果您没有其他问题了，那我们就明天见吧。”寇森的语气中带着一丝对自己的骄傲。

“明天见。”巴基叹气道。

挂断电话后，他转向史蒂夫。

“明天她就来了！”

“我听见了。”

“我们得给她买个儿童床…还有家具…”

“巴基，她在客房的床上睡就挺好的。我们已经有一张完全合适的床了。”

“你这么觉得？那床太高了！她掉下来怎么办？”

“床离地面30cm。她六岁半了，巴基。她在上面睡没问题的。”

“那间卧室不是专门为孩子准备的！”

“没事。我们可以跟她一起去购物，她会告诉我们想买什么的。这样一来，我们还能对她多一些了解，反之亦然。”

巴基惊讶地看着他。

“你看起来好淡定，史蒂夫。你怎么做到的？”

“我很高兴，”史蒂夫微笑道，“额…当然了不是因为你父亲，抱歉…但我想说…我一直很想跟你一起养一个孩子，而这就是我们即将要做的事了。我很开心。我迫不及待地想要认识她了。”

而巴基还是很害怕的样子，但他什么也没说。至少，这件事他不用自己面对。

第二天早上，他忍不住跑到商店买饼干、巧克力粉和毛绒玩具，最起码得准备点东西迎接小家伙的到来。在毛绒玩具的货架周围，他转头看向陪他一起来的史蒂夫，并对他投去惊恐的眼神。

“嘿，史蒂夫。试想一下，万一她喜欢独角兽呢？如果她特别想让我们给她买独角兽玩具，我们怎么办？”

“那我们就默默忍受。”史蒂夫答道。

巴基撇撇嘴。这不是他所期待的那个回答。

下午，他们穿上黑色的西服，开史蒂夫的皮卡车前往公墓。

“我父亲去世了，”巴基说，“我还是接受不了这个事实。”

“你难过吗？”

“我后悔连个再见都没对他说。我想说，我们相处得不是特别好，我已经很多年没见过他了，但也许我本该再多努努力的…好吧，从另一方面来说，自从我妈妈去世后，他多多少少变成了一个不太称职的父亲。我在想他对我妹妹怎么样。”

“你可以自己问问她。”

“我不会问起她刚刚去世的父亲…”

“巴基，她很坚强。她知道他刚刚去世。和她谈这个不会改变什么的。”

“我不是做家长的那块料。”巴基抱怨道。

“如果对你来说做她的爸爸太难了，你可以尝试着做她的大哥哥。或许这会让你少一些害怕。”

巴基想，这不是个坏主意。他觉得做长兄要比做父亲的压力小多了。

他们到达葬礼现场时，发现一个人也不认识。他们应该都是爸爸和他配偶的朋友，但他不熟悉任何一张脸。他拉着史蒂夫的手，然后立刻就有谴责的目光落到他们身上。

就在那里他认出了瑞贝卡。他不会错过她的，因为那张脸就属于六岁半的他自己，一个女版的他。

“哦，巴基，”史蒂夫叹道，“我感觉看到了小时候的你。”

“我也是。”巴基含糊地说道。

他的心在胸膛里毫无章法地乱跳，而史蒂夫掌心中他的手指也变得僵硬。瑞贝卡拉着一位女士的手，那是个正和另外一位女士说话的金发女人。她冷漠地看着地面。她穿着一条白领的黑色裙子，白色的羊绒连裤袜，还有一双黑色搭扣鞋。棕色的头发被编成了麻花辫，而当她抬起头时，巴基就算站在远处也看出她有着和他一样的灰蓝色眼睛。

“好像星期三·亚当斯*。”史蒂夫小声道。

巴基忍不住表示同意。或许是她苍白的脸色和阴沉的神情让人联想起了星期三。

“我做点儿什么好呢？”巴基问，“我去跟她说说话？”

“我不知道，”史蒂夫坦承，“你觉得谁是寇森先生？”

巴基还没来得及回答他的问题，一个男人就立在了他们面前。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯？”他问的时候已然伸出了手。

巴基松开史蒂夫的手，然后握上了他的手。

“是我。”

“菲尔·寇森。请节哀，向您表示我的慰问。”

“谢谢。”

“您已经见过瑞贝卡了吗？”

“远远地看了。”

他必须努力忍住让牙齿不要打颤。

“我会向您介绍的。她在临时的寄宿家庭住了两晚。跟我来吧。”

他立即向瑞贝卡走去，巴基和史蒂夫跟在他后面。巴基紧握着史蒂夫的手，都快把手捏碎了。

“淡定，巴基。”史蒂夫小声道。

当他们走到瑞贝卡面前时，他作势要把手拿开，但巴基制止了他。不管怎样，瑞贝卡早晚要知道他们在一起，既然这样的话，他希望这就是她对他们的第一印象：一对儿。

“瑞贝卡，”寇森说着跪在她的身侧，和她保持同样的高度，“这是詹姆斯，你的哥哥。”

巴基有些不知所措。他应该去跟她握手吗，还是把她搂进怀里？

瑞贝卡抬起她大大的蓝眼睛看着他，一句话也没说，这对巴基做出选择可毫无帮助。

最后，他决定跪下来，像寇森那样。

“哈喽，瑞贝卡。我叫巴基。”

“巴基还是詹姆斯？”瑞贝卡用清亮且尖锐的嗓音问道。

“巴基是我的昵称。所有人都这样叫我。你有昵称吗？”

“贝卡。”她说。

“那我也可以这样叫你吗？”

她用不信任的眼神看了他一会儿，然后点点头。

“那么，我们就是巴基和贝卡了。”他开玩笑道。

贝卡没有笑。她转头看向史蒂夫。巴基站起来拉过史蒂夫的手，把他拉上前。

“他是史蒂夫。我们结婚了。”

“很高兴认识你，贝卡。”史蒂夫说。

“结婚了？”贝卡重复道。

巴基点点头。

“是的。就像…”

随后他才想起父亲和贝卡的母亲没有结婚。

“就像贝拉克和米歇尔·奥巴马那样。”他最终悲惨地说道。

他甚至不确定贝卡是否听说过奥巴马一家。他第二个任期结束的时候她还没有出生。

“可你们是两个男生。”她反驳道。

哎呦。第一个障碍。然而父亲从来没真正在同性恋这件事上发表过他的看法。这可能源于他的母亲，或者这个以异性恋为规范的社会。

“确实，”史蒂夫镇定地说道，“我们是两个男生，但我们彼此相爱，像男生和女生一样。或许比他们更爱。”

“为什么更爱彼此呢？”贝卡问道。

“因为很多人都因为我们是两个男生，从而觉得我们不应该在一起，但我们还是在一起了。”

巴基皱着眉头看着他。 **我们还是不要在恐同上展开辩论了吧，** 他试图让史蒂夫理解这一点，而后者却无视了他的反对。巴基了解他；他随时准备和任何人进行辩论。不公引起他的反抗。

幸好，贝卡似乎接受了他的解释，没有引起任何风浪。

“瑞贝卡，”寇森接着说道，“从今晚开始你就要住到詹姆斯和史蒂夫家了。你觉得怎么样？”

贝卡耸耸肩。

“你这么问就像我有的选一样。”

她的回答透着股明显的冷漠。巴基和史蒂夫对视一眼。

这时，灵车到了。

“葬礼就要开始了，”寇森道，“瑞贝卡，你更想和巴基还有史蒂夫待在一起还是普利斯太太呢？”

她再次耸耸肩。

“我无所谓。”

最后，在教堂里的时候，她坐在了普利斯太太的身边，这是她寄宿家庭的妈妈，而史蒂夫和巴基在稍远的地方并排坐在了一起。没有人来告诉巴基，作为乔治·巴恩斯的儿子他应该坐在第一排。幸亏如此。这样都已经够难的了。

“困难还远远没有解决呢。”他对史蒂夫嘀咕道。

“困难甚至还没开始呢。但她会适应的，巴基。你走着瞧吧。”

送葬行列走得很慢，就像蜗牛爬行一般（巴基觉得他们总是这样：是为了延长亲人们的痛苦而故意拖慢速度吗？），然后他们将棺材下葬。贝卡没有哭。巴基在想这是否正常。

“她没哭。”站在草地上时他对史蒂夫低声道。

“你也没有。”史蒂夫提示道。

“我失去的是一个至少七年没见的父亲。她呢，她同时失去了双亲。她失去了母亲，史蒂夫。”

“在你母亲葬礼的时候，你也没有哭。”史蒂夫回复道。

确实。但是他手里有杰克先生，身边有史蒂夫。而她呢，她有什么？

葬礼结束的时候，这些天收留瑞贝卡的家庭向巴基走来；妈妈拉起贝卡的手。

“好了，额，我们就把她托付给您了，”她的脸上挂着悲伤的笑容，“她的东西在包里。如果您有什么问题，可以给其中一个号码打电话。”

她把一张纸递给巴基，他接过来看了看。上面写着三个不同的号码，分别属于三个不同的人。其中一个是菲尔·寇森的号码。

“您已经认识寇森先生了。其他的是存档的社会工作者。如有任何疑问，请致电。她们会很乐意帮助您的。”

“谢谢。”巴基道。

看到那个家庭离开，贝卡似乎并不是非常困惑。她几乎没跟他们道别。好像也没有人因此而生气。

寇森走到巴基的身边。

“在让你们离开之前，我希望我们尽快把文书签完。除非您更愿意明天再见我一次。”

“不了，签吧。”

他们在沿着公墓的那条街上找了家小面包店落座。巴基给贝卡买了一杯奶昔，好让她在他们签文件的时候有事可做。

“是由你来监护我一辈子吗？”见他正翻阅那些文件并签字的时候，贝卡问道。

“不是一辈子，”巴基答道，“直到你成年。如果我们相处得还算融洽的话。”

史蒂夫向他投去了不赞成的目光。 **不要这样说，天呐！**

“那如果我们相处得不好呢？”

这时，巴基明白了他为什么应该保持沉默。

“你就得去寄养家庭。”寇森平静地说道。

贝卡的脸上露出了明显的不悦，但她什么也没说。巴基签完了所有文件。

“现在没什么事了，”寇森说，“九十天后，我们等您的消息。当然了，你们会受到社会工作者们和我的拜访。如果你们有任何问题，任何疑问，都可以拨打…”

“我已经有号码了。”巴基说着挥了挥之前寄宿家庭给他的那张纸。

“完美，”寇森说，“那我就不留你们了。加油。”

巴基认为他还需要一些勇气。

考虑到种种情况，第一晚过得不算太糟。贝卡拒绝进食，但很快就去客房睡觉了。当半个小时过后，巴基再次打开房门，她已经睡着了。

“好吧，”他向史蒂夫叹道，“没有回头路了。”

第二天，是完全不同的另外一种情况。早上，巴基正趴在史蒂夫裸∣露的肩膀上呼呼大睡，房间门吱嘎一响吵醒了他。当他睁开惺忪的睡眼看发生了什么时，门框那里出现一张静止的脸，在月光的映衬下显得格外醒目。

“啊啊啊啊！”他惊叫着一下坐起来。

史蒂夫也被吓醒了。

“怎么了？！发生什么了？”

他打开床头灯；门旁的贝卡像是被巴基刚才的喊叫声吓到了。而且，当一丝冷空气

打到他的皮肤上时，他才意识到自己浑身上下只穿了一件内∣裤，史蒂夫也是。幸好被子一直盖到了腰。

“贝卡，”巴基说道，他仍心有余悸地打着鼓，“你来这儿干什么？”

他偷偷地看了眼闹钟；早上5点34分。上帝啊。

“我渴了。”她说。

巴基强忍着不破口大骂。他看着史蒂夫。

“我去？”史蒂夫问。

“不用，别动。我马上回来。”

他叹了口气，起身穿上昨晚扔在地上的T恤。贝卡对他的凝视令人不安。

他向厨房走去，而她静静地跟在后面。

“看，”他们到了的时候他说道，“杯子都在这里。”

他打开壁橱，随即意识到这对贝卡来说有点太高了。

“我给你拿一个杯子然后放到台面上。你渴的时候可以自己来接水喝。好吗？”

“好的。”她平淡地说道。

巴基替她倒了一杯水，她喝了三大口。仔细看了才发现，她的眼睛红红的，睫毛湿∣湿的。

“你哭过了？”他温柔地问道（至少，他试着温柔了）。

“没有。”她防备地答道。

“哭不是一种罪过。我也经常哭。在我自己一个人的时候。”

这句话让她睁大了双眼。

“真的？”

一般来说，他是不敢承认的。

“是的。但跟史蒂夫还是没法比。他比我哭的还多。哭是很自然的事。”

“葬礼上你没有哭。”

“我知道。你也没哭。”

“我不想让那些人可怜我。”她说。

“我跟你想的差不多。”巴基微笑道。

贝卡又喝了一口水，茫然地看着巴基的T恤。

“你母亲呢？”她问，“咱们俩不是一个妈妈生的，是吗？”

“嗯。我们同父异母。我的母亲在我十二岁那年就去世了。”

巴基的话让她抬起了头。她非常认真地盯着巴基。

“在葬礼上，你哭了吗？”

“没有。”

“之后呢？”

“是的，哭了很多。一个人呆在自己的房间。但我有史蒂夫的安慰。这对我帮助很大。”

“你那时就已经认识史蒂夫了？”

“我们是儿时的朋友。当我想哭的时候，我就去找他，然后他会安慰我。或者和我一起哭。有人陪着会好一些。我知道我们现在还不是很熟，但如果你想哭…你不必独自一人哭。”

贝卡垂下眼睛，皱起了眉头。

“我不哭。”

“好的。”

她把杯子重新放回到台面上。

“我继续睡觉去了。”她突然说道。

巴基陪她一起走回卧室，为了以防万一他留了门，然后重新回到自己的房间，史蒂夫在等他。

“怎么样？”史蒂夫低声道。

“我们聊了一会儿，但我还是觉得这不是件容易的事。”

“没有人说过这很容易。”史蒂夫说着把头埋在他的颈间准备继续睡觉。

第二天（或者说，几小时之后），贝卡比他们先醒了。她在客厅等着他们起床；她找到遥控器，打开电视想看动画片。她和诺玛看起来已经互相接受了：狗狗离开巴基和史蒂夫的房间来到沙发上，趴在她的旁边，而小姑娘的胳膊已经搂住了它毛茸茸的脖子。多么令人动容的场景啊——可惜巴基太紧张了，无法全心欣赏。

“你想吃点东西吗，贝卡？”史蒂夫问。

贝卡点点头立刻从沙发站起来。小可怜昨天还没吃过东西。她一定饿坏了。

“我们有谷物，我可以给你做鸡蛋培根，如果你想吃的话，或者来点松饼庆祝你来这里的第一天…你想吃什么？”史蒂夫问。

“松饼。”贝卡的回答不出所料。

于是史蒂夫开始了烹调，而巴基却在想他能跟妹妹聊些什么。

“今天我们想带你去购物，”巴基说，“你在这儿没什么东西。你想跟我们一起去然后选一选吗？”

贝卡点点头。史蒂夫往盘子里放了第一张松饼，她立刻很有食欲地吃了起来。

“妈妈做得更好吃。”但她还是这样说道。

史蒂夫真的异常有耐心（巴基觉得此刻这项技能简直太有用了），他完全没有生气，只是问她：“她是怎么做的呢？如果你告诉我的话，我可以尝试着像她那样做。”

但贝卡只是耸耸肩继续一言不发地吃松饼。巴基怀疑她要哭了，而且因为喉咙里堵着东西她才无法说话。

他在她的身旁坐下。

“你想跟我们讲讲你的父母吗，贝卡？”他问。

她再次耸耸肩。

“爸爸挺好的。妈妈…妈妈也挺好的。”她艰难地说道。

巴基对他们的事充满好奇：他爸爸是什么时候认识贝卡妈妈的，他对她如何，对贝卡又如何。但很显然，贝卡不愿多说，那么他也就不再问了。

“你应该去洗个澡。”早饭过后他说道。“我们怎么办呢？”然后又抬眼看向史蒂夫问道。

“你自己会洗澡吗，贝卡？”史蒂夫问。

小姑娘露出了极其不屑的眼神。

“我当然会自己洗澡了。我是大孩子了。”

实际上，她小小的，尤其跟史蒂夫和巴基一比，但显然他们俩谁也没多想。

史蒂夫给她准备了一条毛巾，告诉她怎么用淋浴器；出于谨慎，他拔下了浴室和卫生间门上的钥匙。她淋浴的时候，他从前一天寄宿家庭给巴基的袋子里拿出了一条裤子，一个T恤和一件背心。

“你看起来得心应手啊。”巴基交叉着胳膊看着他。

史蒂夫冲他笑了笑。

“还行吧。我很喜欢照顾小孩子。你不喜欢吗？”

“我很害怕，”巴基坦承，“恐惧程度跟你把我带到你妈妈的房子那天不相上下。”

“哇哦，”史蒂夫挑起眉，“到这种程度了吗？”

“我不知道该做些什么。”

“可以在实战中学习。不管怎么说，我们别无选择了。”

等贝卡洗完澡，穿好衣服，刷完牙，他们一起去了购物中心。幸运的是，史蒂夫已经有家用汽车了；但他们还没有儿童座椅。

“我们需要一个儿童座椅，”巴基有些慌了，“我都没想到这一点。”

“我们这就去买一个，”史蒂夫说，“这段路就将就一下吧。”

不安的巴基亲自给贝卡系上安全带，而且一路上几乎都在回头看安全带是不是系牢了。

“小心驾驶，好吗？”他对史蒂夫说道。

“巴基，你在瞎操心。你真的要变成一个老母鸡爸爸了。”史蒂夫微笑道。

他们没有发生意外，巴基向贝卡伸出手，贝卡盯着那只手。

“来，把手给我，”巴基说，“我可不想在接管你的第一天就把你弄丢了。”

贝卡不情愿地伸出手。

尽管贝卡明显缺乏激情（可谁能责怪她呢？），购物进行得还不算太糟。他们给她买了些新衣服、玩具、书和一个汽车座椅（在服务员的建议下购买的），至于午餐，他们会去饭店解决。

“妈妈从不愿意让我们出去吃，”贝卡点完套餐后说道，“她说这有害健康。”

“今天比较特殊，”史蒂夫说，“这是你来我们家的第一天。但之后，我们就会恢复正常的生活节奏。上学日不可以玩儿电子游戏，作业没写完不许看电视。”

贝卡撇撇嘴，但巴基仍然感谢天上众神，在这次考验中有史蒂夫在他身边。他不知道如果没有他，他要如何独自抚养孩子长大。

“我爱你，”那晚当他们回到卧室时，他对他轻声说道，“我不知道我是否说爱你说得足够频繁。我爱你。谢谢你陪在我身边。”

史蒂夫冲他微微一笑，把手放在他的脸颊。

“你每天都至少说上一次，但更频繁地听到这句话我也不介意。”

“你觉得她睡了吗？我们可以do爱了吗？”

“如果我们锁上门，然后非常非常安静的话……”

“成交。”

和史蒂夫do爱的时候，很难保持非常非常的安静，不过巴基觉得这样做也没有很糟糕——这甚至会带来一些新鲜又刺∣激的感受。

第二天，贝卡需要返校。巴基从寇森那里获取了全部信息，自己开车送她上学。学校的名字叫做“107小学”，在威里格山的埃文斯路上，距他们家只有15分钟的车程。寇森认为最好不要转学，免得对她造成更多的困扰，而巴基在路上要花费的时间就不止15分钟了。（当然，这会把去史塔克工业的时间增加到30分钟，但没办法。）

他还见了学校的校长，帕克夫人，跟她解释自己是贝卡新的合法监护人，如果有问题的话应该跟他联系。帕克夫人是一个看起来很和蔼的大龄女士，没有任何异议地接受了他的全部解释，但在会面的最后，她还是提醒他道：

“您对这种情况似乎有些不知所措。”

“您不知道我有多慌，”巴基叹道，“一夜之间为人父母。”

“如果您遇到任何困难，可以打给我。”

至少，很多人都向他提供了帮助。事已至此了。

工作期间，当托尼过来拍拍他的肩膀时，他挑起眉看着他的脸。

“呦！这么重的黑眼圈！你和史蒂夫开了一晚上的派对？”

“我的父亲去世了，”巴基答道，“他的妻子也去世了。我获得了对我六岁的妹妹的合法监护权，三天前我才刚知道她的存在。”

人生中第一次托尼没有采用一种戏谑的说法。

“抱歉，”他严肃地说道，“需要请假吗？”

“或许吧，”巴基道，“或者至少是弹性的上班时间。我得送她上下学。好吧，史蒂夫也可以做，但我们只有一台车。我觉得需要攒钱再买一辆了。”

托尼点点头。

“我在这些事上没什么天赋。但如果你需要帮助…或者需要找人聊聊。可以随时找我。”

“谢谢你，托尼。”巴基感动地说道。

或许他们最终会攻克难关的，他短暂地想道。

比起跟巴基，贝卡似乎跟史蒂夫关系更近一些。这一点也不意外，因为和巴基相比，史蒂夫具有强大的父母本能。他们之间的沟通要更顺畅一些：是史蒂夫帮她洗澡，帮她穿衣服，是他早上给她做饭，是他给贝卡制定她必须要遵守的规矩，而且，当她无法承受失去双亲的痛苦时，是他安慰着她。巴基觉得自己像个旁观者，无论他多么努力。尽管他对史蒂夫做的一切感到无比感激，但他还是会有一种挫败感。贝卡来这儿已经一个月了，而他还是不知道如何跟她相处。

“贝卡永远都不会喜欢我的。”一天晚上，在小姑娘坚持一定要让史蒂夫给她读睡前故事后，他向史蒂夫抱怨道。

“别这么说，”史蒂夫说着搂过他的肩膀，“我确定她已经喜欢上你了。”

“她几乎不和我说话，”巴基嘟囔道，“我送她上学的时候，她从来不跟我说一个字。跟你在一起的时候，她总是在噼里啪啦地说着。”

这个是真的；她跟史蒂夫讲述她的全部生活，每天吃什么，过去的回忆，在她孩童的思想里出现的一切。而跟巴基在一起时，她就一直保持沉默。

“她会喜欢上你的，”史蒂夫说着在他的额头上吻了一下，“或许，可以试着多表达一些你对她的喜爱。”

巴基叹了口气。在他年少时，这是如此简单。当他和史蒂夫见第一面时，他就毫不费力地让对方明白了他很想跟他做一辈子的朋友。大人们真应该从中吸取经验。

第二天，在把贝卡送到学校时，他竭尽所能地露出一个大大的笑容，祝她度过美好的一天。贝卡沉默地看着他，然后迅速离开了。等看她进了校园，巴基绝望地把头埋在方向盘上。他微笑的时候，可能看起来像个变态吧。

晚上，他试着问她这一天过得怎么样。

“挺好的。”贝卡简短地回答道。

她甚至没正眼看他，妈的。

他们到家后，她冲过去搂住史蒂夫的脖子，然后是诺玛的，巴基想死的心都有了。他让眼睛保持干燥，为这事而哭的确有些可笑，但他还是忍不住感到非常沮丧。

“你想让我跟她谈谈吗？”趁贝卡洗澡的时候，史蒂夫温柔地问道。

“不用！”巴基立刻惊恐地答道，“她不需要知道这个。这会把事情变得更加复杂。”

“今晚你只需要代替我给她读故事。我们两个一起去。试着向她表明你很想与她亲近。”

巴基没有被他说服，但他还是接受了这个提议。

等贝卡要睡觉了的时候，当她看到巴基和史蒂夫一起走进了她的房间，她迟疑地看着他，直到她将目光落在史蒂夫的身上。即便她从来没明说，巴基也知道她不喜欢自己进她的房间（所以他才一直不敢进），显然，她希望史蒂夫能说点什么让他出去。而史蒂夫只是对她露出了一个友善的微笑。

“今晚由巴基给你读故事，好吗？我就待在旁边。”

贝卡什么也没说，但她看起来比巴基还不相信这件事的可行性。史蒂夫坐在旁边的一个小摇椅上，诺玛在他旁边的地毯上睡觉，而巴基坐在床头拿起《哈利波特历险记》的第一册，史蒂夫每晚都会为她读一个章节。

“哈利一直认为不可能遇到像达德利这样讨厌的人，但这是在他遇见德拉科·马尔福之前。”

在阅读的时候，他不禁觉得自己愚蠢极了，而贝卡则用她蓝色的大眼睛默默注视着他，看起来完全没听他在讲些什么。摇椅上的史蒂夫保持着沉默。就连诺玛也纹丝不动。

等他读完了一个章节，他觉得刚刚过去的不是半小时，而是十年，他感觉口干舌燥。

“读完了。”他不安地说道。

贝卡还是沉默不语；史蒂夫看起来正惊讶于她在巴基面前的表现是多么不同。

“你喜欢这章吗？”他轻柔地问道，试图缓解一下氛围。

“嗯。”她简练地答道。

史蒂夫和巴基交换了一下眼色。

然后巴基发现，他们在她来之前买的所有毛绒玩具都被整齐地摆在五斗橱上。

“你不和它们一起睡吗？”他问，“你没有抱着睡觉的毛绒玩具吗？”

“搬家的时候我把它弄丢了，”贝卡说，“它是一只兔子，但这些毛绒玩具里没有兔子。”

“哦。等一下。”

他全速冲出房间，没过一会儿就拿着杰克先生回来了，并把它递给她。

“这是我小时候抱着睡觉的毛绒玩具，”他解释道，“我一直留着它。它闻起来一定不会很香，抱歉。”

贝卡犹豫地接过来，闻了闻。

“我有个一模一样的，”她低声说道，“好像是爸爸在我出生时买的。”

那一刻，巴基第一次觉得他们真的是兄妹。他也一样，爸爸在他出生时给他买了杰克先生。

“你可以留着它，如果它能帮助你入睡的话。”

“谢谢。”贝卡小声说道。

“没事。”

巴基俯下身在她的额头上吻了一下，而当他起身时，贝卡的脸已经红到了头发丝。她藏在枕头下面不肯出来，甚至都没对史蒂夫道一句晚安。

“我觉得她不讨厌你，”他们走出房间时史蒂夫微笑道，“事实上，在我看来，她或许有点爱上你了。正因为此，她才不和你讲话。你一定会让她害羞。”

巴基难以置信地看了他一眼。

“我？”

“兔子找的挺好，”史蒂夫微笑着，“这肯定会帮到她的。”

第二天，当巴基开车送她到学校并对她微笑时，贝卡也冲他笑了1/4秒，然后从车里跑出去，脸红得像个番茄。

巴基忍不住笑了。

TBC


	15. Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的题目与作品同名，来自Maroon 5的《Animals》，如果还没听过的话就来听一下吧，也欢迎大家去看奥夫太太用这首歌剪的视频，作者的创作灵感就源于那个视频。https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=RNrppN8
> 
> 原作是在巴基生日那天完结的，于是译作选在塞包的生日完结，祝包包生日快乐呀！！！
> 
> 最后一章了，预祝阅读愉快！

**[** **尾声** **Ⅲ] Animals**

巴基的问题在于，有时候他说的话超出他心中所想太远了。然后显然他会为此后悔，但他从没像今天这样后悔过。

“哦，操∣你的，史蒂夫。我们两个人之间，是 **你** 监禁了我，如果我没记错的话！”

史蒂夫刚刚对他说他已经失去理智了（此外：这是完全错误的，想在贝卡18岁生日时给她买一辆车是很正常的想法，她马上就到拥有一台自己的车的年龄了）。巴基知道他本应该找个其他方式反驳，一句对史蒂夫的杀伤力没那么大的话（即便这件事已经过去很久了，而且他知道他不会为此发火），而且尤其要适合贝卡听到。

但这句话不是这样的。

“什么？”

客厅里一片死寂，他们三个正在吃点心。贝卡轮番看着两个人（她的眼睛看上去非常蓝，还画了眼线涂了睫毛膏），然后放下她那杯热巧克力。

“什么意思？”她问，“是个玩笑吗？”

史蒂夫和巴基面面相觑，惊慌立刻驱散了他们的愤怒。这十一年间，他们成功地向她隐瞒了这段过去，而且他们想一直这么隐瞒下去——但他们没考虑到巴基和他的大嘴巴。

“妈的。”他用头撞着台面喃喃道。

“到底是什么事？”贝卡注视着史蒂夫问道。“我想知道！”

问题是，她继承了她哥哥的坏脾气和执著。她不会很快就忘记这事。

“我不知道跟她讲这件事是否明智，”史蒂夫面色苍白地说道，“巴基你觉得呢？”

“同意你说的，”巴基道，“这是我和史蒂夫之间的事，贝卡。”

“你们刚刚是夸大了还是弱化了事实！”贝卡站起身喊道。

她正处于叛逆期，穿着黑裤子，黑上衣，黑指甲油，还有天然的黑发，可以说她像是个极其愤怒的灭绝天使。贝卡双手叉腰，用指责的眼神看着他们。

“巴基！告诉我！”

“不行。”巴基坚定地答道。

贝卡生气地冲回房间，猛地关上房门。房间里笼罩着震耳欲聋的沉默。

“对不起，”巴基走近史蒂夫抱着他，低声说道，“我是个混蛋。是个白痴。我真的很抱歉，宝贝。”

“没关系，巴基，”史蒂夫叹了口气，然后吻上他，“或许她早晚都会知道。她会让这事过去的。”

但她没有让这事过去：在接下来的一天里，她一直没有说话，而史蒂夫一个极大的弱点就是怕她不说话（这就解释了她为什么总是这么做，因为屡试不爽啊）。

“我们或许可以跟她讲，”他向巴基提议道，“跟她解释。不管怎么说，她说得对。我们说得有些过了。”

“你确定你准备好了吗？”

“我不知道。但我们应该对她坦诚一些。”

巴基叹了口气。

史蒂夫看起来很害怕亲自去跟她讲这件事，所以是巴基上楼，敲响了贝卡的房门。

“是巴基。”他说道。

很久之后，贝卡对他说进来。

房间里面看起来像个陵墓：到处都是黑色，墙上挂着重金属海报，黑色的窗帘，黑色的床单。巴基也经历过叛逆期，在高中的时候（或者至少是当时版本的叛逆），所以他明白。稍微明白点。但这些黑色让他很沮丧。

贝卡抱膝坐在她的床上，手里抓着杰克先生，就像每当她困惑时所做的那样。这是个很敏感的少女，巴基觉得他不能总是很好地处理她的情绪。

他坐在她的床头。

“是什么事？”她问，“你为什么那么说？”

“听着，贝卡。我得先跟你讲明一些事，一些很重要的事。我疯狂地爱着史蒂夫，他也疯狂地爱着我。我们彼此深爱了很多很多年。”

“我知道，”贝卡做出很嫌弃的样子，“你们俩在一起的样子真是恶心极了。”

巴基忍不住笑了。

“所以无论你做什么，说什么，史蒂夫和我会一直在一起。你明白吗？”他继续说道。

“我有点害怕听到你接下来要说的话了。”

“我也是。如果你愿意的话，我也可以什么都不跟你讲。”

“不，不，”她说，“我更愿意知道。”

巴基沉默了一阵儿，以便组织好语言。跟一个少女，他的妹妹，讲述这样的一段过去着实困难。

“在…在你出生之前，事实上，我和史蒂夫就已经在一起了，但我们出了点问题。”

“问题？”

“史蒂夫得了抑郁症。我没有意识到这一点。他背叛了我，我离开了他。我们两个人都很痛苦，但他比我还要痛苦。这对他来说太难以承受了，以至于一天我去看了他，因为我很担心他，然后他给我下了安眠药，把我绑架了。”

贝卡用手遮挡住她张的大大的嘴巴，眼睛也睁得大大的。

“没发生任何严重的事，”巴基赶紧补充道，“没有身体上的伤害。（他觉得最好还是不要提手铐的事了。）他只是把我关在他妈妈的房子里关了十五天。我们会看电视。最终他放我离开了。（他掩饰了大部分细节，他希望不要给贝卡留下太多的精神创伤，这都已经够她受的了。）我们花了很久才恢复过来。但我们真的很相爱，我们不能离开彼此。我们重新在一起了。我原谅了他。是的，有时候，我还是会说起这件事。但我已经原谅他了。好吗？”

“他监禁了你，”贝卡结结巴巴地说道，眼里满是泪水，“ **史蒂夫** 监禁了你。”

“那是很久之前的事了。”

“这改变不了任何问题！”贝卡哑着嗓子喊道，“他是个精神变态！”

“他那时病了，他正经历非常糟糕的一段时期。从那之后，他的情况变好了。他痊愈了。”

“精神变态！”贝卡重复着，对他的解释充耳不闻。

她从床上跳起来，全速跑出房间，然后冲下楼梯，关上房子的大门。史蒂夫坐在客厅的沙发上，摸着老诺玛的头，它正在他身旁睡觉。他看起来非常难过。

“进行的并不顺利，是吗？”他问。

老实说，巴基不知道怎么把事实委婉地说出来。

“是的。”他说。

他坐在史蒂夫的身边，把头放在他的肩膀上。

“我不想让她讨厌我。”史蒂夫低声道。

“我也不想。我希望她能理解。”

接下来的一天，很显然她并没有理解，因为她一句话也没跟史蒂夫说。在她生气的时候，这种情况以前也出现过，但这回，似乎更加严重了：每次他进入一个房间，她就会出去。他叫她名字时，她会逃走。当他不小心碰到她时，她会惊恐地看着他。

“我感觉自己是个连环杀手。”史蒂夫垂头丧气地低声道。

“你是 **我的** 连环杀手，”巴基说着吻了吻他。（奇怪的是，史蒂夫看起来并没有振作起来。）“加油，史蒂夫。她会接受这个事实的。”

“我们真不应该告诉她。”史蒂夫叹道。

第二天：没有好转。巴基开始觉得自己应该做点什么了，但当他尝试跟她谈起这件事的时候，她立刻就停下了，要么换话题，要么突然结束聊天。

第三天：史蒂夫的状态更差了。他尝试去掩饰这一点，但那晚，当他们睡觉时，他沉默地在巴基的肩膀上流泪。巴基温柔地抚摸着他的头发。

第四天，他们两个人在沙发上看电视，当贝卡出现在大门口时，两个人正互相压着睡觉。她穿着黑色的大衣，头发乱蓬蓬的，诺玛站在她的旁边；她或许沿着东河散步去了，东河离他们家也就两步路的距离，从那里看曼哈顿的高楼大厦视野很好。她需要思考的时候，经常会去那里。

当她看到他们相拥睡觉，双腿还交缠在一起时，她做出一个有些嫌弃的表情，然后站到他们的面前，双手叉着腰。

“你为什么还跟他在一起？”她问，“在他对你做了那些之后？”

“因为他是我的灵魂伴侣，”巴基无比坦率地回答道，“也因为我宁愿一辈子都被他监禁，也不愿意过一分钟没有他的生活。”

史蒂夫的脸一直红到了发梢，贝卡看着他的哥哥，撇撇嘴。（好吧，这有点太过了，但或许这么说她会理解的。）

“到这种程度了吗？”她震惊地问道。

“到这种程度了。”

她没再说什么，只是盯着史蒂夫看了一会儿，然后突然掉头回了自己房间。

四天里史蒂夫第一千次深深地叹了一口气。

“她最终会原谅你的，”巴基保证道，“我是那个被你监禁的人，而我都已经原谅你了。”

“这样看的话…”

“是的。”

然而那天晚上，她没有走出房间，而史蒂夫为了让自己宽慰一些，像个树袋熊一样抱着巴基。

但第二天早上，她没有穿戴整齐地走出房间，背着包，像一支箭一样穿过客厅和厨房出门赶火车，而是穿着睡衣出现了。

“有松饼吗？”她有些防备地问史蒂夫。

史蒂夫立即从座位上弹起来给她做松饼，而在他的背后，贝卡微笑着朝她哥哥点点头。

（在接下来的两周里，史蒂夫被贝卡缠着问问题，不断请求着她的原谅——而巴基，为了家庭的和睦，在这件事上保持了沉默，理论上来讲，贝卡不是那个要原谅史蒂夫的人，而是他自己，但他早就原谅他了。）

（两周过后，她最终还是厌倦了，然后一切都回归了正常。）

（至少，是 **他们** 所能做到的“正常”。）

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天呐，我竟然翻译完了，你们不知道当我打出末尾的“Fin”的时候内心是多么激动！！从五一到今天，这三个月里，我没有一周不在翻译，没有一个周六失约，说到此还有一丝骄傲！当初作者开更的时候，她已经全部写好了，每周六贴出一篇就ok了，而我真的是每周贴出新鲜出炉的一章，而且她每章写的都巨长（这章除外），没有七八个小时真的翻译不完……所以说，压力还是很大的！
> 
> 前期的时候，这篇文的热度能冲过百，最好的时候甚至能到150，那时候真的很开心，动力也很足，后来渐渐的热度下来了，徘徊在50/60左右，好一点能上个80，我的热情也慢慢消减了。但我真的真的很感谢那些一直在追这篇文，并且给我留下红蓝评的读者们！如果没有你们，我或许不会如约把它翻译完~
> 
> 最开始我的朋友们在群里聊天，见我半天不回都会问我在做什么，几乎每次我都说在忙着翻译，后来他们甚至不问了，因为不用问也知道我在翻译hhhh，当他们知道我无偿翻译了这么多字都会敬佩地说一句，“真是为爱发电，不给钱的翻译我肯定不做。”想想真的是这样，平时那种200元每千字的法文翻译，我都考虑要不要接，结果万万没想到我竟然不求任何金钱回报地翻译了12万字……虽说如此，每当我看到红心蓝手，看到一条走心的评论时，我都像赚了钱一样开心hhhh
> 
> 翻译《猎食动物》带给我的收获和改变其实蛮多的。首先自然是语言方面，最开始我翻译的真的比较慢，有时候1000字要磨蹭将近两个小时才能翻译完，查词，润色句子。后来，我竟然可以在一小时之内搞定1000字了！查词的频率变低了，长难句没一会儿就摆平了！其次就是性格方面，说实话，我是个非常非常爱玩之人，但翻译猎食让我的心没那么浮躁了，原来我竟然可以在美好的假期坐到电脑前搞好几个小时的翻译，太神奇了！同时，我也变得耐心细心了许多~再然后就是我收获了一群很棒的读者，还认识了几位圈内的太太，感谢猎食把你们带到我的面前！！还有，从此Maroon 5对我来说意义不同了hhhh，最近真的经常听他们的歌。
> 
> 现在是8月11日早上7 :50左右，距离我背上行囊进行为期20天的徒步旅游还有两个小时，OMG我行李还没全收拾好orz！！很高兴可以在旅行前把它翻译完放进定时发送，现在我浑身上下都透着一股轻松愉快哈哈哈。最后引用一下原作太太在最后一章说的话吧，“感谢一直读到这里的每一个人，以后每周六不再更新新的章节对我来说可能会有些怪怪的，但我祝你们很快就能找到新的长篇。总之，很幸福有你们阅读它，即便这是篇有些奇怪又有些阴郁的同人文^^”
> 
> 最后的最后，爱你们呀！！祝每个人都收获自己的幸福！有缘的话，我们下一个坑再见！


End file.
